Die Grimmhand des Skorgrim
by Rovainia
Summary: [AU] Fíli und Kíli überleben die Schlacht der Fünf Heere und Fíli regiert fort an die Zwerge im Erebor. Doch der neu gekrönte König sieht sich schon bald einem Feind gegenüber, der sein Reich in einen Krieg stürzen könnte. Skorgrim und seine Grimmhand, ein verfeindeter Zwergenstamm, trachten nach seiner Krone. Zudem gilt es, die Frage zum Fortbestand des Königshauses zu klären...
1. Prolog

**_Anmerkung der Autorin: _**Mit dieser ff breche ich einen meiner Grundsätze – sich beim Schreiben an den von Tolkien entworfenen Zeitplan zu halten.  
>Allerdings bekam ich die Idee zu dieser ff nicht aus meinem Kopf, ich musste sie einfach aufschreiben.<em><strong><br>**_Bei vielen vorkommenden Personen und Orten in dieser ff beziehe ich mich auf „Der Herr der Ringe Online", zum Beispiel die Figur des Skorgrim, des Ivar Bluthand oder die Grimmhand im Allgemeinen._**  
><strong>_**_Warnungen: _**AU – Alternatives Universum, Kíli und Fíli haben die Schlacht der Fünf Heere überlebt und Fíli wurde zum neuen König unter dem Berg gekrönt._**  
><strong>_**_Genre: _**Drama, Abenteuer, Familie_**  
><strong>_**_Rating: _**P18_**  
><strong>_**_Discalaimer: _**Keiner der vorkommenden Personen oder Orte gehören mir, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Die Grimmhand des Skorgrim<em>**_**  
><strong>_**Prolog **_**  
><strong>_  
>Mit gemischten Gefühlen blickte Kíli auf die gewaltige Halle im Erebor. Vor seinem inneren Auge konnte er noch immer all den Wandschmuck sehen, der in den Tagen während und nach der Krönungszeremonie die Halle hatte erstrahlen lassen. Wahrlich, die Zwerge waren heimgekehrt und hatten die Feste unter dem Berg von Smaug befreien können - ihr neues Leben erwartete sie. Dennoch, sein Onkel, der König ohne Krone, Thorin Eichenschild war in der Schlacht der Fünf Heere gefallen. Er sollte es sein, der auf dem Thron saß, hatte es mehr als nur verdient endlich in seiner Heimat zu herrschen. Nun war es an Kílis Bruder Fíli die Krone zu tragen. Fíli, der neue König unter dem Berg.<br>Noch immer breitete sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf seinen Zügen aus, konnte Kíli sich seinen Bruder doch nicht als weisen oder gar strengen Herrscher vorstellen. Es würde eine monumentale Aufgabe, dem Ruf und vor allem den Rechten und Pflichten des Königs gerecht zu werden.

Er selbst würde Fíli mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen, war allerdings sehr froh, auch Balin als Fílis neuen Berater zu wissen, denn dieser Zwerg besaß Erfahrung, Wissen und - vor allem – Weisheit. Seine Führung konnte nur ein Gewinn für Volk und König selbst sein. Dís würde ebenfalls über ihren Sohn wachen, Kíli glaubte jedoch an der Art, wie Dís sorgenvoll auf Fíli herabblickte ablesen zu können, dass ihre Mutter insgeheim einen anderen auf dem Thron wünschte. Thorin.

Wenige Jahre waren seit dem Tod seines Onkels vergangen, der Schmerz saß noch immer tief und würde wohl nie verblassen, wurde er doch durch die riesige Statue, die zu Thorins Ehren angefertigt und im Erebor aufgestellt wurde, an diesen Verlust erinnert.  
>So waren Monate ins Land gezogen, Smaugs Verwüstungen wurden beseitigt, zerstörte Säulen und Treppen wieder errichtet, doch an die Krönung eines neuen Königs war kein Gedanke verschwendet worden.<br>Fíli selbst war ebenso überrascht wie Kíli als Balin ihm sagte, dass die Vorbereitungen für die Zeremonie begannen.

_„Welche Vorbereitungen?" Fíli packte stets an, wenn es Arbeiten zu verrichten gab, in jenem Augenblick hatte er zusammen mit Kíli mehrere eingestürzte Gänge geräumt und wartete nun auf die Handwerker auf das diese die Säulen neu hochzogen.__  
><em>_„Ihr werdet in wenigen Wochen zum König gekrönt, derlei Veranstaltungen bereiten sich nicht von allein", ein sanftes Lächeln war unter dem weißen Bart zu erkennen.__  
><em>_Fílis Gesichtszüge wurden hart und Kíli, der seinem Bruder hatte auf die Schulter klopfen wollen, ließ seine Hand mitten in der Bewegung sinken. __  
><em>_„Ich wusste dieser Tag würde kommen", wandte sich Fíli ernst an Balin, „sag mir, wenn ich helfen kann."__  
><em>_Nie zuvor hatte Balin Fíli mit der Höflichkeitsform angesprochen, gehörte er doch beinahe zur Familie. Kíli kam sein Gebaren seltsam vor. Dennoch, er schien lediglich dem neuen König eine würdige und angemessene Behandlung zukommen zulassen, so merkwürdig dies auch erscheinen mochte. __  
><em>_„Bruder vergib mir, werde ich doch nicht vor dir knicksen", grinste Kíli doch sein Lächeln verschwand rasch wieder als Fíli nichts Komisches an seinen Worten fand. __  
><em>  
>Sein Bruder hatte sich verändert, ein großer Teil seines Frohmutes und fast all seine Unbekümmertheit war einer ernsten und sorgenvollen Miene gewichen, die ebenso auf Fílis Haupt zu lasten schien wie die aus Eisen gefertigte, mit Mithril verfeinerte Krone.<br>Fílis Regentschaft stand unter keinem guten Stern, schon wenige Wochen nach der Krönung drangen beunruhigende Berichte aus den Ered Luin nach Erebor.  
>Einige Zwerge waren in den Blauen Bergen verblieben und lebten fortan in Thorins Halle, wie die Feste zu Thorins Ehren genannt wurde, vor ihr erstreckte sich Frerins Platz, nicht weit davon entfernt lag das Thráin Tal.<br>Der Brief, der aus Thorins Halle eintraf, berichtete von vermehrten Sichtungen der Grimmhand, eines Zwergenstammes, der sich böser, dunkler Magie verschrieben hatte, ihr Anführer, Skorgrim, war durch den Zauber des Ivar Bluthands aus dem Reich der Toten wiedererweckt worden, so hieß es zumindest der Legende nach.  
>Noch gab es keinen Beweis für Skorgrims Rückkehr, allerdings stand eines außer Frage. Sollte Skorgrim wieder auf der Oberfläche wandeln oder auch nur ein ihm getreuer General Fílis rechtmäßige Herrschaft anzweifeln, würde dies unweigerlich zu einem Krieg führen. Die Grimmhand trachteten seit jeher nach der Macht, würden nicht davor zurückschrecken, ein ganzes Zwergenvolk auszulöschen wenn es ihrer Sache dienlich war.<p>

Fíli hatte Späher ausgesandt um die Ered Luin im Auge behalten zu können und Kílis Nächte waren seither durchzogen von seltsamen Träumen voller toter Zwerge. Er verfluchte diese nächtlichen Visionen, waren sie doch nur Spinnerei. Tief in ihm nagte jedoch der Zweifel und eine Stimme, die er nicht verdrängen konnte, flüsterte ihm die leisen Worte des Wahnsinns. Es gab so viel Böses in der Welt, warum sollte nicht auch ein Toter ins Reich der Lebenden zurückkehren können? Ivar Bluthand, Kíli kannte diesen Namen aus den Geschichten, die sich die jungen Zwerge seiner Zeit erzählten, er war ein dunkler Magier, konnte die Toten erwecken und ihnen seinen Willen aufzwängen.  
>Inständig hoffte Kíli, dass Ivar als auch Skorgrim nichts als Legenden blieben, Geistergeschichten, denn Fíli trug auch ohne ihr Zutun eine gewaltige Last.<p>

_„Die Linie Durins muss fortgeführt werden", begann Fíli eines Abends während nur Kíli und Dís das Mahl mit ihm teilten, „ich habe Balin bereits damit betraut eine geeignete Braut für mich zu erwählen." Kíli verschluckte sich an seinem Eintopf und begann heftig zu husten bis dass ihm die Tränen in den Augen standen. Dís blickte auf, legte ihren Löffel beiseite und bedachte ihren Sohn mit einem nachdenklichen, langen Blick.__  
><em>_„Ich achte deinen Wunsch", sagte ihre Mutter, „doch solltest du keine Ehe nur ob unserer Blutslinie eingehen. Lasse dein Herz entscheiden, nicht den Kopf unter dieser schweren Krone." Bessere Worte hätte Kíli niemals zu finden vermocht, wieder einmal wurde ihm vor Augen geführt, wie weise Dís war. „Ich kann mir keine Entscheidung basierend auf Gefühlen erlauben, Mutter", entgegnete Fíli harsch, „ich muss tun, was das Beste für unser Volk ist." __  
><em>_Kíli zog die Brauen zusammen. Wann war sein Bruder derart barsch und uneinsichtig geworden? Fíli wäre einer der Letzten, von denen Kíli behauptet hätte, sie würden eine Vernunftehe eingehen. __  
><em>  
>Im Stillen wünschte Kíli sich, Thorin wäre noch am Leben, Fíli hätte diese verdammte Krone nie erhalten und nichts von alledem wäre geschehen. Doch taten das nicht alle, die derlei Zeiten erlebten? Es gab nichts in seiner Macht stehende, dass Kíli zu ändern vermochte, war es jedoch an ihm zu entscheiden, was er mit der Zeit anfangen würde, die ihm gegeben war.<br>Obgleich kein Seher wusste der Zwerg, dass ihm und seinem Bruder harte Zeiten bevorstanden.


	2. Kapitel 1: Beunruhigende Neuigkeiten

**Kapitel Eins: Beunruhigende Neuigkeiten**

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?", Kíli trat mit neugieriger Miene in das Arbeitszimmer des neuen Königs, sogleich sanken seine schweren Stiefel in den weichen, roten Teppich der fast den gesamten Steinboden bedeckte.  
>In Stein gehauene Runen und Bildnisse vergangener Könige und Helden schmückten die Wände, Fackeln und ein gewaltiger Kerzenleuchter mit zwanzig brennenden Kerzen tauchten den großen Raum in flackerndes Licht. Doch weder die Wärme noch die Helligkeit vermochten den kriechenden Schatten, der sich an den Wänden zu drücken schien, vertreiben zu können. Ein seltsames Prickeln auf der Haut, ein Gefühl der dauernden Beobachtung, die vergangenen Jahrzehnte lasteten auf diesem Raum, die Seelen Verstorbener schienen ihn heimzusuchen. Kíli fröstelte.<p>

_Einmal hatte er Fíli von diesem Gefühl erzählt, sein Bruder hatte nur spöttisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen. „Du schenkst alten Geschichten zu viel Glauben. Es ist an der Zeit, diesen kindlichen Vorstellungen abzuschwören. Wir sind nun erwachsen, Kíli, tue mir den Gefallen und passe dein Verhalten deinem Alter an."_  
><em>Fíli war von dannen geschritten und ließ einen fassungslosen Kíli zurück. Wann hatte er den Freund, den er seit seiner Geburt in Fíli hatte, derart verloren? Wütend und enttäuscht war auch Kíli davon gerauscht, würde sich von nun an hüten, seinem Bruder von seinen Gefühlen zu erzählen.<em>

Fílis Züge schienen um Jahre gealtert, auch äußerlich entfernte sich der Zwerg von seinem Bruder. War die Bürde so groß? Auch Dwalin war anwesend, stand stumm und beinahe regungslos vor dem gewaltigen Eichenschreibtisch hinter dem Fíli angestrengt auf einige Pergamente starrte.  
>„Ja", endlich hob sein Bruder den Blick, die blauen Augen so voller Sorge und Ernsthaftigkeit, dass es beinahe beängstigend wirkte.<br>„Ich habe soeben den ersten Bericht der Späher erhalten, die ich gen Ered Luin schickte", er stand auf und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf die Tischplatte.  
>„Wie es scheint erheben sich die verstreuten Grimmhand erneut, haben sich zusammengerottet und bereits einen ersten Angriff auf unserer verbliebene Feste unternommen."<p>

Dwalins Augen wurden schmal und auch Kíli blickte seinem Bruder mit Sorge entgegen. Für ihn, aber auch für Kíli waren die Ered Luin ihre Heimat gewesen, dort geboren und aufgewachsen. Für viele Zwerge mochte die Rückkehr in den Erebor die wahre Heimkehr gewesen sein, Kíli schätze die alte Feste im Thráin Tal jedoch noch immer sehr.  
>Nicht nur dies gab Anlass zur Sorge, noch immer lebten Zwerge ihres Volkes in Thorins Hallen, ihre Verteidigung war schwach, beinahe nicht vorhanden denn alle Krieger waren in den Erebor zurückgekehrt, ihrer einzig wahren Feste.<br>„Verlust?", fragte Dwalin mit tiefer Stimme und besorgtem Blick.  
>„Gering, dennoch, meine Sorge gilt den Grimmhand. Wenn sie es gewagt haben unsere Kolonie anzugreifen, was sollte sie daran hindern es erneut zu versuchen? Die Verteidigungslinien in den Ered Luin sind zu schwach als dass Thorins Halle einen weiteren Angriff ohne weit reichende Verluste überstehen kann."<p>

Kíli nickte kaum merklich, auch er wusste, wie schlecht es um die Kolonie stand.  
>„Gab es Anzeichen, dass die Legende um Skorgrims Auferstehung der Wahrheit entspricht?", fragte Kíli mit fester Stimme und erntete dafür einen berechnenden, schnellen Blick seines Bruders.<br>„Nein, aber wir dürfen den Aberglauben nicht unterschätzen, der weithin unter dem Volk verbreitet ist. Allein der Gedanke, ein gefallener General könnte ins Leben getreten sein versetzt sie in Angst und Schrecken, verzehrt ihren Willen und schwächt ihre Moral."  
>„Derlei sollte nicht als Aberglauben abgetan werden", Kíli war überrascht Dwalins Äußerung zu hören, in seinen Augen war der grimmige Zwerg stets ein Mann der Realität, verschwendete keinerlei Gedanken an Mythen und Legenden, „es gibt zu viel böses in dieser Welt, gerade wir sollten uns dessen bewusst sein." Zweifelsohne spielten diese Worte auf ihre Reise an, die sie zusammen mit zehn Zwergen, dem Hobbit Bilbo Beutlin und dem Zauberer Gandalf angetreten hatten.<p>

Fíli schwieg eine Weile und dachte über Dwalins Worte nach. Hätte Kíli so zu seinem Bruder geredet, er hätte eine spöttische Antwort erhalten, davon war Kíli überzeugt. Aber von Dwalin gesprochen nahm Fíli diese Äußerung ernster, Kíli war froh, den älteren Zwerg an seiner Seite zu haben, war er selbst doch oft zu unbedarft was die Kommunikation mit seinem Königsbruder anging.  
>„Legende oder Wahrheit, darüber gilt es nicht zu entscheiden", fuhr der König schließlich fort, auf seiner Stirn hatte sich trotz seiner abstreitenden Worte eine weitere Sorgenfalte gebildet, „die Gefahr einer Invasion besteht und ich musste eine Entscheidung treffen", Fíli richtete sich auf, im flackernden Licht der Fackeln ähnelten seine Züge sehr denen ihres verstorbenen Onkels, eine blonde und jüngere Ausgabe Thorins schien vor Kíli und Dwalin zu stehen.<br>„Ich entsende euch mit einem Teil unserer Armee in die Ered Luin. Vertreibt die Grimmhand ein für alle Mal aus den Bergen und setzt unseren Gebietsanspruch mit aller nötigen Härte durch."

Dwalin blickte verdutzt zu Kíli welcher nicht minder überrascht war.  
>„Uns? Wir haben fähige Generäle, Dwalin scheint mir geeignet dazu, unsere Krieger zu führen, aber sollte ich an ihrer Spitze stehen?"<br>Kíli behagte der Gedanke, seinen Bruder allein im Erebor zurückzulassen nicht, fürchtete er, Fíli könne eine Dummheit begehen sobald er ihm auch nur den Rücken zudrehte. Ein absurder Gedanke, war es in ihrer Kindheit doch stets Fíli, der sich um Kíli sorgte.  
>„Du bist als mein Bruder mein Stellvertreter", mahnte Fíli, „trage die Verantwortung, die auf dir liegt. Ich hätte auch Balin geschickt, doch brauche ich seinen Rat, ihn kann ich nicht entbehren."<p>

Kílis Augen wurden eine Spur schmaler und auch Dwalins Miene änderte sich bei diesen Worten. Ob gewollt oder nicht, es haftete etwas Verachtendes an Fílis letzter Aussage.  
>„Wie Ihr befehlt, mein König", Dwalins spöttische Miene war seine Art zu zeigen, wie sehr ihm Fílis Worte missfallen hatten, Fíli ging nicht weiter darauf ein.<br>„Haltet euch im Morgengrauen bereit, die Truppen werden auf euch warten."

Der König ließ sich zurück in seinen Stuhl sinken und zog weitere Pergamente zu sich heran, ein unmissverständliches Zeichen für Dwalin und Kíli.  
>Wortlos und verbittert verließ Kíli das Arbeitszimmer seines Bruders, ohne Verabschiedung oder hoffnungsvolle Worte ging er, erneut stieg Wut in ihm auf.<br>„Dein Bruder gefiel mir noch besser als er nur Essen und Spaß im Sinn hatte", brummte Dwalin, „jeder eurer Streiche war angenehmer als dies."

Wieder einmal hatte es der große Zwerg geschafft die Wirklichkeit mit wenigen Worten treffend zu beschreiben.  
>„Ja", stimmte Kíli zu, „mir auch. Es ist, als hätte Fíli seinen eigenen Willen aufgegeben und handle nun lediglich wie er glaubt, dass Thorin es von ihm erwartet hätte."<br>Dwalins Züge hellten sich etwas auf.  
>„Weißt du, Knirps", griff er einen alten Spitznamen aus Kílis Kindheit auf, „du bist verdammt scharfsinnig wenn du dir nur etwas Mühe gibst."<br>„Ich darf doch sehr bitten!", entrüstete sich Kíli, konnte aber ein Grinsen nicht von seinem Gesicht drängen. Der andere Zwerg hatte mit seinem seltsamen Humor zumindest ein wenig Freude in die sonst so düstren Tage gebracht, die Einzug in Kílis Leben gehalten hatten seid Fíli zum König gekrönt wurde.


	3. Kapitel 2: Ein frostiger Abschied

**Kapitel Zwei: Ein frostiger Abschied**

Eisiger Wind riss an Fílis Haaren und Gewand, einzig die schwere Krone auf seinem Haupt hielt seinen Schopf halbwegs im Zaum. Ein bitterkalter Wintermorgen, fernab jeglicher Wärme und Lebensfreude. Langsam schritt er näher an die Brüstung des Walles und blickte auf das Tal vor dem Erebor.  
>Ein großer Teil der Soldaten war bereits zur Abreise angetreten, selbst von seiner Position aus konnte Fíli ihre düstren Mienen erkennen, sie alle schienen alles andere als glücklich in weniger als einem Jahr nach der letzten, großen Schlacht erneut in den Kampf geschickt wurden.<p>

Kíli trat aus der Feste, blickte für einen Moment hoch zu seinem Bruder, auch seine Miene war unbewegt und abweisend. Mehr als diesen Blick würde Fíli zum Abschied nicht erhalten, kein Wort der Hoffnung oder des Mutes. Fíli hatte sich die Abneigung Kílis verdient, zu herzlos und harsch war er in den letzten Wochen mit ihm umgesprungen, stets überkam ihm die Scham ob seines Verhaltens. Doch dann war es meist zu spät, er konnte seine Worte nicht zurücknehmen.  
>Er hatte die Krone nie gewollt, wünschte sich mit jedem Tag, Thorin wäre noch am Leben, würde an seiner statt regieren und wahrlich ein großer König sein, ein guter König. Ein Besserer, als er selbst es war und wohl auch jemals sein konnte.<br>Verbitterung ließ seine Züge erhärten, Fíli wusste, seine Taktik Unsicherheit durch Härte und Schroffheit wettzumachen war zum Scheitern verurteilt, niemand würde sich lange davon täuschen lassen.

„Euer Bruder scheint alles andere als erfreut, von Euch mit dieser Aufgabe bedacht worden zu sein", Balin trat neben Fíli, das weiße Haar und sein Bart wurden sogleich vom Wind erfasst, Strähnen peitschten dem Zwerg ins Gesicht und doch verzog er keine Miene. Fíli seufzte leise.  
>„Meine Worte waren es, die mir seinen Zorn einbrachten. Hätte ich mein Anliegen anders formuliert, er hätte verstanden, warum ich will, dass er es ist, der die Truppen führt. Mit Kíli an der Spitze des Heeres, ist es fast so, als sei ich persönlich anwesend."<br>Ernsthaftigkeit und Besorgnis ließen seinen Blick erneut zu seinem Bruder wandern, der nun neben Dwalin stand und sich leise mit dem älteren Zwerg unterhielt.

„Ich will und kann Euch nicht vorenthalten, dass auch mein Bruder wenig erbaut ob Eurer Ansprache war. Ihr müsst Euch nicht beweisen, niemanden mit Worten einschüchtern, schon gar nicht Dwalin. Aus Respekt Euch gegenüber ließ er diese Verfehlung durchgehen, er wird sich allerdings nicht erneut beugen, solltet Ihr Euch wieder derart im Ton vergreifen."  
>Balin brachte es fertig, trotz dieser harschen Worte einen freundlichen Unterton beizubehalten, wenn er sprach fühlte Fíli sich stets respektvoll behandelt. Eine Eigenschaft, die er seinem Berater sehr neidete.<br>„Ich weiß", murmelte Fíli sehr leise, wusste dennoch, dass seine Worte bis an Balins Ohren gedrungen waren.  
>„Lass es Kíli und Dwalin wissen, wenn sie zurückgekehrt sind."<br>Langsam nickte der König. „Ich danke dir", er wüsste nicht, was er ohne Balin als seinen Berater gemacht hätte. Wahrscheinlich Unheil und Verderben über den Erebor gebracht.

Langsam ging die Sonne über dem Tal auf, doch selbst ihre Strahlen vermochten die Luft nicht zu erwärmen, in noch immer klirrender Kälte setzte sich das Heer schließlich in Bewegung. Dwalin hatte seinem Bruder einen stummen Gruß des Abschieds entrichtet, Kíli hingegen hatte sich nicht einmal mehr zu Fíli umgewandt, ritt an der Spitze des Heeres auf seinem grauen Kriegspony und verschwand zusehends aus Fílis Blick.

Fíli blieb nicht und wartete, bis alle Krieger das Tal verlassen hatten, wandte sich ab und kehrte in die Bergfeste zurück.

„Wollt Ihr noch immer an einer baldigen Eheschließung festhalten?", richtete Balin das Wort an Fíli sobald er sich in den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen gelassen hatte.  
>„Ich muss. Hätte mein Onkel Kinder gehabt, sie wären es, denen der Königsanspruch zugefallen wäre, nicht mir. Ich will meinen Neffen und Nichten, sollte Kíli denn einst Kinder haben, nicht ebenfalls ein derartiges Schicksal aufbürden."<br>Balin seufzte leise, seine nächsten Worte gerieten ein wenig eindringlicher.  
>„Das verlangt auch niemand von Euch. Noch seid Ihr jung, lasst die Zeit entscheiden, wann es an Euch ist eine Familie zu gründen. Euer Herz wird es euch nicht danken, eine Ehe nur aufgrund eurer Königswürde zu treffen und Euch Euren Gefühlen völlig zu verschließen. Ich sage nicht, dass es unklug ist, zu heiraten. Aber weder Euch, noch dem Volk wäre mit einer arrangierten Ehe geholfen, die nur auf dem Protokoll, nicht aber auf Liebe beruht. Trefft eine Entscheidung nicht, nur weil Ihr glaubt, es sei Eure Pflicht und lasst Euren persönlichen Gram nicht eure Gedanken kontrollieren."<p>

Fíli schwieg eine Weile, er selbst hatte sich bereits mehr als nur eine Nacht genau ob dieser Gedanken um die Ohren geschlagen, in seinen Augen gab es keinen anderen Ausweg. Er konnte nicht hier sitzen und warten, bis seine große Liebe zur Tür hereinkam.  
>„Ich danke dir für deine ehrlichen Worte, doch mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich muss Durins Linie stärken, je eher desto besser. Meine Gefühle sollten einer Entscheidung, die auch das Volk betrifft, nicht im Wege stehen."<br>Ein unerklärliches Lächeln zog sich ob dieser Worte über Balins Gesicht, fragend hob Fíli eine Augenbraue.  
>„Das waren die einsichtigsten und vernünftigsten Worte, die ich mir von Euch erhoffen konnte. Ich wusste schon zu Beginn, dass Ihr Eure Meinung nicht ändern würdet, doch jetzt kann ich mit ruhigem Gewissen behaupten, dass Eure Entscheidung wahrlich auf Vernunft beruht und Ihr wisst, worauf Ihr Euch einlasst."<br>Balin zog ein Pergament aus seinem Gewand und reichte es an Fíli.  
>„Ich habe mich, ganz wie Ihr wolltet, bereits nach einigen geeigneten Kandidatinnen umgesehen. Wenn Ihr es wünscht, werde ich sogleich mit den Vorbereitungen eines Empfangs beginnen, auf dem ihr die Damen näher kennen lernen könnt."<br>Der König nickte und Balin deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an, verließ Fílis Arbeitszimmer und machte sich zweifelsohne sogleich an die Arbeit.

Nach außen hin behielt Fíli seine zuversichtliche Miene bei, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass unterschwellig Zweifel an ihm zu nagen begannen. Wusste er wirklich, worauf er sich einließ? War er bereit dazu? Er musste es, er selbst ließ sich keine andere Wahl.  
>Seine Mutter würde wenig begeistert sein, zwar war sie selbst eine Ehe auf der Grundlage der Liebe eingegangen, ihre eigene Mutter jedoch nicht. Fílis Großmutter war gegen ihren Willen mit Thráin verheiratet worden, hatte ihre Kinder zwar über alles geliebt, ihr Leben jedoch in Tristess in Einsamkeit verbracht. Obgleich Fíli ihr bereits versichert hatte, dass er seine Frau stets mit Respekt und Achtung behandeln würde, hatte Dís ihre Meinung nicht geändert.<p>

„Kein noch so achtsamer Mann vermag einer Frau die Geborgenheit zu geben, die ein Liebender zu vermitteln weiß", hatte Dís ernst gesagt, „denke zudem auch an dich. Deine Position als König war ungewollt, solltest du dir dann nicht zumindest eine Frau wählen, die du liebst und auf deren Unterstützung du bauen kannst?"

Fíli fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Sein Leben im Erebor hatte er sich gewiss anders ausgemalt.


	4. Kapitel 3: Von Aberglaube und Narren

**Kapitel Drei: Von Aberglaube und Narren**

Seine Stimmung stand dem eisigen Wetter um nichts an Kälte nach, verdrossen saß Kíli im Sattel seines grauen Ponys und starrte auf den Weg vor sich. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Klappern der Hufe, ab und an war das metallische Klirren eines Speeres oder einer Axt zu hören, die gegen ein eisernes Schild schlug. Außer ihm waren nur Dwalin und fünf der obersten Generäle beritten, das ganze Heer mit Ponys auszustatten war zu kostspielig. Einige der Soldaten führten riesige Bergziegen mit sich, die Gepäck, Vorräte und andere Lasten trugen. Sein Atem bildete kleine Dampfwolken in der Morgenluft, bereits jetzt konnte er spüren, wie seine unbehandschuhten Finger steif ob der Kälte wurden.  
>Auch Dwalin wirkte nicht glücklich, aufrecht saß er auf seinem schwarzen Pony, seinem Herrn gleich war dieses Tier größer als seine Artgenossen, beinahe ein richtiges Pferd.<p>

„Wir haben einen langen Weg vor uns", grummelte Dwalin als er spürte, dass Kíli ihn beobachtete.  
>„Ja. Eigentlich dachte ich, nun endlich eine Heimat gefunden zu haben. Einen Ort, an dem wir ruhen und rasten können. Die Ered Luin waren einst meine Heimat und auch, wenn ich sie ab und an vermisse, so drängt mich doch nichts den unbeschwerlichen Weg zurück zu gehen."<br>„Nichts außer deinem Bruder, dessen Verstand offenbar von seiner Krone erschlagen wurde."  
>Dwalins Gesicht war zu ernst, als dass er diese Worte als Scherz gemeint haben könnte.<br>„Ich kann dir nicht widersprechen. Vor einem Jahr noch, jedem, der mich fragte, hätte ich berichtet wie sehr ich Fíli vertraue, mein Leben ohne zu zögern in seine Hände legen würde. Doch nun? Ich erkenne ihn kaum noch, jeden Tag entfernt er sich mehr", nachdenklich starrte er einige Augenblicke auf die Mähne seines Reittieres, „ich werde ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden müssen, wenn wir zurück sind."  
>Schnaubend schüttelte er den Kopf als er daran dache, dass Fíli zu heiraten beabsichtige.<br>„Wahrlich, er ist ein Narr dieser Tage."  
>„Dem gibt es nichts hinzuzufügen. Doch genug ob unseres aus der Art schlagenden Königs. In wieweit glaubst du den Behauptungen, Skorgrim wandle wieder unter den Lebenden, gerufen aus dem Reich des Todes von Ivar Bluthand?", Dwalin blickte zu Kíli hinab, seine Augen voller Neugier.<p>

Kíli dachte nach, ehe er dem großen Zwerg eine Antwort gab.  
>„Aberglaube mag viel auszurichten in den Gemütern der Leichtgläubigen", setzte er an, „doch würden unsere Späher ihre Berichte auf alte Geschichten gründen?"<br>„Genau dieser Gedanke ist auch mir gekommen", Dwalin warf einen raschen Blick über die Schulter und senkte seine Stimme, „ich würde nur zu gern glauben, Skorgrim läge tot in seiner Gruft. Aber unter den Spähern waren gestandene Krieger, ehrenhaft und aufrichtig. Wir sollten auf der Hut sein, wer weiß schon, was uralte Magie zu tun vermag?"

„Wahrlich, welch herrliche Aussichten. Nach Monaten der Reise müssen wir die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, uns einem dunklen Magier und einem untoten Zwergenfürsten zu stellen."  
>Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Dwalins Gesicht.<br>„Aber immerhin kommen wir etwas an die frische Luft."  
>Kíli schüttelte den Kopf, doch auch er konnte sich einem schwachen Grinsen nicht verwehren. Wenigstens hatten Dwalins Worte ihn für einige Augenblicke aufheitern können.<p>

Der Tag verging zum größten Teil schweigend, die Kälte tat ihr übriges und so marschierte das Heer stumm an Thal vorbei. Noch war Kíli unschlüssig, welchen Weg sie einschlagen sollten, dass er allein die Führung in der Hand hatte, vermochte ihn nicht zu begeistern, im Gegenteil. Er befolgte Befehle lieber, als dass er sie gab. Hatte sein Bruder, dem er diese Führung zu verdanken hatte, auf derlei Gedanken Rücksicht genommen oder sie gar zur Grundlage seiner Entscheidung gemacht?  
>Fíli mochte zwar gegenwärtig ein wenig neben sich stehen, doch seinem Bruder eine Last nur deshalb aufzubürden, nur, weil auch er selbst von Verantwortung nieder gedrückt wurde, nein, das konnte Kíli sich nun wirklich nicht vorstellen.<br>Für einen kurzen Moment war ihm in den Sinn gekommen, dass Fíli ihn vielleicht deshalb an der Spitze des Heeres sehen wollte, weil er seinem Bruder vertrauen konnte, wusste, dass Kíli alles in seiner Macht stehende versuchen würde, ihre Reise zu einem guten Ende zu bringen.  
>Wenn dem so war, dachte Kíli, dann hatte Fíli sich mehr als nur im Ton vergriffen, als er ihm die Leitung übertrug.<p>

Balin würde bei seinem Bruder im Erebor verweilen, ein tröstlicher Gedanke, mit etwas Glück vermochte der weise Zwerg seinem Bruder gehörig den Kopf zu waschen. Wenn alle Mühe vergebens blieb, würde Kíli den letzten Ausweg gehen – seine Mutter bitten, sich Fíli einmal vorzuknöpfen. Gewiss, Dís hatte sich bisher zurückgehalten was die Entscheidung und Führung ihres Sohnes betraf, doch weitere Verfehlungen Fílis würde auch sie nicht tatenlos mit ansehen.  
>Auch ohne seine Bitte würde Dís eingreifen, davon war Kíli überzeugt.<p>

Die Nächte waren voll eisiger Kälte, als die ersten Anzeichen der Dämmerung zu sehen waren, schickte Kíli einige Späher aus, um einen geeigneten Lagerplatz zu suchen.  
>Als die Sonne endgültig hinter dem Horizont versank, standen hunderte Zelte in Reih und Glied, wirkten beinahe gespenstig, wie sie ihre langen Schatten im schwindenden Licht warfen.<br>Als Anführer hätte Kíli ein riesiges Zelt voller Annehmlichkeiten zugestanden, er bestand jedoch darauf, sein Lager in einem Normalen aufzuschlagen, wollte sich nicht als etwas Besseres geben. Durch Dwalin wusste er, dass die Soldaten ihm diesen Zug hoch anrechneten, generell schienen sie Kíli trotz seines geringen Alters zu achten, gehörte er doch zu der Gruppe von Gefährten, die unter der Leitung von Thorin Eichenschild auszogen um den Erebor von Smaug zu befreien.

Der Schmerz ob des Verlustes seines Onkels stach tief und Trauer erfüllte Kílis Verstand. Thorin wüsste, was zu tun wäre. Abgesehen davon, dass er an Fílis statt herrschen würde, hätte Thorin dem blonden Zwerg jegliche Flausen und Missetaten ausgetrieben. Ganz so, wie er es getan hatte, als Fíli und Kíli noch Zwerglinge gewesen waren und ihr Onkel sie ein ums andere Mal auf frischer Tat ertappt hatte, wenn sie wieder einmal etwas ausgeheckt hatten. Ein Lächeln legte sich bei diesem Gedanken auf Kílis Gesicht, wenn auch eine Spur Trauer sich darunter gemischt hatte. Sollte er eines Tages Thorin auch nur im Entferntesten gleichen, so wusste er, dann konnte er wahrlich stolz auf sich sein.


	5. Kapitel 4: Eine Gefährtin für den König

**Kapitel Vier: Eine Gefährtin für den König**

Unschlüssig stand Fíli vor dem Nebeneingang der Festhalle, indem die von Balin ausgewählten Damen sicher schon auf ihn warteten. Er trug ein Gewand aus schwerem, dunkelblauem Samt, als König stünde ihm sattes Rot zu, doch er wollte nicht allzu protzig auftreten. Mit einem Mal überkam ihn der Gedanke, dass er doch etwas zu voreilig gehandelt hatte, war er schon bereit eine Frau auszuwählen, mit der er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte? Wohl kaum. Doch je eher die Thronfolge gesichert war, desto besser, ein Sohn oder eine Tochter würden seine Position stärken. Fíli atmete noch einmal tief durch, stellte sicher, dass seine schwere Krone ebenmäßig auf seinem blonden Haupt saß und trat ein.

Alle Augen huschten sogleich zu ihm herüber, Diener standen entlang der Wände, warteten auf ihren Einsatz, zehn prachtvoll gewandete Damen knicksten tief, ehe sie sich aufrichteten und kokett lächelten. Fíli beschränkte sich vorerst auf ein freundliches Kopfnicken, er würde genug Zeit haben, allerlei Nettigkeiten auszutauschen. Balin stand ebenfalls lächeln am anderen Ende der Halle, an dem ein langer Tisch aufgestellt worden war, zahllose Teller und silberne Kelche warteten nur darauf, mit Speis und Trank gefüllt zu werden.  
>Die Halle schien noch prachtvoller als am Tag seiner Krönung, Bahnen roten Stoffes zogen sich über die sonst so kalten Steinwände, in allen Haltern brannten Fackeln und ein zusätzlicher Kronleuchter war unter der hohen Decke angebracht worden sodass die Halle zur Gänze in einem warmen, weichen Licht beleuchtet wurde. Girlanden aus vergoldeten Blättern waren kunstvoll um die Säulen, welche in der Mitte der Halle standen um die schwere Decke zu stützen, in Fílis Augen waren florale Motive etwas fehl am Platz, vermittelten eine beinahe elbischen Eindruck.<p>

Die Damen rührten sich nicht, Fíli war erleichtert, als Balin ihn unauffällig an seine Seite winkte, wieder war der König dankbar ob der Anwesenheit seines Beraters. Allein wäre es ihm schwer gefallen, beim Anblick derlei anmutiger Weiblichkeit seine Sinne beisammen zu halten.  
>„Mein Herr, ich bin erfreut Euch die erste Kandidatin präsentieren zu dürfen", Balin schritt an seiner Seite zu einer eleganten, wenn auch schon etwas älteren Zwergin hinüber. Sein Berater stellte sie ihm als „Orlena" vor und obgleich Fíli nicht ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt hatte, war er davon überzeugt dass diese Dame nicht in die engere Wahl fallen würde. Wenn er schon heiratete, dann sollte die Auserkorene nicht dem Alter seiner eigenen Mutter entsprechen.<br>Stets lächelnd erwiderte er den Gruß der Damen, alle schienen um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu buhlen, bei den meisten vergaß Fíli allerdings den Namen, kaum, dass er zu der Nächsten herüber geschritten war.

Nach der Bekanntmachung folgte das Essen, ein üppiges Festmahl, bestehend aus zwei Vorspeisen, vier Hauptgängen und drei kunstvoll angerichteten Nachspeisen. Drei Musiker traten währenddessen in den Saal, begleiteten ihr Mahl mit leisen, wohlklingend dahinplätschernden Melodien. Trotz all der Annehmlichkeiten fühlte Fíli sich fehl am Platz, wie er dort am Kopfende des Tisches auf seinem Thron saß, umgeben von all den wunderschönen Frauen, seichten Melodien und all dem Essen. Zu wenig Matsch und Kampf, befand er.

„Verzeiht mein König, würdet ihr mir diese Schüssel zu Eurer Rechten anreichen?", die helle Stimme einer Zwergin riss Fíli aus seinen Gedanken und er hob neugierig den Blick, wandte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme vernommen hatte. Fjarín, so war ihr Name, lächelte bezaubernd zu ihm herüber, wirkte dabei in ihrem Gebaren nicht zu unterwürfig oder aufmerksamkeitsheischend.  
>Unbestreitbar, mit ihrem langen, silberblonden Haar und den hellgrünen, leicht schräg sitzenden Augen war sie zweifelsohne eine Schönheit. Ihr zartblaues Kleid unterstrich nur das Silber in ihrem Haar, sie trug kaum Schmuck, lediglich eine schlichte, feingliedrige Kette lag um ihren schlanken Hals.<br>„Natürlich", erwiderte Fíli rasch, musste unwillkürlich lächeln während er nach der besagten Schüssel griff.

„Soll ich sie in die engere Auswahl beziehen?", fragte Balin leise von der Seite, ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und seine Augen blitzen amüsiert als Fíli kaum merklich nickte.

Die Musiker stimmten einen schnelleren Rhythmus an als die Teller geleert waren und mit Schrecken begriff Fíli, dass man von ihm erwartete, mit jeder der Damen zu tanzen. Stumm ergab er sich seinem Schicksal, Dís hatte in seiner Jugend darauf gepocht, dass er, aber auch Kíli, Tanzunterricht nahmen. Eine höchst peinliche Angelegenheit, von der er nun profitieren konnte. Nach und nach forderte Fíli alle Kandidatinnen zum Tanze auf, versuchte bei allen den gleichen Eifer an den Tag zu legen. Seine Miene heiterte sich auf als Fjarín an die Reihe kam, grazil legte sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter, legte die andere in Seine und lächelte. Wieder konnte Fíli nicht umhin, diese Miene zu erwidern.

„Vermögt Ihr auch Euer Schwert so geschickt zu führen?", fragte sie während sie an Fílis Seite über den Steinboden zu schweben schien.  
>„Von welchem Schwert redet Ihr, werte Dame?", Fíli hatte diese Worte nicht am Verlassen seines Mundes hindern können, mit Staunen sah er jedoch, dass das Lächeln auf Fjaríns Zügen breiter wurde.<br>„Wie ich sehe wollt Ihr keine Zeit verschwenden. Welch ein Glück dass Ihr derlei forsche Worte an mich gerichtet habt, werde ich doch nicht wie ein kleines Mädchen erröten und den Blick senken."  
>Fílis musste grinsen, er konnte es nicht leugnen, Fjarín sagte ihm zu. Mehr noch, als er zuzugeben bereit war.<br>„In diesem Fall kann ich mich wahrlich glücklich schätzen", erwiderte Fíli, ließ eine Hand der Zwergin los und sie vollführte eine elegante Drehung auf der Stelle, „seid Ihr Euch Eurerseits bewusst, dass Ihr um ein weiteres Treffen mit mir nicht umhin kommen werdet?"  
>Ihre hellen Augen blitzen vergnügt, dann seufzte sie gespielt.<br>„Beinahe hatte ich gehofft, entkommen zu sein."  
>Fíli musste lachen und meinte zu sehen, wie sich ein zufriedener Ausdruck auf Balins Züge legte, zwischen den verbliebenen Damen umher schritt und freundlich Konversation betrieb.<p>

Der Abend verging und am Ende verblieb Fíli allein mit seinem Berater.  
>„Das hatte ich mir um einiges unerträglicher ausgemalt", Fíli saß auf seinem Thron und trank Wein aus einem silbernen Kelch, „ich muss sagen, du hast großartige Arbeit geleistet."<br>„Ich danke Euch. Ich nehme an, Euch schwebt ein weiteres Treffen mit Fjarín vor?"  
>Fíli nickte.<br>„Eine gute Wahl. Zwar mag sie nicht dem ranghöchsten Adelshaus zu entstammen doch ist ihr Charakter von derart aufrichtiger und freundlicher Natur, dass Ihr sicherlich eine angenehme Zeit mit ihr verbringen werdet."  
>„Das wird abzuwarten sein", Fíli leerte seinen Kelch und hoffte im Stillen, dass Balins Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen.<p> 


	6. Kapitel 5: Vom Tode erwartet

**Kapitel Fünf: Vom Tode erwartet**

Wochen vergingen und der Winter wich schließlich dem Frühling, die Tage wurden milder und obwohl noch jeden Morgen Reif Wiesen und Wälder bedeckte, vermochte der Temperaturanstieg die Moral der Truppe zu stärken.  
>Nur noch wenige Tage und sie würden die Ered Luin erreichen, zu klarer Stunde waren bereits die fernen Gipfel der Berge am Horizont zu erkennen.<p>

„Endlich", murrte Dwalin als sein Pony den ersten Huf auf den Pfad setze, der sie bis auf Frerins Platz und vor Thorins Halle führen würde, „ich kann es kaum erwarten, den harten Boden in meinem Zelt gegen ein richtiges Bett zu tauschen", er streckte sich im Sattel, „von mir aus schlafe ich auch auf einer Pritsche, wenn ich dafür nur von all den widerlichen Insekten verschont bleibe."  
>Kíli musste grinsen, verstand er doch Dwalins Klage. Mit der Wärme kehrten auch Käfer und allerlei anderes Krabbelgetier an die Erdoberfläche zurück, erst gestern hatte er feststellen müssen, dass sich offenbar eine ganze Heuschreckenkolonie seine Decken als geeigneten Rastplatz erwählt hatten.<br>Aufregung kam in ihm auf, schon bald würde er wieder einen Blick auf den Ort werfen können, an dem er aufgewachsen war, den er lange seine Heimat genannt hatte.  
>„Eine wohlige Aussicht, die Nacht unter festem Stein; und nicht unter Zeltleinen verbringen zu können", stimmte Kíli dem älteren Zwerg zu.<br>„Lasst uns hoffen, dass wir bis dahin auf keine Grimmhand treffen", seine Miene verdüsterte sich.

Im Nachhinein dachte Kíli, er hätte es nicht beschwören dürfen. Kaum, dass die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versank, kehrte einer ihrer wenigen, berittenen Boten zurück.  
>„Ein Lager der Grimmhand, nicht weit entfernt. Es scheint nur ein Außenposten zu sein, wenige Krieger, doch dürften sie bereits wissen, dass wir auf dem Weg sind."<br>Kíli tauschte einen ernsten Blick mit Dwalin.  
>„Auf lange Sicht hätten wir uns ohnehin nicht vor ihnen verstecken können. Dennoch, richten wir unsere Schritte weiter westlich, müssen wir unbedingt versuchen, eine direkte Konfrontation so lange wie nur möglich zu verhindern."<br>Dwalins Meine verfinsterte sich, auch Kíli wusste, was es heißen würde einen Pfad gen Westen einzuschlagen. Ihre Ankunft in Thorins Halle würde sich um mindestens einen Tag verzögern, doch jede Verzögerung war besser als ein offener Kampf.

Zu ihrem Glück konnten sie ungehindert passieren, Kíli reiste fortan mit einem mulmigen Gefühl, stets wandte er sich um, konnte das Gefühl von Augen, die auf ihm ruhten, nicht abschütteln.  
>„Sie treiben mich in den Wahnsinn obgleich ich nicht einem von ihnen leibhaftig gegenüber getreten bin", murmelte Kíli so leise, dass nur Dwalins Ohren seine Worte vernehmen konnten.<br>„Bist du jemals einem begegnet?"  
>Dwalin nickte.<p>

„Die Grimmhand waren nicht immer ein uns feindlich gesinntes Volk, bevor Skorgrim dem Wahnsinn verfiel, kämpften wir Seite an Seite. Unter seiner Herrschaft jedoch wandten sie ihre Klingen gegen ihre einstigen Kampfesbrüder und richteten viele von uns." Dwalins Blick wurde dunkel, seine Gedanken hingen längst vergangenen Tagen nach.

Der Tag neigte sich seinem Ende, lange Schatten krochen über den Boden, mit der Nacht kam auch die Kälte, die ohne die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne noch immer die Oberhand gewann.

„Kíli!", zischte Dwalin plötzlich, „was liegt dort abseits des Weges?" Sein Magen zog sich zusammen als Kíli sein Pony näher an den leblosen Körper herantrieb, der bäuchlings neben dem Weg lag. Er schwang sich aus dem Sattel und drehte den Leichnam mit dem Fuß herum, konnte jetzt in das bleiche, schon von Maden zerfressene Gesicht blicken. Nur die noch vorherrschende Kälte konnte verhindert haben, dass der Gestank, der nun in Kílis Nase kroch, sich nicht weiter ausgebreitet hatte. Die Fäulnis des Todes hing in der Luft und Kíli schlug sich seinen Mantel vor die untere Hälfte seines Gesichtes.  
>„Einer der Wachen aus Thorins Halle", auch Dwalin hatte sich aus dem Sattel gleiten lassen, stieß mit dem Fuß gegen das Wappen auf der Rüstung des Toten. Das Heer kam zum stehen und Unruhe machte sich breit als die Neuigkeit sich wie ein Lauffeuer zu verbreiten begann.<p>

„Hier liegen noch weitere Leichen", einer der Hauptmänner war ihnen gefolgt, stand etwas abseits in einer kleinen Senke. „Ihr solltet Euch das ansehen", richtete der Zwerg das Wort an Kíli. Wissend, dass er sich den ihm sich bietenden Anblick nur allzu gern erspart hätte, griff Kíli die Zügel seines Ponys und folgte dem Ruf, Dwalin dicht an seiner Seite.  
>Vier weitere tote Zwerge lagen zu ihren Füßen, drei von ihnen in der Rüstung der Ered Luin, eine der Leichen war jedoch in einen Panzer gehüllt, von dessen Art Kíli noch nie einen zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Ein schwerer Brustpanzer, blutrot gefärbt über einem schwarzen Kettenhemd. Dem Toten fehlte der Kopf, Maden und andere Grabwürmer krochen aus dem sauberen Stumpf und eine Woge der Übelkeit überkam ihm, mit aller Macht kämpfte er sie nieder, durfte sich nicht vor seinen Hauptmännern und Soldaten übergeben.<p>

„Wo ist sein Kopf?", fragte der Zwerg, der die Leichen entdeckt hatte.  
>„Den werden wir nicht finden", tiefe Sorgenfalten zogen sich über Dwalins Gesicht, sein Blick war so düster, wie Kíli es selten erlebt hatte.<br>„Das", er pochte mit dem Ende seiner Streitaxt auf den Panzer der Leiche, „ist die Uniform der Leibwache Skorgrims. Sie entfernen den Toten ihre Köpfe und nehmen sie mit."  
>Entsetzt starrte Kíli ihn an, auch auf dem Gesicht des Hauptmannes war Abscheu zu lesen.<br>„Es muss nicht heißen, dass Skorgrim zurück ist", setzte Kíli an, es war mehr sein eigener Verstand, den er mit seinen Worten zu überzeugen suchte, Dwalin warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu.  
>„Nein", sagte er dann grimmig, „aber wir sollten gewappnet sein."<p>

Sie verbrannten die Leichen der Zwerge, die Wachen der Ered Luin allerdings von dem Leichnam des Grimmhand getrennt, ihm wollte man nicht die gleiche, letzte Ehre erweisen.  
>„Wenn Skorgrim zurück sein sollte", murmelte Dwalin und seine Stimme erhob sich kaum über das Knistern der Flammen, „dann müssen wir auch damit rechnen, dass Ivar Bluthand an seiner Seite weilt."<br>Kíli schnaubte.  
>„Ich wollte schon immer jemandem gegenübertreten, der meinen Alpträumen entsprungen sein könnte", Bitterkeit legte sich in seine Stimme, „ich gehe und verfasse dem König eine Nachricht. Er sollte wissen, womit wir es wahrscheinlich zu tun haben."<p> 


	7. Kapitel 6: Ein Machtwort

**Kapitel Sechs: Ein Machtwort**

Müde rieb Fíli sich die Augen. Bis spät in die Nacht brütete er über den Brief, den er am Tage zuvor von einem der Boten überreicht bekam.  
>Kíli hatte ihm geschrieben - ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, wenn er es recht bedachte, bis auf den Schriftzug und das Siegel am Ende des Schreibens deutete nichts darauf hin, dass es sein Bruder war, der ihm Bericht erstattete.<p>

_Mein König,_  
><em>es steht schlechter um Thorins Halle, als wir befürchteten. Noch vor unserem Eintreffen im Thráin Tal fanden unsere Späher die ersten Leichen, drei Wachen der Ered Luin, aber auch ein Zwerg, der nach seiner Rüstung und Dwalins Wort zu urteilen, aus Skorgrims persönlicher Leibwache stammt.<em>  
><em>In absehbarer Zeit werde ich Euch erneut Bericht erstatten.<em>  
><em>Kíli, Sohn des Andrír, dritter März des Jahres 2943 im Dritten Zeitalter.<em>

Kein Wort des Grußes oder der Nachfrage, nicht ein Buchstabe verriet, dass es sein Bruder war, der sich weit entfernt in den Ered Luin neuen Gefahren gegenüber sah.  
>Nicht, dass er Kíli einen Vorwurf hätte machen können, war es doch sein eigenes Verhalten, welches noch immer die Abneigung seines Bruders verschuldete. Fíli war deutlich bewusst, dass er selbst mehr als nur zu hart mit ihm umgesprungen war.<br>Wie sehr wünschte er nun, er könne das Gesagte rückgängig machen, sich mit Kíli aussöhnen. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, Balin an seiner statt zu schicken, obgleich Kílis Anwesenheit die königliche Familie repräsentierte, so sehnte er sich nach dem oft lachenden Gesicht, dem Grinsen, aber auch manch klugen Worten, die Kíli fand, wenn er denn nur wollte.

Mit einem leisen Zischen verlosch eine der zahlreichen Kerzen auf dem großen aus Eichenholz gefertigten Schreibtisch, das heiße Wachs hatte sich bereits auf der Tischplatte ausgebreitet und war stetig hinab auf den dicken Teppich getropft ohne, dass Fíli dies bemerkt hatte. Es schien an der Zeit, die Sorgen und Nöte für den Rest der Nacht sich selbst zu überlassen, sein müdes Haupt auf seinem weichen Kissen zu betten und endlich etwas Ruhe zu finden. Doch er hatte sich nicht einmal erhoben, als mit einem leisen Knarren die Tür zu dem königlichen Arbeitszimmer geöffnet wurde.

„Mutter", erstaunt setzte Fíli sich aufrechter hin als Dís in die schwach beleuchtete Kammer trat, „was tust du hier zu dieser Zeit?"  
>Dís' Haupthaar und Bart waren ordentlich geflochten, ihr Nachtgewand deutete darauf hin, dass sie eigentlich bereits zu Bett gegangen war.<br>„Deine Schlafkammer ist viel zu oft verlassen, wenn ich mich ins Bett begebe", tadelnd sah sie auf ihren ältesten Sohn hinab, schloss leise die Tür hinter sich, „es tut nicht gut, sich bis spät in die Nacht mit Problemen zu quälen. Selbst Fjarín hat dies bereits bemerkt und ist nicht sonderlich glücklich ob dieser Tatsche."

Fíli zog die Brauen zusammen. Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass Dís und Fjarín Kontakt zueinander hatte. Doch schien es dieser Tage viele Dinge zu geben, von der er keinerlei Kenntnis besaß.  
>„Hat Fjarín sich beklagt?", fragte er schuldbewusst, noch hatte er mit seiner Mutter kein Wort ob der jungen Zwergin gewechselt.<br>Dís schüttelte den Kopf.  
>„Fjarín ist ein gutes Mädchen, selbst wenn ihr etwas missfällt so lässt sie es nach außen hin nicht sichtbar werden. Du solltest wirklich mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen, nachdem du sie nun einmal eingeladen hast."<p>

„Du hast ja Recht", murmelte Fíli und sank erneut in den schweren Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte Fjarín wirklich eingeladen, bisher seine Einladung noch nicht umgesetzt.  
>„Morgen werde ich ein Bankett ausrichten lassen, nur für uns beide. Und dich, wenn es dir belieben sollte an unserem Tisch zu speisen."<br>Zu seinem Erstaunen kicherte Dís.  
>„Oh, sicherlich würde es Fjarín zusagen, wenn die Mutter ihres eventuellen Mannes auf Schritt und Tritt an ihren Rockzipfeln hängt."<br>„Ich wollte nur höflich sein!", protestierte Fíli, gab sich allerdings etwas besänftigt als er sah, dass Dís noch immer lächelte.  
>„Ich weiß. Es besteht zudem kein Bedarf eines prunkvollen Bankettes, Fjarín ist bereits froh und zufrieden, wenn sie etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen darf, ungeachtet der Umstände."<br>Mittlerweile war seine Mutter bis vor seinen Schreibtisch getreten.  
>„Sie mag dich wirklich, enttäusche sie nicht."<p>

Fürs Erste beließ es Fíli dabei, noch hatte er sich mit seinen Gefühlen bezüglich der Zwergin nicht auseinander gesetzt, würde dennoch dem Rat seiner Mutter folgen.

Zögerlich reichte er Dís dann den Brief, den er von Kíli erhalten hatte. Misstrauisch nahm sie ihn, ihre Augen wurden von Sorge erfüllt während sie über die wenigen Zeilen huschte.  
>„Die Grimmhand waren schon immer sonderlich, auch, als sie noch die Verbündeten der Ered Luin waren. Ihr Anführer, Skorgrim, war voller Bosheit und Hass, richtete sein Schwert gegen sein eigenes Volk um die Macht zu erlangen. Auch meinen Großvater Thrór wollte er besiegen, konnte unserer Streitmacht allerdings nicht standhalten."<br>„Du hast mir nie etwas davon erzählt", fragend blickte Fíli zu seiner Mutter auf, „glaubst du, es ist wahr, was man über ihn und Ivar Bluthand berichtet?"  
>Dís Augen weilten lange auf dem Pergament, ehe sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte.<br>„Ich kann es nicht sagen, keinesfalls schließe ich es aus, zu viel Böses wandelt auf dieser Welt, warum sollte Ivar Bluthand nicht real sein?"  
>Das wollte nicht recht zu der Erwartung passen, die Fíli an die Antwort seiner Mutter gestellt hatte.<p>

„Wir müssen über noch etwas anderes reden", Dís' Blick wurde sehr ernst, sie legte den Brief zurück auf den Tisch und beugte sich etwas vor.  
>„Du wirst dich bei deinem Bruder entschuldigen, wenn er zurückkehrt."<br>„Ich wollte doch nur-", begann Fíli, wurde jedoch mit einem bösen Blick seitens Dís zum Schweigen gebracht.  
>„Keine Widerrede! Du hast deinen Bruder kaltherzig fortgeschickt, sei dankbar, wenn er unverletzt zurückkehrt. So behandelt man seine Geschwister nicht!"<br>Der König wurde unter der Schimpftirade immer kleiner, schien in seinem Stuhl versinken zu wollen.  
>„Ja, Mutter."<br>„Morgen lädst du Fjarín ein und schenkst ihr die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie verdient!"  
>„Ja, Mutter", murmelte Fíli kleinlaut.<br>„Und nun marsch, ins Bett junger Mann!"  
>„Ja, Mutter", Fíli erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, legte seine Krone beiseite und machte, dass er in seine Schlafkammer kam.<br>So konnte er das Grinsen, dass sich auf Dís' Gesicht stahl, nicht sehen. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, wie einfach es war, ihren Sohn auf die rechte Bahn zu schicken - warum hatte sie diesen Weg nicht schon früher eingeschlagen?


	8. Kapitel 7: Schlimmer als erwartet

**Kapitel Sieben: Schlimmer als erwartet**

Regenschleier verdeckten Kílis ersten Blick auf Thorins Halle, doch trotz des schlechten Wetters war zu erkennen, dass die Feste nicht halb so belebt war, wie sie hätte sein sollen.  
>Erst, als sie über den Platz mit der Statue von Frerin geritten waren und direkt vor den massiven Steintoren zum Halten kamen, regte sich ein Anzeichen von Leben.<p>

„Wer reitet dort, mit einem derartigen Heer an den Fersen?", Angst war deutlich aus der Stimme des Wachpostens zu hören, der oben auf dem Wall stand und zu ihnen herabblickte. „Kíli, Sohn des Andrír. Der König schickt mich euch zu helfen!", rief Kíli durch den Regen als Antwort und sogleich rannen dutzende Tropfen in seine Kapuze als der den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Er bekam keine Antwort doch wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sich das Tor mit einem gewaltigen Dröhnen und man gewährte ihnen Einlass.

„Ich dachte schon, unsere Boten wären ermordet worden als niemand zurückkehrte", die Wache von den Wällen nahm Kíli mit sichtlicher Erleichterung in Empfang.  
>„Sind sie auch, es waren unsere eigenen Späher, die uns von eurer bedrohlichen Lage unterrichteten."<br>Kummer und Wut legte sich gleichermaßen in die Augen des Zwerges.  
>„Die Grimmhand suchen uns seid über einem halben Jahr heim, sie vernichteten die Felder, töten jeden, der versucht die Ered Luin zu verlassen. Seid willkommen in solch schweren Zeiten und obgleich ihr gerade erst eintraft, so danke ich Euch von ganzem Herzen, Kíli, Sohn des Andrír, Bruder des Königs unter dem Berge", der Wachposten machte eine tiefe Verbeugung, „ich bin Krím, Hauptmann der Wache der Ered Luin."<p>

„Genug der Höflichkeiten, Krím, Hauptmann der Wachen", erwiderte Kíli und schwang sich aus dem Sattel, „zeigt uns einen Platz für unsere Ponys und Ziegen, danach unterrichtet mich ausführlich ob eurer Lage."  
>„Wie Ihr wünscht", Krím rief mehrere seiner Männer zu sich, die den Ankömmlingen ihre Last- und Reittiere abnahmen und diese zum Stall herüber führte.<br>„Wir selbst haben kaum noch Ziegen und nicht mehr ein einziges Pony, die Grimmhand raubten sie schon vor Wochen", Wut lag in der Stimme des grimmigen Zwerges, seine Augen lagen in tiefen Höhlen und die ständige Gefahr hatte ihm einen gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck verliehen.  
>Es war erschreckend, wie wenige Zwerge verblieben waren. Ohnehin, die meisten ihres Volkes waren in den Erebor zurückgekehrt, doch zu sehen, wie viele ihre einstigen Kampfesbrüder offenbar den Tod gefunden hatte, erfüllte Kílis Herz mit Zorn und Kummer zugleich.<br>„Unsere Truppen wurden beinahe völlig aufgerieben, wir sitzen hier wie die Hasen in der Falle, wagen uns nicht vor die Tore um einen Gegenangriff zu starten, zu groß ist unserer Angst, die Grimmhand könnten unsere Abwesenheit nutzen und die Frauen samt Kinder richten."

„Ich sollte erneut eine Nachricht an den König schicken, ihr braucht Vorräte und zusätzliche Krieger können nicht schaden", Kíli warf einen Blick auf Dwalin.  
>„Ich nehme an, du sprichst die alte Sprache der Raben aus Roacs Geschlecht?"<br>Dwalin nickte, offenbar verwundert darüber, dass der junge Zwerg ob diese Gabe wusste. Nicht mehr viele Zwerge beherrschten die Sprache der treuen und klugen Vögel, Kíli konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass der große Krieger Fundin seinen Söhnen Dwalin und Balin einst diese alte Kunst lehrte.  
>„Mir war, ich sah draußen auf dem Platz zwei dieser imposanten Vögel, ich bitte dich, zu ihnen zu gehen und ihnen eine Nachricht für den König im Erebor zu überbringen. Balin wird diese verstehen."<br>Dwalin tat wie ihm geheißen, rechnete es Kíli hoch an, dass er ihn darum bat, als sei es ein simpler Gefallen, der Bruder des Königs hätte sein Anliegen auch in die harten Worte eines Befehls kleiden können.

„Nun kommt, Krím, wir dürfen keinen Augenblick mehr verstreichen lassen, wenn die Lage wahrhaft so ernst ist, wie Ihr diese darlegt."  
>„Noch ernster, obgleich ich gar nicht daran denken mag."<br>„Dann sollten wir als erstes die Wachen auf dem Wall verstärken, ich werde meinen Hauptmännern Anweisung geben, die Reihen Eurer Soldaten aufzufüllen und jene zu ersetzen, die bereits ihr Leben ließen."  
>„Ich kann nicht in Wort kleiden, wie dankbar ich ob Eures Eintreffens bin, auf uns gestellt wären die Zwerge schon bald für immer aus den Ered Luin verschwunden."<p>

Kíli zog die Brauen zusammen, setzte sich mit Krím in die kleine Wachstube unweit der höchsten Wälle.  
>Eine lange aber schmale Tafel füllte den Raum, zu ihrer beiden Seiten standen schlichte Holzbänke und wenige Fackeln erhellten die Kammer.<br>Krím ließ sich auf eine der Bänke sinken und Kíli setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Sagt mir, welch wahrer Kern in den Gerüchten über die Rückkehr des Skorgrim oder des Ivar Bluthandes steckt?"  
>Er meinte zu erkennen, wie sich Furcht unter die Wut des Hauptmannes legte, Krím senkte seine Stimme als fürchte er, belauscht zu werden.<br>„Zwei meiner Männer schwören, sie hätten unter den Kriegern die blutrote Rüstung und den gehörnten Helm gesehen, die stets von Skorgrim selbst getragen wurde. Bald darauf starben sie und es mag sein, dass ihre letzten Worte bereits vom Tode getragen wurden, doch bin ich gewillt ihren Aussagen zu glauben. Zu hoch sind unserer Verluste und zu tief sitzt die Furcht vor Skorgrim, als dass wir nicht an seine Existenz glauben könnten."  
>Das waren die schlimmsten Neuigkeiten, mit denen Kíli hatte rechnen können.<p>

„Dann muss auch Ivar Bluthand zurückgekehrt sein, wer anderes könnte Skorgrim aus dem Reich des Todes zurückbringen?", Kílis Worte waren unheilvoll und mit jeder Faser seines Körpers wünschte er, er möge sich irren.  
>„Auch ich kam zu diesem Entschluss. Die Grimmhand waren jahrelang unorganisiert und wild, wie ohne Skorgrims Führung konnten sie sich derartig organisieren?", Krím griff nach zwei schäbig wirkenden Bechern und einer angestaubten Flasche Wein, schenkte Kíli ein und hob dann sein Trinkgefäß.<br>„Doch lasst uns zuerst auf unseren großen König trinken, der unsere Not keinen Tag zu früh erkannte und uns seinen eigenen Bruder als Verstärkung schickte. Auf Fíli, Sohn des Andrír, unseren guten und gerechten König unter dem Berg."

Kíli prostete ihm still zu, seine Worte währen zu sehr von Hohn und Spott getragen, als dass er sie Kríms Ohren zumuten wollte.  
>Zumindest unter dem Volk der Ered Luin galt Fíli als der Retter, war ein beliebter König und genoss hohes Ansehen. Und dass, obgleich er Kíli die letzten Wochen ein so schlechter Bruder gewesen war.<p> 


	9. Kapitel 8: Eine gefiederte Botschaft

**Kapitel Acht: Eine gefiederte Botschaft**

Lachend hob Fíli seinen, mit prunkvollen Edelsteinen verzierten Kelch an die Lippen, Fjaríns Gesellschaft hob seine Laune um Welten, Ärger überkam ihn, wenn er daran dachte, dass er die junge Zwergin so lange auf ein gemeinsames Abendessen hatte warten lassen.  
>Gerade hatte sie ihn mit Possen und Späßen aus ihrer Jugend in den Eisenbergen unterhalten, Fjarín besaß die Gabe des spannenden Erzählens sowie das Talent, andere mit wenigen Worte in eine heitre Stimmung zu versetzen.<p>

„Wisst Ihr", begann die hübsche Zwergin und ein rosa Schimmer auf ihren Wangen verriet, dass der Kelch mit Wein, den sie in Händen hielt, gewiss nicht ihr erster war, „ich bin froh, dass Ihr mich eingeladen habt. Ich schätze Euch sehr und hegte bereits die Befürchtung, ihr seid von meiner Person doch nicht so angetan, wie es auf mich wirkte."  
>Fíli grinste.<br>„Spricht da der Wein aus Euch?"  
>„Nicht nur", sie kicherte kokett, „aber ich muss zugeben, dass Ihr mir bereits reichlich einschenktet."<br>In gespielter Empörung richtete Fíli sich in seinem Thron auf.  
>„Werft Ihr mir vor, ich müsse meinen Charme damit verstärken, Euch trunken zu machen auf dass ich Euch verführen könnte?", ein Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel.<br>„Nun, dafür benötigt Ihr keines Falls den Wein", Fjarín trank einen weiteren Schluck, blickte Fíli dabei über den Rand ihres Trinkpokals an.  
>Ein Tropfen gelang daneben, rann ihr über das zierliche Kinn und sickerte in den Ausschnitt ihres malvenfarbenen Kleides. [*]<p>

„Sollte ein König eine Dame derart anstarren?", kicherte Fjarín und Fíli, der nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sein Blick zu lange bei dem Dekolleté der Zwergin verweilt war, fühlte sich ertappt.  
>„Mich interessierte lediglich die kunstvoll gearbeitete Borte Eures Kleides."<br>„An schlagfertigen Worten mangelt es Euch gewiss nicht, doch wie steht es um Eure anderen Fertigkeiten?"  
>Fíli musterte sein Gegenüber mit einem Grinsen auf den momentan nicht sehr königlichen Gesichtszügen, auch er hatte dem Wein bereits reichlich zugesprochen.<br>Ein interessanter Abend, der eine interessante Wendung zu nehmen vermochte.

„Nun ist es an mir zu fragen, auf welche meiner zahlreichen und imponierenden Fähigkeiten Ihr anzuspielen beliebt?", er ließ einen weiteren Schluck des süßen Weins seine Kehle hinab rinnen, musste acht geben, den Abend nicht durch Trunkenheit zu beenden.  
>Nun lacht Fjarín sehr undamenhaft auf, was Fíli nicht im Geringsten störte, gerade wollte sie zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Balin in den Raum trat.<br>Sogleich verbeugte er sich tief, Fíli war erstaunt, als er einen Raben sah, der auf der Schulter des ergrauten Zwerges mit den schwarzen Schwingen raschelte.

„Vergebt mir mein König, ich würde Euch nicht stören, wenn mich nicht derart beunruhigende Worte erreicht hätten."  
>Fíli betrachtete missmutig seinen Berater, es passte ihm gar nicht, in jenem Moment unterbrochen zu werden und dennoch wollte er zum einen seiner Rolle als König entsprechen, zum anderen vor Fjarín kein schlechtes Bild abgeben.<br>Umsichtig erhob er sich von seinem Platz, war froh, dass er noch nicht schwankte. Auch Fjarín erhob sich als sie sah, dass der König auf sie zu kam.  
>„Vergebt mir, Teuerste, doch ruft mich die Pflicht zu meinen Aufgaben. Ich hoffe, ihr möget mir dieses abrupte Ende eines wundervollen Abends vergeben", er griff ihre Hand und legte einen Moment seine Lippen auf den zierlichen, hellen Handrücken, „ich hoffe zutiefst, Euch morgen erneut zu einem Nachtmahl empfangen zu dürfen?"<br>Die Röte, die nun auf Fjaríns Wangen weilte, rührte nicht vom Wein, sie knickste vor dem König und huschte mit den raschen Worten, „sehr gern, mein König", aus dem Raum.

„Setz dich", wies er Balin an, sank selbst zurück auf seinen Thron und ließ seinen Berater dort platznehmen, wo wenige Augenblicke zuvor noch die bezaubernde Fjarín gesessen hatte.

Der Rabe hockte noch immer auf der Schulter des Zwerges.  
>„Wie Ihr sicher wisst, beherrschen mein Bruder Dwalin und ich die alte Sprache der Raben. Euer Bruder hingegen war es, der Dwalin anwies mir mithilfe unseres gefiederten Freundes", an dieser Stelle klapperte der Rabe erhaben mit seinem Schnabel, „einige Neuigkeiten an mich zu senden die keinen Aufschub dulden", Fílis sank augenblicklich der Mut als er sah, wie ernst Balins Miene wurde.<p>

„Obgleich dies eine schnellere und bessere Möglichkeit bietet, Informationen zu übermitteln so bin ich davon überzeugt, dass dieser Rabe keine guten Neuigkeiten zu überbringen weiß?"  
>Balin schüttelte den Kopf und Fílis Magen verkrampfte sich.<br>„Euer Bruder lässt ausrichten, dass sowohl die Geschichten um Skorgrim und seine Grimmhand, aber auch jene, die von Ivar Bluthand und seiner Blutmagie künden, der Wahrheit entsprechen. Er bittet Euch, mehr Krieger und Vorräte zu schicken, unsere Verwandten in den Ered Luin mussten bereits gewaltige Verluste hinnehmen."  
>Wo hatte Fíli den armen Kíli nur hinein geschickt? Zum ersten Mal bekam er es wahrhaft mit der Angst zu tun, was, wenn Kíli nicht leben heimkehren würde? Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus bei jenem Gedanken.<p>

„Ich habe bereits alles Nötige in die Wege geleitet", fuhr Balin fort, „ein neues Heer wartet nur auf Euren Befehl."  
>„Lasse sie marschieren sobald der Morgen dämmert", wies Fíli seinen Berater an, „auch Vorräte sollen geschickt werden, so viele die Bergziegen zu tragen vermögen."<p>

„Und richtet Eurem Federfreund meinen Dank aus, mit seiner Hilfe können wir den Grimmhand vielleicht Einhalt gebieten."  
>Der Rabe drehte den Kopf als habe er seine Worte verstanden, klackerte erneut mit seinem schimmernden Schnabel.<br>„Soll ich ihm eine Botschaft für Euren Bruder mit auf den Weg geben?"  
>Fíli zögerte.<br>„Nein", antwortete er dann schließlich und für einen Moment war ihm, als würde Balin zu einem Widerspruch ansetzen, doch der Zwerg verharrte stumm.  
>Fíli wollte nicht, dass Kíli auch noch die Last des Wissens auferlegt wurde, dass sein Bruder sich um ihn sorgte.<br>„Wir Ihr wünscht. Ich spreche die nächsten Worte mit Bedauern und doch muss ich Euch warnen, dass wir am Rande eines Zwergenkrieges stehen."

Der König fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen, die trunkene Müdigkeit schloss mit schnellen Schritten zu ihm auf, wieder einmal fühlte er sich leer, wie ausgebrannt.  
>„Ich werde alles tun, diesen für unsere Seite zu entscheiden."<br>Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er Balin aus dem Raum, blieb allein im flackernden Licht der Fackeln zurück.  
>Schwerfällig zog er sich die Krone vom Haupt und legte sie vor sich auf die hölzerne Tischplatte, ganz so, als könne er mit ihr auch all die Verantwortung einfach niederlegen<p> 


	10. Kapitel 9: Skorgrim

**Kapitel Neun: Skorgrim**

Tag um Tag verging, ohne dass auch nur ein Zeichen der nahenden Grimmhand deutlich wurde. Kíli traute dieser Ruhe nicht, sie trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn wo doch jeder Späher, der von einem Grenzgang verspätet zurückkam, schlechte Neuigkeiten zu bringen vermochte.  
>Ein halber Monat war seid ihrer Ankunft in den Ered Luin vergangen und dass sie noch keinen von Skorgrims Kriegern zu Gesicht bekommen hatten, deutete Kíli als böses Omen.<br>Er selbst ritt ab und an die nahen Grenzen der Zwergenkolonie ab und obgleich Dwalin stets an seiner Seite ritt wusste Kíli, dass seine Hauptmänner es gar nicht gerne sahen, wenn der Bruder des Königs derlei einfachen Tätigkeiten nachging. Er schien ihnen zu kostbar als dass er sein Leben bei einem simplen Grenzgang aufs Spiel setzen sollte.  
>Doch andernfalls würde er bald dem Wahnsinn verfallen, nur tatenlos in der Feste zu sitzen und auf die einfallenden Angreifer zu warten war schlimmer als der stetige und äußerst heftige Frühlingsregen, der jeden seiner Ritte zu einem Bad verkommen ließ.<p>

Endlich einmal blieb es trocken, die Nacht brach bereits herein und Kíli und Dwalin befanden sich bereits auf dem Rückweg ihres Erkundungsrittes.  
>Plötzlich brachte Dwalin sein Pony zum Stehen, das für einen Zwerg gewaltige, tiefschwarze Ross tänzelte ein wenig ehe es zur Ruhe kam.<br>„Sieh!", zischte Dwalin und allein der Tonfall des Kriegers vermochte ihm das Blut in den Adern stocken zu lassen.  
>Langsam wandte Kíli den Kopf und auch sein Blick fiel auf das Zentrum Dwalins Aufmerksamkeit.<br>Zahlreiche Fackeln getragen von Kriegern flackerten in der fernen, einsetzenden Dunkelheit, es war schwierig ihre Zahl zu schätzen doch es mochten an die dreihundert sein, wenn sie nur die tanzenden, orangenen Lichter einbezogen.  
>„Die Grimmhand kommen", Kílis Stimme ward getragen von Aufregung und Angst gleichermaßen, er hatte bisher nur eine gewaltige Schlacht erlebt und diese hatte seinem Onkel das Leben gekostet.<br>„Rasch", er trieb sein graues Pony in einen schnellen Galopp, Dwalin folgte und das Klappern der Hufe hallte durch die Schluchten, sicheren Fußes trugen ihre Reittiere sie zurück zur Feste.

„Ruft die Krieger, blast das Horn!", brüllte Kíli noch aus dem Sattel heraus zu dem Wachposten, der hoch oben auf dem Wall seinen Dienst verrichtete. Kíli konnte sehen, wie er davon rannte, nur Augenblicke später gellte das dumpfe Horn der Ered Luin durch die Berge und schreckte alle Lebewesen auf. Vögel flatterten in den zunehmend schwärzer werdenden Himmel, Gebirgskatzen und Schneeläufer stoben in alle Richtungen davon, Wild und Hasen zog es fort.  
>Doch all dies war kein Vergleich zu der Panik, die die Zwerge der Feste befiel, Kíli musste dankbar sein, dass seine mit ihm gereisten Soldaten zwar unruhig und angespannt waren, sich aber soweit im Griff hatten, dass sie nicht kopflos umherstolperten.<br>Krím gelang es nicht, einige seiner Männer unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, sie flohen von ihren Posten, Dwalin setzte ihnen auf seinem schwarzen Pony nach. Der Hüne unter den Zwergen konnte mehr als nur bedrohlich wirken, er schaffte das Unmögliche und trieb die angehenden Deserteure zurück in die Reihen der Krieger, die hinter dem gewaltigen Tor ihre Stellung bezogen.  
>So viele mit Bögen und mit Armbrüsten bewaffnete Zwergenkrieger wie möglich waren hoch auf den Wällen postiert, die Frauen, Kinder und Alten auf die geheimen Pfade gebracht, die sie notfalls aus den Blauen Bergen herausführen würde sollte die Feste fallen.<p>

Kili war abgestiegen, sein und auch Dwalins Pony war mit allen anderen Tieren hinfort vor Tore gebracht worden, man wollte sie keinesfalls in den Händen der Grimmhand sehen. Dwalin erklomm die Stufen zum Wall, eine schwere Armbrust in Händen, Kíli hingegen stellte sich zu seinen Soldaten am Boden.

Zuerst hob ein leises Dröhnen an, die Grimmhand stampften nicht gerade umsichtig über die Pfade, zudem schienen sie Kriegstrommeln mit sich zu führen, jeder Schlag ließ den guten und tapferen Zwergen der Ered Luin das Herz stocken, manche zitterten vor Anspannung, anderen wiederum war die nackte Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch sie alle vermochten nichts anderes als zu warten.  
>Kíli rauschte das Blut in den Ohren, unruhig verlagerte er sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und wieder zurück, konnte nicht stillstehen.<br>Das Stampfen wurde lauter, auch das Klirren der Schwerter und Speere gegen die Schilde ihrer Feinde war zu hören, sie konnten nicht mehr weit sein.

Der Lärm schwoll an bis er ihnen in den Ohren dröhnte, dann war es mit einem Mal still.  
>„Kíli, Sohn des Andrír, Bruder des Königs unter dem Berge", schallte eine kalte Stimme durch die Hallen der Ered Luin, „ich weiß, dass du hinter deinem Tor hockst und feige auf dein Schicksal wartest. Komm heraus, dass ich einen Blick auf dich werfen kann!"<br>Alle Augen ruhten auf ihm, mit trockenem Mund und weichen Knien machte Kíli sich auf zum obersten Wall, hielt seinen Bogen fest umklammert.  
>Er kannte die Stimme des Sprechers nicht und doch verhieß ihr kalter, grausamer Tonfall nichts Gutes.<br>Der Aufstieg schien eine Ewigkeit in Anspruch zu nehmen, mit jedem Schritt war es, als würden die Stufen an Höhe gewinnen.  
>Endlich trat Kíli auf den Wall hinaus, froh und dankbar, dass Dwalin dicht an seiner Seite blieb.<p>

„Wer wagt es, in die Ländereien einzudringen, die dem Schutz meines Bruders unterstehen, dem König unter dem Berge und Wächter der Ered Luin?!", rief Kíli mit dröhnender Stimme, konnte nicht sagen, woher er den Mut für diese Worte nahm.  
>Unten erklang das schallende Gelächter des Zwerges, der ihn zuvor herausgefordert hatte.<p>

„Wächter der Ered Luin? Diese Berge waren unser Zuhause, Jahrzehnte bevor Thráin und sein Bastard von einem Sohn hier eindrangen. Sein Nachkomme taugt nichts als König und wenn ich Euch so ansehe, dann scheint Ihr mir mehr ein Jüngling als ein wahrer Krieger!"  
>Die Soldaten in den teils roten Rüstungen lachten auf und ihr grausames Gelächter hallte von den fernen Bergwipfeln wider bis Kíli meinte, es müsse ihn durchdringen und zerschmettern. Die Bemerkung über Thorin hatte Dwalin knurren lassen wie einen Hund und auch Kíli spürte, wie ihm die Zornesröte ins Gesicht stieg.<br>„Wer wagt es, derlei Worte zu verlieren wo er doch die kleinere Streitmacht besitzt?!", er wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war, den Anführer einer derartigen Armee zu reizen, doch der Zorn hatte seine Zunge gelöst.

Wieder lachte der Zwerg bellend auf.  
>„Ich dachte, Ihr würdet Euren persönlichen Abltraum erkennen, wenn Ihr ihn vor Euch seht."<br>Was hatte diese Bemerkung zu bedeuten?  
>„Ich bin Skorgrim, unbesiegbarer Krieger, Anführer der Grimmhand und der wahre König über die Ered Luin."<br>Mit grimmigen und kaltem Stolz sprach er diese Worte, seine blutrote Rüstung schimmerte im Schein der Fackeln wie Kupfer, sein gehörnter Helm verlieh ihm das Aussehen eines Dämons aus der alten Welt und Kíli spürte, wie ihm sein Herz bis zum Halse schlug.  
>Skorgrim war über sie gekommen.<p> 


	11. Kapitel 10: Mut und Verzweiflung

**Kapitel Zehn: Mut und Verzweifelung**

„Mein Geburtsrecht verlangt Euch und Eure Männer sogleich zu töten und Eure lächerliche und unberechtigte Existenz vom Antlitz dieser Erde zu tilgen - doch bin ich ein großmütiger König", um Skrorgims Mund spielte ein kaltes Lächeln, „ergebt Euch und zumindest die Frauen und Kinder wollen wir schonen."  
>Bevor Kíli auch nur einen Muskel regen konnte, erhob Dwalin das Wort.<br>„Ihr seid weder großmütig noch ein König. Euer Mund spricht Lügen, Eure Augen zeugen von Hass, denkt Ihr wirklich, wir sind so dumm zu glauben Ihr würdet auch nur einen einzigen Zwerg am Leben lassen? Schert Euch fort, eher sterben wir, als dass wir unsere Waffen niederlegen!"

Kíli starrte den älteren Zwerg an. Zweifelsohne entsprachen seine Worte der Wahrheit, auch Kíli glaubte nicht daran, dass Skorgrim eines seiner Versprechen halten würde. Doch sollte es nicht an ihm sein Antwort zu geben?

Skorgrim schnaubte verächtlich.  
>„Ihr haltet es nicht länger für nötig persönlich mit mir zu sprechen? Wie Ihr wollt, Königsbruder. Macht Euch bereit, bei Einbruch der Nacht greifen wir an. Ohne Vorbereitung habt ihr keinerlei Chance, ich will meinen Männern einen anständigen Kampf bieten!"<br>Er riss seine Faust in die Höhe und seine Krieger stimmten ein tiefes, grausames Schlachtgeheul an. Es dröhnte von den Felsen wieder, ließ das Tor erzittern, ein Schauer jagte Kíli den Rücken hinab.  
>Der totgeglaubte Zwergenfürst drehte sich um und sein Heer setzte sich in Bewegung.<p>

„Er spielt mit uns", murmelte Kíli zu Dwalin herüber so dass seine Soldaten seine Stimme nicht hören konnten, „er weiß, dass wir ihm nicht standhalten können."  
>„Dennoch werden wir es versuchen", grimmig und voller Hass starrte Dwalin auf die blutrote Rüstung Skorgrims, seine Hand schloss sich fest um den Griff seiner Kriegsaxt, „wie gern will ich ihm nur persönlich den Schädel spalten!"<p>

„Mir würde es genügen nicht seine Axt zu spüren", Kíli senkte noch immer die Stimme während er zusammen mit Dwalin die Treppen hinab stieg, die ohnehin geschwächte Moral der Männer würde ihren Tiefpunkt erreichen sollte bekannt werden, dass selbst ihr Anführer an einem Sieg zweifelte.

„Krím", Kíli trat mit eiserner Miene auf den Hauptmann zu, „stellt all Eure Männer bereit, bei Einbruch der Nacht werden wir kämpfen müssen!"  
>Kríms Miene verfinsterte sich und Sorgenfalten legten sich auf seine Stirn.<br>„Das sind bereits all meine Männer, Herr."  
>Kíli ließ seinen Blick über die spärlichen Reihen der Ered Luin Krieger schweifen, selbst seine eigenen Soldaten konnten nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass jeder zweite Posten verlassen war.<p>

„Wir können einem Angriff nicht lange standhalten, sollten sie erst einmal das Tor durchbrochen haben", Krims Gesicht zeigt einen beinahe panischen Ausdruck, Kíli spürte, wie das Blut in seinen eigenen Adern pochte, den sicheren Tod vor der Schwelle zu wissen war keinesfalls eine beruhigende Aussicht.  
>„Dann müssen wir bei dem Versuch sterben. Skorgrims Worte sind voller Lügen, niemals wird er auch nur einen von uns am Leben lassen. Was nützt es also, uns hier zu verkriechen und darauf zu warten dass sie uns zur Schlachtbank führen?"<br>Er wusste selbst nicht, woher er die Entschlossenheit nahm, die seine Zunge trug, Kíli wurde binnen eines Augenblickes bewusst, dass alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren, alle Ohren seinen Worten lauschten.

Hilfesuchen wandte der Prinz sich an Dwalin, eine derartige Ansprache hatte er niemals geplant, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
>Doch als sein Blick den Dwalins traf wurde ihm deutlich bewusst, dass ihm keine Wahl gelassen wurde. Wenn nicht er die Krieger für den Kampf motivierte, wer sonst sollte dies tun?<p>

Mit festem Schritt macht er sich auf in die Mitte der bangen Krieger, blickte reihum in ihre fahlen Gesichter, starr vor Angst, wissend, dass sie sich einem übermächtigen Feind gegenüber sahen.

„Tapfere Krieger der Ered Luin, Soldaten vom Erebor!", begann Kíli mit dröhnender Stimme, entsann sich krampfhaft an all die Reden, die Thorin am Vorabend einer Schlacht oder im Angesicht des Feindes zu verkünden wusste, „der Feind vor unseren Toren ist uns zahlenmäßig überlegen, ich wäre ein Narr, dies zu verneinen."  
>Die Krieger warfen sich beklommene Blicke zu, Gespräche entflammten.<br>„Was soll das für eine Rede sein?", murmelte Krim und es schien ihm, als sei sein schlimmster Alptraum wahr geworden.  
>„Doch seit wann sind Zahlen wichtiger, als der Mut, der in der Brust jedes einzelnen schlägt?! Ihre Äxte mögen scharf sein, ihre Schilde hart und doch ist es der Wille in unseren Herzen, der sie erzittern lassen wird! Sie nahmen vielen von euch die Heimat, Frau, Kind, zerstörten alles, was ihr liebtet - wollt ihr sie ungestraft davonkommen lassen?!"<p>

Bebend und voller stolzer, kühler Grimmigkeit schritt Kíli erhobenen Hauptes zwischen den Reihen seiner Soldaten, das Gemurmel war verstummt, vereinzelt nickten die Krieger zustimmend. Kíli fühlte sich bestätigt und seine Stimme schwoll an, bis sie schließlich jeden Winkel der großen Halle zu durchdringen schien.  
>„Lasst sie nicht davonkommen ohne sie den Zorn der Zwerge vom Einsamen Berg und der Ered Luin spüren zu lassen! Lasst sie nicht die Heimat unserer Brüder nehmen - kämpft und zeigt, dass ein willenstarkes Herz dutzende Krieger auf einmal in die Knie zwingen kann! Lasst eure Äxte und Schwerter auf sie nieder regnen wie Feuer, lasst sie spüren was es heißt, uns herauszufordern!"<br>Kíli zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide und stieß es hoch in die Luft.

„Für unser Volk und unseren König unter dem Berge!"  
>Die Stimmen der Zwerge schienen zu einer einzigen zu verschmelzen, wie ein gewaltiger Löwe schrieen sie, stampften auf, schlugen ihre Waffen gegen die eisernen Schilde.<br>„Für unseren König unter dem Berge!", nahmen sie Kílis Schlachtruf auf, „für unseren Hauptmann, den Königsbruder!"

Schwer atmend trat Kíli einen Schritt zurück.  
>„Das mein Freund", sagte Dwalin und klopfte ihm hart auf die Schulter, „war eine wahrlich glorreiche Kampfesrede. Dein Onkel wäre stolz auf dich."<br>Kíli schluckte.  
>„Aber sterben werden sie trotzdem."<br>„Doch nun blicken sie den Hallen der Vorväter ohne Angst und mit erhobenem Haupt entgegen. Ihnen die Angst vor dem Tod zu nehmen wiegt mehr, als sie vor dem Tode selbst zu schützen."  
>„Die Nacht bricht bald herein und ich bete zu allen Göttern, die mir Gehör schenken wollen dass du Recht behalten wirst", Kíli schob seine Waffe zurück in den Gürtel, „bis dahin kann ich nicht anderes, als meinen eigenen Worten Glauben zu schenken."<p> 


	12. Kapitel 11: Pflicht und Ehre

**Kapitel Elf: Pflicht und Ehre**

Fíli starrte wieder und wieder auf den Brief, der fest umklammert in seiner rechten Hand lag. Blut und Dreck hatten die Zeilen unleserlich werden lassen, die Buchstaben in größter Hast aufs Blatt gebracht.

_Mein König,_  
><em>unsere Lage wird von Tag zu Tag aussichtsloser. Die erste Schlacht mag vorüber sein, dass wir ihr nicht alle zum Opfer gefallen sind, haben wir nur Eurem Bruder zu verdanken. Eine Nacht und einen Tag kämpften wir, dann brachten die Grimmhand unser Tor zum Einsturz. Ohne Schutz war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis uns die zehnfach überlegenen Krieger des Skorgrim überrannt und in die Knie gezwungen hatten. Binnen einer Stunde verloren wir die Hälfte unseres Heeres, auch die Restlichen wären gerichtet worden wäre Kíli nicht auf ein Angebot des Zwergenfürsten eingegangen. Skorgrim versprach, er schone die Feste wenn nur der Bruder des Königs sich ausliefere. Für den Moment zogen all seine Truppen ab, wir wären jedoch Narren zu denken, dass Skorgrim nun aufgeben würde. Eure Verstärkung ist noch nicht eingetroffen und ohne sie habe ich keinerlei Chance Euren Bruder aus den Klauen der Grimmhand zurück zu holen.<em>  
><em>Euer ergebener Diener, Dwalin, Sohn des Fundin siebter August des Jahres 2943 im Dritten Zeitalter<em>

„Ihr habt nach mir geschickt?", Balin trat in Fílis Arbeitszimmer, seine Augen wurden schmal vor Sorge als sein Blick auf das bleiche Gesicht des Königs fiel.  
>Wortlos reichte Fíli seinem Berater den Brief, Balin nahm ihn und seine Augen huschten über das schmutzige Pergament.<br>„Bei Durins Bart!", entfuhr es ihm während er las, als er geendet hatte war auch sein Blick voller Grauen.  
>„Das sind schlimmere Neuigkeiten, als ich erwartet hatte", gab er zu, „aber Ihr dürft dennoch nicht in die Ered Luin reisen."<br>Fíli starrte ihn an.  
>„Wieso nehmt Ihr an, das wäre meine Absicht?"<br>Balin zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
>„Verzeiht mein König, wenn ich Euch dies sage, aber Eure Absichten waren schon immer recht offensichtlich. Zudem tragt ihr Eure Rüstung und ich sah die Diener, die das Gepäck aus Euren Gemächern brachten. Daher lasst mich Euch aufhalten. Ich verstehe Eure Furcht, Euer Bruder in den Händen des Feindes zu wissen lastet schwer auf Eurem Herzen. Doch der Weg in die Ered Luin ist weit, Ihr schicktet Verstärkung schon vor Monaten und noch immer traf sie nicht ein."<p>

Fíli schnaubte.  
>„Ich muss es einfach versuchen! Kíli ist nur meinetwegen in dieser Lage, welch ein Bruder wäre ich, ihn einfach dem sicheren Tode zu überlassen?!"<br>Der König sprang auf, ging unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab, Zorn mischte sich unter seine Angst.  
>„Diese Bastarde!", zischte er, „denkt Skorgrim wirklich, ich bliebe hier unter dem Berge, wie ein feiges Kaninchen in seinem Bau?! Ich werde ihn zerschmettern, er wird spüren was es heißt, einen Erben Durins herauszufordern!"<br>Zorn und Hass flammte wie Feuer in Fílis Augen, loderte bedrohlich und lag zu nahe am Wahnsinn, als dass Balin es ignorieren könnte.

„Nein, er rechnet damit, dass Ihr genau das tut, was er von Euch erwartet! Erkennt Ihr denn nicht, dass es eine sichere Falle seitens Skorgrims ist?! Was geschieht, wenn er Euren Bruder entführte um Euch aus dem Erebor zu locken, seine Truppen in Stellung bringt, Euch erschlägt und dann Euer Reich in seine Gewalt bringt?", Balin hielt nur mit Mühe seine eigene Wut in Zaum, auch Dwalin stand diesem übermächtigen Feind entgegen, auch er konnte seinem Bruder nicht helfen, „Ihr dürft ihm nicht nachgeben! Ihr habt bereits alle Truppen gesandt, die Eure Heer entbehren kann, zieht nicht auch noch mit den Verbliebenen fort und lasst den Erebor ungeschützt! Zu lange saß kein König auf seinem Thron."

„Du kannst doch nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich Kíli einfach diesem, diesem", Fíli schien kein Schimpfwort einzufallen, dass er Skorgrim gegenüber für angemessen hielt, „diesem verdammten Sohn einer Bergziege überlasse?"  
>Balin strafft die Schultern und mühte sich, seine neutrale Miene zu wahren.<br>„Nein. Aber Euer Reich verlangt es. Euer Volk benötigt ebenfalls Euren Schutz. Ich versichere Euch - und mir ist gewahr, dass Euch meine Worte wohl kaum beruhigen können, dass Dwalin sein Leben geben würde, wäre es nötig Kíli zu befreien."

Fíli blickte Balin erst zornig an, dann schien die Vernunft den Kampf seines Verstandes zu gewinnen.  
>„Mehr kann ich wohl nicht erwarten", erschöpft ließ er sich auf seinen Thron sinken, „sagt meinen Dienern, dass sie mein Hab und Gut wieder zurückstellen sollen, ich werde nicht reisen", er griff nach einem Becher Wein und leerte ihn in einem Zug, „obgleich es mir schier das Herz in der Brust zerreißt."<p>

Balin verneigte sich kurz.  
>„Ihr seid ein weiser König, Kíli würde an Eurer Stelle nicht anders handeln."<br>Balins Worte schienen noch im Raum zu verweilen als ihr Sprecher selbst schon lange wieder gegangen war.  
>„Ein weiser König", Fíli schnaubte, „ein Narr bin ich, meinen Bruder überhaupt fortgeschickt zu haben", er trank noch einen Kelch.<p>

„Ihr seid gewiss kein Narr", eine liebliche Stimme aus der Dunkelheit ließ Fíli zusammenzucken, der Kelch fiel zu Boden und rollte scheppernd davon.  
>„Fjarín!", stieß Fíli keuchen hervor, „was fällt Euch ein, mich derartig zu erschrecken?!"<br>Fjarín kicherte.  
>„Habt Ihr vergessen, dass Ihr mir schon vor Wochen den geheimen Eingang zeigtet, der von den Gemächern des Königs in diese Zimmer führt?", sie trat bis vor seinen Thron, machte einen Knicks. Fíli rollte mit den Augen und Fjarín kicherte erneut, sie schien einigen Gefallen daran zu finden ihn ein wenig mit seiner Rolle als König aufzuziehen. Wobei sie die Einzige war, der er dieses Benehmen durchgehen ließ.<p>

Plötzlich streckte sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen.  
>„Kommt!", forderte sie ihn auf und ihre hübsche Miene war ernster, „wollen wir Euren Kummer und Eure Sorgen ein wenig zerstreuen."<p>

Der König zögerte, musterte Fjarín von oben bis unten.  
>„Nun kommt schon", die Zwergin trat einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, „ich kenne Euren Bruder zwar nicht doch wenn er Euch so sehr ähnelt wie das Volk behauptet, dann wird er sicher nicht wollen, dass Ihr Euch voller Kummer vergrabt. Damit wäre niemandem geholfen!"<br>Sie beugte sich vor und küsste den König auf die Stirn.  
>„Nun kommt endlich!"<br>Weiblicher Überzeugungskunst konnte Fíli wahrlich nicht widerstehen, ergriff Fjaríns Hand und ließ sich von ihr aus dem Arbeitszimmer führen.


	13. Kapitel 12: Gefangen

**Kapitel Zwölf: Gefangen**

„Weißt du nicht, wie man seine Beine anständig einsetzt?!", eine höhnische Bemerkung gefolgt von einem harten, schmerzhaften Schlag ließ Kíli straucheln, beinahe wäre er zu Boden gefallen.  
>„Vorwärts!", knurrte der Grimmhand erneut, packte ihn an der Schulter und stieß in vorwärts.<br>Ein dreckiges und stinkendes Tuch nahm ihm die Sicht, seine Hände waren auf dem Rücken gefesselt und auch seine Beine waren grob zusammen gebunden worden, kleine Schritte waren noch möglich doch rennen konnte er keinesfalls.  
>Als ob er blind und gefesselt davon gestürmt wäre.<br>„Du solltest stolz auf dich sein", erklang plötzlich Skorgrims Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr, „ein wahrer Anführer entscheidet stets für sein Volk und lässt sein eigenes Schicksal unangetastet."  
>„Spart Euch Eure Lügen, Skorgrim!", knurrte Kíli und drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der er meinte die Stimme des Zwergenfürsten zu hören, „sagt, was wollt Ihr von mir? Ihr würdet wohl kaum derlei Aufwand betreiben nur, um mich am Ende zu töten!"<br>Seine Worte klangen um einiges mutiger als er sich fühlte, er sprach um die Angst, die sich wie Eis in ihm ausbreitete, zu vertreiben.

„Ah, auf den Kopf gefallen bist du auch nicht", Skorgrim lachte auf und viele seiner Männer verfielen ebenfalls in Gelächter, „keine Sorge, dir wird eine ehrenvolle Aufgabe zu Teil werden."  
>Durch das Geräusch der schweren Stiefel der Grimmhand auf dem felsigen Boden konnte Kíli nicht sagen, ob Skorgrim noch neben ihm ging, dennoch reckte er das Kinn, wollte nicht voller Angst seinem Schicksal entgegentreten. Zumindest äußerlich nicht.<br>Wenn Skorgrim auch sein Versprechen gehalten hatte und von der Feste in den Ered Luin abließ so glaubte Kíli nicht, dass er den Worten des Zwerges trauen konnte.  
>Die Worte eines Untoten waren zweifellos voller List und Tücke.<p>

In all den alten Geschichten war das Selbstopfer die größte und heldenhafteste Tat, die ein Krieger vollbringen konnte. Sich für seine Soldaten zu opfern, hieße dies nun zu sterben oder sich auszuliefern, brachte diesen in den Geschichten Ruhm und Ehre.  
>Kíli selbst fühlte sich weder glorreich noch heldenhaft, was, wenn sein Opfer umsonst gewesen und Skorgrim die Feste dennoch erneut angreifen würde?<p>

~ Rückblende ~  
>Die Angst in Kríms Augen ließ keinerlei Zweifel daran, wie schlecht es um die Feste stand. Das Tor knackste mit jedem weiteren Ansturm des riesigen Rammbocks den die Grimmhand zur Pforte geschoben hatten, noch immer standen Bogenschützen auf den Wällen und ließen Pfeile auf die Gegner hinabregnen, erfolglos. Für jeden getöteten Fein schienen zwei nachzurücken, wie konnte Skorgrim so viele Krieger um sich scharren?<br>Ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen ließ die gewaltigen Mauern erzittern, das Tor barst entzwei und Zwerge, die sich noch auf der Brüstung befanden, stürzten schreiend gen Boden.

„Runter von den Wällen!", brüllte Kíli obgleich er wusste, dass die Bogenschützen es kaum rechtzeitig schaffen würden ehe sie von Schutt begraben und zerquetscht werden würden, „schließt die Reihen am Boden, nehmt Haltung an!"  
>Dwalin kam auf ihn zu, auch er hatte im letzten Moment von der fallenden Brüstung springen können, Staub hing in seinem Bart.<br>„Es sind mehr, als ich zählen konnte, ihre Linien scheinen sich bis zum Horizont zu erstrecken", Dwalin blickte Kíli von der Seite her an, einen mörderischen Blick in den dunklen Augen, „doch dürfen wir nicht jetzt schon verzagen. Ich ziehe einen aussichtslosen Kampf einer unehrenhaften Niederlage vor. Meine Axt wird von Blut überzogen sein!"  
>Die Entschlossenheit auf den Gesichtszügen gab Kíli neue Zuversicht, auch er würde lieber sterben als Skorgrim die Feste kampflos zu überlassen.<br>Ein letztes Mal erzitterte das Tor, dann wurden die geborstenen Teile auseinander geschoben und die ersten Krieger der Grimmhand sprangen unter dem ständigen Geräusch ihrer dumpfen Kriegstrommeln über sie hinweg.

Der erste Grimmhand wurde sogleich von Dwalin erschlagen, seine Axt bohrte sich tief in den nur von einer Lederrüstung geschützten Brustkorb, der Zwerg fiel und starb augenblicklich.  
>„Vernichtet sie!", brüllte Kíli über den entbrannten Kampfeslärm hinweg, gegen alle Vernunft stürmte er vor und betete zu allen Göttern, die er kannte dass auch seine Krieger im folgen mochten.<br>Sein Schwert zerschnitt Haut und Sehnen, bohrte sich tief in das Fleisch seiner Feinde und ließ diese sterbend zurück, Blut spritze auf und besudelte Kílis Rüstung und Gesicht als seine Klinge glatt durch den Hals eines Grimmhand schnitt.  
>Für den Moment schien es, als hätten sie wirklich eine Chance!<p>

Skorgrims Krieger konnten ihren Sturmangriff nicht fortsetzen, stießen auf mehr Widerstand als vorausgeahnt, neuer Mut erfüllte die Herzen von Kílis Kriegern, unter lauten Schlachtrufen preschten sie wieder und wieder vor, drängten die Eindringlinge bis zum zerstörten Tor zurück.  
>„Für unseren König! Lang lebe Fíli, lang lebe Kíli!"<br>Die Stimmen hallten in der Feste wider und vertrieb die Furcht, die Kílis Herz erfüllte.

Ihr Sieg sollte nicht von langer Dauer sein, schon bald waren ihre Kräfte erschöpft, sobald ein Grimmhand fiel nahm sogleich ein neuer Krieger seinen Platz ein.  
>Dwalin nahm es mit drei Feinden auf einmal auf, seine Axt surrte und trennte einen Grimmhand entzwei, zerschnitt dem nächsten die Kehle und wandte sich dem Dritten zu. Langsam aber sicher spürte Kíli, wie Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung seine Glieder empor krochen, mehr und mehr waren es nun seine Krieger, die der Schlacht zum Opfer fielen, stetig war es nun an ihnen zurückzuweichen, konnten sie auch nicht jeden Gefallenen sofort ersetzen.<br>In einem verzweifelten Versuch die Gegner zu überrumpeln stürmte Hauptmann Krím vor, ein Surren ertönte und von zahlreichen Pfeilen niedergestreckt sank der Zwerg sterbend auf den Boden ehe er seine Feinde auch nur erreicht hatte.  
>Der Tod ihres Anführers nahm den Kriegern der Ered Luin alle Hoffnung, sie wichen zurück und auch die Soldaten vom Erebor mussten weichen, ihre Augen voller Hass und dem Wissen, dass sie den Grimmhand unterlegen waren.<p>

Kílis Kopf war nur von einem Gedanken erfüllt: Er würde diesen Tag nicht überleben. Schon bald lag er neben einem der zahlreichen Gefallenen, die Grimmhand würden achtlos über ihn hinweg trampeln und niemals würde er seinen Bruder wieder sehen. Im Angesicht des Todes schwor Kíli sich eines. Sollte er diesen Kampf überleben wäre es ein leichtes, seinem Bruder zu vergeben. Könnte er doch nur noch einen letzten Blick auf das Gesicht seines Bruders werfen.

Verzweifelt wollte er den Befehl für einen letzten Ausfall geben, als die Grimmhand mit einem Mal ihre Waffen sinken ließen, zurücktraten und einen Gang bildeten. Verunsichert ließen auch die Zwerge aus den Ered Luin und vom Erebor ihre Klingen schweigen, eine unheimliche Stille legte sich über die Halle.  
>„Ihr habt ehrenvoll gekämpft", Skorgrims Stimme war zu vernehmen ehe der Zwergenfürst selbst vor ihren Augen erschien, „dennoch müsst ihr einsehen, dass ihr meinen Kriegern unterlegen seid."<br>Endlich trat Skorgrim hervor, seine rote Rüstung schimmerte unheilvoll und sein Gesicht zeigte einen überheblichen, beinahe zufriedenen Ausdruck.  
>„Wagt es nicht von Ehre zu sprechen wo Eure Klinge doch keinerlei Streich führte!", knurrte Dwalin und seine Augen blitzen vor Zorn.<br>„Gebt acht auf Worte, Meister Dwalin, Sohn des Fundin", höhnte Skorgrim, „bald habt Ihr keine Zunge mehr, mit der ihr Frechheiten aussprechen könnt."  
>Die Grimmhand lachten, Dwalin machte einen Schritt vor, sein Gesicht nun voller rasender Wut, schnell streckte Kíli seinen Arm aus und hielt ihn auf.<p>

„Sprecht oder lasst uns einen ehrenvollen Tod sterben!", Kíli trat nun seinerseits vor.  
>„Ah, Ihr erkennt also Eure Lage, das wird es Euch einfacher machen, auf mein Angebot einzugehen", Skorgrim blieb vor Kíli stehen.<p>

Rote, glimmende Augen sahen spöttisch auf ihn hinab, Skorgrim überragte selbst Dwalin noch um einen halben Kopf, sein gewaltiger, gehörnter Helm ließ ihn noch größer erscheinen.  
>„Was wollt Ihr, Skorgrim?", fauchte Kíli, straffte die Schultern und gab sich alle Mühe seiner Furcht keinerlei Ausdruck zu verleihen.<p>

„Die Frage ist, was Ihr wollt. Ist Euch Euer eigenes Leben wichtiger als dass Eurer Krieger?"  
>Kíli starrte zu dem untoten Zwergenfürst auf und fragte sich, ob Skorgrim das meinte, woran auch er während dessen Frage denken musste.<p> 


	14. Kapitel 13: Gefangen II

**Kapitel Dreizehn: Gefangen II**

„Verschwendet nicht meine Zeit mit hohlen Phrasen!", knurrte Kíli und war zugleich verwundert, woher er derlei Mut zu nehmen wusste.

„Ah, Ihr besinnt Euch auf das Wesentliche", Skorgrim feixte, „nun gut, lasst es mich für Euch auf den Punkt bringen", seine Miene wurde mit einem Mal ernst und kalt, hart wie die einer Statue, „lasst Euch gefangen nehmen und Euren Männern wird kein weiteres Leid zugefügt", sein Augen blitzen gefährlich zu Dwalin herüber.  
>„Weigert Euch", Skorgrim hob die Stimme um die Rufe des Widerstandes, die aus den Reihen von Kílis Kriegern erklangen, zu übertönen, „und nicht ein Zwerg wird lebend in der Feste zurückgelassen, ganz gleich ob Mann, Frau oder Kind."<p>

Kíli musste schlucken, für einen Augenblick wankte seine aufrechte, standhafte Miene und ein triumphaler Ausdruck auf Skorgrims Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass der Zwergenfürst diesen kurzen Moment der Schwäche nicht übersehen hatte.  
>„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich über sein Angebot nach?!", Dwalins Stimme prägte Wut und Hass, Ungläubigkeit schimmerte in seinen zu Schlitzen verengten Augen als er Kíli ansah.<br>„Was habe ich denn für eine Wahl?", antwortete Kíli, wohl wissend, dass alle Ohren in der Halle ihrem Gespräch folgten.  
>Diese Worte schienen für Dwalin einem Verrat gleichzukommen, fassungslos starrte er Kíli noch immer unverwandt an.<br>„Dein Opfer wird umsonst sein, niemals wird dieser verdammte Hundesohn sein Wort halten!"

Skorgrim lachte auf ob dieser Beleidigung und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut Dwalin zu.  
>„Ihr Tier weiß, wann es in der Falle sitzt und sich ihm keinerlei Ausweg bieten", spottete er, „auch ein solch hässliches, wie Ihr es seid."<br>Dwalin grollte, seine Hände waren so fest um den Griff seiner Axt geklammert dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten, ein weiteres Mal würde Kíli ihn nicht zurückhalten können. Die Situation drohte aus dem Ruder zu laufen, eine Eskalation brächte nur noch mehr vergebliche Tode mit sich.

„Ich willige ein!", verkündete Kíli mit lauter Stimme, ließ sein Schwert fallen. Das Klirren des Stahls auf dem harten Steinboden hallte unangenehm laut in der Halle wider, seine eigenen Krieger schienen die Entscheidung ihres Anführers nicht begreifen zu können, Skorgrim und seine Grimmhand hingegen schienen wenig überrascht.

„Ihr seid klüger als Euer Gefährte. So will ich mein Wort halten, solltet Ihr Euch widerstandslos in die Obhut meiner Gastfreundlichkeit begeben."  
>Ohne ein sichtbares Zeichen traten zwei Grimmhand aus den Reihen der Soldaten vor, hielten dicke Seile in den Händen und kamen auf Kíli zu.<p>

„Was bei Durins Bart tust du?!", Dwalin senkte seine Stimme, Kíli konnte seine Worte kaum noch vom Geräusch der Schritte der Grimmhand unterscheiden, „wie kannst du so einfach aufgeben?"  
>„Ich nutze die vielleicht einzige Chance, die wir bekommen", antwortete Kíli durch zusammengepresste Zähne, „ich vertraue deiner Führung. Fílis Verstärkung muss bald eintreffen, sichere die Feste so gut es geht und bringe ein neues Tor an", mit pochendem Herzen ließ er es zu, dass ihm Skorgrims Krieger die Hände auf dem Rücken fesselten und auch seine Fußgelenke mit zwei Stricken zusammenbanden.<br>~ Rückblende Ende ~

Das Vergehen der Zeit ließ sich mit verbundenen Augen kaum einschätzen, die Grimmhand legten keinerlei Pause ein, einzig das Zirpen der Grillen ließ Kíli vermuten, dass die Nacht bald hereinbrechen musste.

Die Luft wurde kühler und das Geräusch der zahllosen Stiefel rief ein Hallen hervor, sie mussten sich innerhalb einer Höhle befinden obgleich Kíli kein Scharren oder Knacken eines Tores vernommen hatte.  
>„Bringt ihn da rein!", Skorgrims Befehl schallte durch das Gemäuer, sogleich spürte Kíli ein Paar Hände im Rücken, grob wurde er nach vorn gestoßen und schlug hart auf den kalten, feuchten Steinboden, ein stechender Schmerz zuckte durch sein Gesicht und sofort spürte er warmes Blut aus seiner Nase rinnen.<br>Auch seine Knie waren aufgeschlagen, wehr- und hilflos lag er da, krümmte sich wie ein Wurm in der Erde, versuchte, sich irgendwie auf den Rücken zu drehen, scheiterte und verweilte reglos.

Zu hören, aber nicht zu sehen setzte seinem Verstand, aber vor allem seinem Gemüt zu, überall um ihn herum waren Schritte zu hören, schwere Stiefel auf hartem Grund, das Schleifen von sperrigen Gegenständen, das Scharren von Holz und das eiserne Klacken von Waffen, die im Rhythmus stampfender Schritte gegen Schild und Rüstung schlugen.  
>Modriger Geruch von altem Stroh dang ihm in die Nase, vermischte sich mit seinem Blut und ließ ihn erahnen, dass er sich in einer Zelle befinden musste.<p>

Wäre es nur sein Leben, über das es zu entscheiden gab, lieber wäre Kíli durch Skorgrims Schwert gefallen als sich einkerkern zu lassen. Doch das Leben seines Volkes aufs Spiel zu setzen, der Zwerge, die ihm und seinem Bruder vertrauten, ihre leben in seine Hände legten, nein, niemals hätte er ihren Tod ertragen.  
>Dwalins wütender, enttäuschter Ausdruck stieg in der Finsternis seiner Augenbinde vor seinem Geiste auf, zweifelsohne hätte Dwalin gekämpft bis zum letzten Mann. Bitterkeit erfüllte Kíli als er daran dachte, dass genau diese Szenario eintreten könnte, selbst wenn die Verstärkung vom Erebor bald einträfe. Und sein eigenes Leben war nun ohnehin verwirkt.<p>

Schritte näherten sich unverkennbar dem Fleck, auf dem er noch immer regungslos lag, wortlos wurde er brutal auf die Beine gezogen, die Blende von seinen Augen gerissen, Kíli blinzelte als seine Umgebung verschwommen vor ihm aufrauchte. Selbst das spärlich flackernde Licht der Fackeln schmerzte und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte.

„Trödel nicht herum!", wieder wurde er grob gestoßen, bewahrte sich nur mit Mühe vor einem weiteren Fall, „mein Herr erwartet dich bereits!"  
>Kíli hielt er für besser seine Lippen geschlossen zu halten, seiner Angst würde unweigerlich mit seinen Worten Ausdruck verliehen werden, er wusste dass Skorgrim und seine Untergebenen jedes noch so kleine Zeichen der Schwäche gegen ihn verwenden würden.<p>

Die unterschwellige Angst, die ihn seit mehreren Stunden - Kíli glaubte zumindest, dass es Stunden waren - zu ertränken drohte, schlug plötzlich in Panik um als ihm bewusst wurde, dass man ihm wohl kaum die Augenbinde abgenommen hätte, wenn er nicht ohnehin sein Ende in diesen Gewölbekammern finden sollte.  
>Die unterirdischen Tunnel hatten nichts von der Behaglichkeit einer ordentlichen Schlafkammer oder gar einem Festsaal, Dreck und Unrat bedeckte den Boden, der Gestank von Vieh und Fäkalien drang aus einigen Seitengängen, die Luft war stickig und teilweise so Rauch verhangen, dass es Kíli die Tränen in die Augen trieb.<br>Immer tiefer wurde er geführt, kam nur langsam voran und wurde mehr als einmal vorwärts gestoßen. Kälte umfing ihn und der Lärm, der zuvor zu hören war, nahm langsam aber stetig ab. Wahrlich, dachte Kíli, so hatte er sich sein Ende nicht ausgemalt.


	15. Kapitel 14: Ivar Bluthand

**Kapitel Vierzehn: Ivar Bluthand**

Die Treppe endete so abrupt dass Kíli beinahe erneut zu Boden gestürzt wäre, dieses Mal wurde er jedoch grob am Kragen bepackt und so vor einem weiteren Sturz bewahrt.  
>„Aufpassen, Made!", knurrte der Grimmhand und schubste Kíli weiter vorwärts in die Dunkelheit.<br>In seinem Inneren ließ die Panik langsam nach und eine unendliche Erschöpfung machte sie breit, in jenem Moment vermochte er nicht zu sagen, ob er um sein Leben würde kämpfen können, sollte es dazu kommen.  
>Die Umrisse einer Steintür zeichneten sich im flackernden Licht einer entfernten Fackel ab, der Grimmhand berührte einen aus Kílis Sicht völlig willkürlichen Fleck im Fels und mit einem leisen Scharren glitt der massive Stein zur Seite.<p>

Mit kurzen Schritten betrat Kíli den kreisrunden, im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen Gängen hell erleuchtete Raum, noch immer waren seine Füße gefesselt und er konnte keine großen Schritte vollbringen.  
>Säulen säumten die runde Wand, verziert mit seltsamen Runen in einer Sprache, die Kíli nicht kannte, bläulich schimmernde Fackeln hingen an Wand und schimmerten in Halterungen, die von der Decke hingen, er spürte ein seltsames Prickeln auf der Haut.<br>Eine Aura des Bösen weilte in dieser Halle doch war nicht Skorgrim ihre Quelle, der Zwergenfürst weilte in der Mitte vor einem Steinaltar, neben ihm eine schlaksige, dürre Gestalt.

Grauen packte Kíli als er näher kam und einen Blick auf das Gesicht des Fremden werfen konnte. Die wächserne Haut war fest über den Schädel gespannt, Knochen und Adern traten sichtbar hervor, die völlig schwarzen, toten Augen lagen in tiefen Höhlen, Hände und Finger waren schmal, skelettartig und doch war es der lippenlose Mund der Kreatur, die Kíli wahrlich mit Schrecken erfüllte.  
>Der Mensch, oder was auch immer dieses Wesen einst war, konnte nicht sprechen. Sein lippenloser Mund war mit dünnen, silbern schimmernden Fasern vernäht, die Einstiche schon lange vernarbt. Mit Mithril verstärktes Garn, keine von Zwergen, Menschen, Orks oder Elben geschmiedete Waffe vermochte dieser wieder zu durchtrennen, die Kreatur war für immer verstummt.<p>

„Seid willkommen, Kíli, Sohn des Andrír und Neffe des Thorin Eichenschild."  
>Fassungslos starrte Kíli das fremde Wesen an, es konnte nicht sprechen und doch musste es seine Stimme sein, die in Kílis Ohren erklang. Nein, er hörte die Worte nicht mit seinen Ohren, sie drangen in seinen Verstand ein, hallten in seinem Kopf wider, unwillkürlich wich er einen Schritt zurück.<br>„Welch Hexerei ist dies?!", keuchte er, schloss die Augen und versuchte mit aller Macht, die Stimme aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben, spürte, wie sie stetig an seiner Lebenskraft zerrte.

Skorgrim lächelte kalt, schritt langsam auf Kíli zu.  
>„Du erkennst also die Macht des Ivar Bluthand? Wieder erweist sich dein wacher Verstand von Vorteil, dir dürfte bewusst sein, dass er deinen Körper binnen weniger Augenblicke zu nicht mehr als einer leblosen Hülle verkommen lassen kann, solltest du dich widersetzen?", Skorgrims rote Augen funkelten, Kílis Atem ging schnell und flach.<br>Die böse Aura, die Kíli wenige Momente zuvor nur erahnen konnte, breitete sich einem gewaltigen Schwingenpaar gleich in der runden Halle aus, die Fackeln loderten hoch auf, veränderten ihre Farbe, das kühle Blau wandte sich zu einem schimmernden Blutrot, Ivar Bluthand trat vor.

In den Alpträumen seiner frühsten Kindheit war Kíli von Ivar Bluthand heimgesucht worden, sein Verstand schuf ein Abbild des Blutmagiers nach den Erzählungen, mit denen Fíli ihn geärgert hatte bis Andrír diesem Treiben ein Ende bereiten konnte.  
>Doch keines seiner nächtlichen Schreckensbilder kam dem gleich, was sich vor Kílis Augen zeigte.<p>

„Was wollt Ihr von mir?", deutliche Angst lag in jedem von Kílis Worten, einem solchen Grauen konnte er keinerlei Mut oder Tapferkeit entgegensetzen, Angstschweiß perlte an seiner Stirn hinab. Ihn schien kein schneller, sauberer Tod zu ereilen, das stand außer Frage. Doch wozu all der Aufwand, seine Entführung?

„Ah, ich habe diese Frage erwartet", Skorgrim ging mit langsam Schritten vor dem gefesselten Kíli auf und ab, schien jeden Augenblick von ganzem Herzen zu genießen, „du hast das Glück Teil von etwas großem zu sein, etwas, dass nur wenigen Auserwählten anheim fällt."  
>Mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen starrte Kíli noch immer auf Ivar Bluthand, auch Skorgrims verklärte Worte vermochten sein Interesse nicht zu wecken, zu groß die Angst, zu übermächtig der Schrecken.<p>

„Ivar", wies der Zwergenfürst den Magier an, es bedurfte keinerlei weiterer Worte, sogleich gehorchte Ivar und von einem auf den anderen Moment war er verschwunden, löste sich lautlos in Luft aus. Welches Übel nährte nur die Kraft des Hexers?

„Das sollte helfen, deiner Aufmerksamkeit Herr zu werden", Skorgrim blieb direkt vor Kíli stehen, „wunderbar, Kíli, Sohn des Andrír hängt gebannt an meinen Lippen", er lachte kalt und freudlos, Kílis Eingeweide verkrampften sich schmerzhaft.  
>„Bitte sage mir sollte ich falsch liegen, doch entspricht es nicht der Wahrheit, dass du dir mit aller Macht die Rückkehr des Thorin Eichenschild wünscht, deinem Onkel? Dass er in deinen Augen der größte König aller Zwergenreiche ist und dass du deinem Bruder liebend gern die Last der Krone von seinem blonden Haupt nehmen würdest?"<br>Kíli schwieg, welch Worte auch immer über seine Lippen kämen, Skorgrim würde sie gegen ihn wenden.

„Das bedarf keiner weiteren Antwort", feixte Skorgrim und ein triumphales Lächeln erstreckte sich auf seinen Zügen, „so höre, was ich anzubieten habe: Du kannst dein Leben geben um Thorin aus dem Reich des Todes zurück zuholen. Dein Opfer für einen großen König. Glaubst du nicht auch, dass dies ein wahrlich kleiner Preis ist, den es zu zahlen gilt? Ist es nicht ehrbar, sein Leben für ein höheres Ziel zu geben?"

Kíli schnaubte und lachte kurz auf, wie konnte Skorgrim nur glauben, er durchschaue seinen Plan nicht?  
>„Sagt mir Skorgrim, für wie dämlich haltet Ihr mich? Denkt Ihr, ich wüsste nicht dass Ihr nur nach Rache strebt und es Euch verzehrt, meinen Onkel nicht selbst erschlagen zu haben? Glaubt Ihr, ich würde nicht verstehen, dass Ihr durch mein Opfer ihn zurückholen wollt nur, damit Ihr erneut das Schwert gegen ihn und den Erebor richten könnt? Lieber sterbe ich vergebens, als dass ich Euer Werkzeug in diesem Plan bin!"<p>

Noch immer war Skorgrims Lächeln nicht verloschen obgleich seine Gesichtszüge sich merklich verhärteten.  
>„Du missverstehst mich", Skorgrims Stimme wurde kalt wie Eis, „dir wird keinerlei Mitspracherecht gewährt. Es spielt keine Rolle ob du einwilligst, dein Leben ist bereits verwirkt. Thorin Eichenschild wird wiederkehren und das Wissen, dass sein jüngster Neffe starb um ihn in die Welt der Lebenden zu bringen wird meinen unweigerlichen und endgültigen Sieg nur noch glorreicher gestalten."<p> 


	16. Kapitel 15: Erwachen

**Kapitel Fünfzehn: Erwachen**

Fílis Miene verdüsterte sich als er in die große Halle des Erebors trat und sein Blick auf den Raben fiel, der mit klackerndem Schnabel auf Balins Schulter ruhte. Schnee hatte sein Haar und den Saum seines Umhanges völlig durchnässt, der König wandte sich zu Fjarín, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte: „Geht vor, Liebste, ich werde nicht lange verweilen."  
>Zwar warf Fjarín Balin einen neugierigen Blick zu, nickte dann jedoch und tat wie ihr geheißen. Als die junge Zwergin außer Hörweite war, trat Fíli an Balin heran.<br>„Ich hoffe, ihr habt Euren Ausritt genossen?", Balin verneigte sich leicht und Fíli verdrehte die Augen. Stets gab der Zwerg den perfekten Berater und treuen Untertanen, vergaß niemals seine Manieren und war ein Paradebeispiel an höfischem Verhalten. Es trieb Fíli in den Wahnsinn.

„Ein Ausritt im ersten Schnee des Jahres ist immer zauberhaft", gab er als Antwort, konnte den Spott jedoch nicht völlig aus seinen Worten vertreiben.  
>„Neuigkeiten?", fragte er dann und ruckte mit dem Kopf zu dem unliebsamen Federtier herüber. Er schritt in Richtung seines Arbeitszimmers, Balin folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.<br>„Erfreuliche, zumindest für den Augenblick", Vorsicht lag in Balins Worten, er wusste, dass Fíli eine Nachricht erst dann als erfreulich ansehen würde, sollte sie von der sicheren Rückkehr seines Bruders künden.  
>„Nun?"<br>„Die Ered Luin scheinen wieder sicher, Skorgrim hat seine Truppen abgezogen und auch Eure Verstärkung ist endlich eingetroffen. Dwalin berichtet, dass Tag und Nacht nach Eurem Bruder gesucht wird, allerdings gelang es bisher nicht, das Versteck der Grimmhand zu entdecken."

Fílis Magen krampfte und Schuld schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Warum verblieb er noch, wo er doch selbst nach seinem Bruder suchen sollte? Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass Balin Recht hatte, er nicht sein Volk und sein Reich nur ob des Lebens seines Bruders aufs Spiel setzen durfte, sein Herz allerdings schien vor Qual schier bersten zu wollen. Kílis Leben war in Gefahr und sein Bruder hielt die Füße still. Mit jedem Tag bereute er es mehr, Kíli fortgeschickt zu haben, ihre Trennung im Streit nagte an seiner Seele.

„Ich ertrage es nicht hier zu sitzen und nicht selbst nach ihm suchen zu können!", er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und wünschte sich ein weiteres Mal, Thorin wäre noch am Leben und er selbst nicht König.  
>„Ich verstehe Eure Sorge", beschwichtigte Balin und ließ sich in keiner Weise anmerken, dass dies nicht das erste Gespräch dieser Art war, „doch vertraut auf meinen Bruder. Dwalin wird nicht aufgeben, darauf gebe ich Euch mein Wort."<br>„Was helfen Worte, wenn Taten angebracht wären?", Fíli rannte die Stufen beinahe empor, die Schritte seiner schweren Stiefel hallten im Gewölbe und einige Zwerge konnten ihrem König nur im letzten Augenblick ausweichen. Verwirrte und erschrockene Blicke folgten Fíli, Balin blieb mit besorgter Miene zurück.  
>Die Last der Krone und die damit verbundene Verantwortung war zuviel in jenem Moment und so schnell Fíli auch rannte, entkommen konnte er ihr nicht.<p>

* * *

><p>Ein lautloser Schrei kam über seine Lippen, seine Brust hob und senkte sich, jeder Atemzug brachte gewaltiger Schmerzen mit sich, allein die Anstrengung zu Atmen war ungeheuerlich. Tiefe, undurchdringliche Dunkelheit umfing ihn, seine weit aufgerissenen Augen huschten in der Düsternis umher während er versuchte, seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er wusste nicht wo er war, kannte nicht einmal seinen eigenen Namen, spürte nur den Schmerz, der langsam durch seine Glieder kroch und ihm sagte, dass er erwacht war. Nach welch langer Zeit, nein, auch dies vermochte er nicht zu bestimmen, legte all seine Konzentration in seine Atmung, ließ zu, dass sein Herz regelmäßig zu schlagen begann. Mit einem Mal setze ein furchtbares Brennen ein, es war, als triebe ihm jemand tausend glühende Nadeln durch den Körper, die Pein ließ ihn sich aufbäumen, doch hart schlug er mit dem Kopf an, Schwindel und nur noch mehr Schmerz kam über ihn.<p>

Unter Qualen tastete er seine Umgebung ab. Wohin er seine Hände auch legte erwartete ihn lediglich kalter, lebloser Stein. Panik wallte in ihm auf, drohte ihn einer gewaltigen Welle gleich in die Tiefe zu reißen als ihm gewahr wurde, dass es keinen Ausweg gab, zitternd wollte er sich erneut aufrichten doch wieder stieß er mit dem Kopf gegen den Stein. Ein Schrei füllte seine Lungen, dröhnte laut in seinen Ohren und erfüllte den Raum, in dem er sich befand. Wo auch immer dies sein mochte.

* * *

><p>„Balin ich bitte dich, hat das nicht Zeit bis morgen?", genervt und aufgebracht folgte Fíli seinem Berater die langen Treppen zu den Grabkammern hinab. Nur wenige Momente zuvor war der ergraute Zwerg in seine Gemächer gekommen, natürlich unter Wahrung seiner stets höflichen Miene, und hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass der Grabwächter tief unten in den Gewölben des Erebor einen Schrei vernommen hatte.<br>„Man muss verrückt werden wenn man solange allein in den Kammern hockt", wollte der König Balin schnell abwimmeln und sich wieder Fjarín zuwenden, doch Balin ließ ihn nicht gewähren. Erst, wenn der König persönlich in die Kammer käme um sich zu versichern, dass alles ruhig war und der Normalität entsprach, erst dann würde der Wächter Ruhe geben.

„Ich wünsche für ihn, dass er wahrhaftig einen Laut vernommen hat, andernfalls wird er der Nächste sein, der dort unten seine letzte Ruhe findet", knurrte Fíli.  
>Recht bald erreichten sie den Fuß der Treppe.<br>„Und wo ist er nun?"  
>Balin runzelte die Stirn.<br>„Er sollte an diesem Ort auf Euch warten, kommt, vielleicht ist er schon weiter hinab gestiegen."  
>Jetzt war es schon an Fíli sich um die Hirngespinste vereinsamter Zwerge zu kümmern?<p>

Eine weitere Treppe hinab, durch einen Bogen und Fíli wurde beklommen zu Mute als er merkte, dass sie den Weg gen der Grabkammer einschlugen, in der Thorin begraben lag.  
>„Nun?", Balin wandte sich an den greisen Grabwächter, der mit zitternder Hand und ausgestrecktem Finger auf einen der Särge deute.<br>Fíli war es, als würde sämtliche Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst, er keuchte auf, wich einen Schritt zurück, seine Augen weiteten sich im Unglauben oder des Bildes, dass sich ihnen bot.

Der Grabwächter musste die oberste Steinplatte des Sarges in der Mitte einen Spalt geöffnet haben, um dem Geräusch nachzugehen. Eine Gestalt erhob sich aus dem Stein, die Augen wild und gehetzte, die schwarzen Haare von grauen Strähnen durchzogen.

Thorin Eichenschild hatte sein Grab verlassen und blickte argwöhnisch zu ihnen herüber.


	17. Kapitel 16: Unerwartete Hilfe

**Kapitel Sechzehn: Unerwartete Hilfe**

Eine Berührung riss ihn aus seinem Dämmerschlaf, jemand packte seine Schulter und begann hart daran zu rütteln. Im ersten Moment wusste Kíli nicht wo er sich befand, war fast zu schwach die Augen zu öffnen, seine Lider flatterten und vorerst konnte der Zwerg nichts außer tanzenden Lichtern erspähen.

„Wacht auf!", eine Stimme drang an seine Ohren, so dachte er zumindest. Erst Augenblicke später wurde ihm gewahr, dass die Stimme in seinem Kopf hallte und es Ivar Bluthand gewesen sein musste, der zu ihm sprach. Voller Panik schnellte er hoch, bereute es augenblicklich denn seine Umgebung versank erneut in einem Strudel aus Farben, alles um ihn herum drehte sich und Kíli hielt nur mit Mühe seine Übelkeit im Zaum.  
>Er saß auf dem Boden der Kammer, die Fackeln warfen ihr flackerndes Licht auf ihn und Kíli spürte geronnenes Blut an ihm kleben. Viel Blut. Langsam glitt sein Blick zur Seite und es schnürte ihm den Magen zu als er die langen, skelettartigen Finger sah.<br>Mit der schrecklichen Gewissheit Ivars abgestorben wirkende Hand auf seiner Schulter zu spüren, drangen andere, noch furchtbarere Erinnerungen in Kílis Verstand.

S_eile hielten Hand- und Fußgelenke gefesselt, spannten ihn regelrecht zwischen zwei der gewaltigen Sälen, die die Kammer säumten, Angstschweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn als sich Ivar Bluthand langsam näherte._  
><em>„Es gibt keinen Grund zu verzagen", Skorgrim beobachtete das Geschehen mit seinen roten, schimmernden Augen, der Zwergenfürst bebte leicht, die Gier in seinem Blick verhieß nichts gutes, „ist Euer Tod doch notwendig Euren geliebten König und Onkel zurück ins Leben zu bringen."<em>

_Auch im Angesicht der Gefahr und seines baldigen Todes wollte Kíli keinerlei Anzeichen seiner Angst zur Schau stellen, er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und öffnete den Mund und die Worte sprudelten regelrecht heraus, alles schien hilfreich wenn es nur dazu genügte sein Ableben hinaus zu zögern._  
><em>„Warum habt Ihr Euch die Mühe gemacht, mich ob dieser Angelegenheit gefangen zu nehmen? Wäret Ihr mit einem beliebigen Zwerg als Opfer nicht schneller an Euer Ziel gelangt?"<em>

_Skorgrim grinste böse._  
><em>„Wesentlich und unter Aufbringung geringerer Mühen. Doch ist es nicht der Weg sondern das Resultat auf dem mein Auge ruht. Euer Onkel wird mein Schwert spüren und wird ihm zuvor das Wissen, dass sein jüngster Neffe sterben musste um sein Leben zu erneuern, sein Herz zerreißen", diese Vorstellung erfüllte den Untoten mit sichtlicher Freude, Kíli wandte den Kopf, wollte nicht länger in dieses von Wahnsinn heimgesuchte Gesicht blicken müssen.<em>

_„Doch genug der Worte. Ivar!"_  
><em>Der Magier trat emotionslos auf Kíli zu, griff nach Kílis Gewand und riss den Stoff mit einer fließenden Bewegung bis zum Bund auf. Kílis Atem ging schnell, seine Brust hob und senkte sich in rasendem Tempo, sein Körper zitterte unkontrollierbar und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Grauen als er sah, was als nächstes geschah.<em>  
><em>Ivars rechte Hand zog sich unter leisem Knacken merkwürdig in die Länge, seine ohnehin spindeldürren Finger verkrümmten sich, es war als würden die Nägel von einer unsichtbaren Kraft aus ihnen heraus gesogen, sie verformten sich, wurden zu langen, klingenähnlichen Krallen, schimmerten schwarz im Licht der Fackeln.<em>  
><em>Kílis Schreie erfüllten die Kammer als sich die Klauen des Ivar Bluthand tief in sein Fleisch zu graben begannen und seine Adern öffneten.<em>

„Ich bin- oder war tot", stellte Kíli mit brüchiger Stimme fest, blickte an Ivars Kopf vorbei um nicht in das skelettartige Gesicht blicken zu müssen.  
>„Nein", hörte er Ivars Stimme in seinen Gedanken, „ich habe gerade so viel Blut in Euren Adern gelassen dass Ihr überleben würdet."<br>Das war das Letzte, mit dem Kíli gerechnet hatte, mehr verdutzt als angewidert sah er nun doch direkt in das Angesicht des Blutmagiers.  
>„Warum habt Ihr das getan? War mein Tod nicht von Nöten um Eurer Absichten zu verwirklichen?"<p>

Ivars schwarze Augen blitzen auf, wirkten mit einem Mal nicht mehr leblos sondern erfüllt von rasendem Zorn.  
>„Es war niemals meine Absicht!", seine Stimme klang nun deutlich aggressiver, die silbern schimmernden Fäden, die seinen lippenlosen Mund vernäht hielten spannten sich als wolle der Magier diese mit aller Macht zerreißen, Wut stand in seinem wächsernem Gesicht, „Skorgrim hat zu lange seine Spiel mit mir getrieben, nahm mir meine Stimme und somit einen großen Teil meiner Kraft! Ich wünsche mir seinen Tod und doch vermag ich dies nicht allein zu bewältigen, zu sehr hat er mich an sich binden können!"<p>

Die Nasenflügel Ivars blähten sich, rastlos schritt er aus und ging auf und ab. Kíli lernte ein völlig neues Gefühl von Verwirrung kennen. Ivar gehorchte Skorgrim offenbar nicht freiwillig, er, Kíli, lebte entgegen des Befehls des Zwergenfürsten und wenn er all dies in den richtigen Zusammenhang stellte, dann hieß das…  
>„Ihr biete mir Eure Hilfe an?", fragte Kíli und zwang sich seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben.<br>„Nicht, dass ich mir dies wünschen würde, aber dennoch, ja, ich nehme Eure Hilfe in Anspruch wenn ich mich so von der Geißel Skorgrims befreien kann!"

Ganz am Rande wurde Kíli bewusst, wie merkwürdig es war einer Stimme Antwort zu geben, die er nur in seinem Kopf hörte.  
>„Wer sagt, dass ich Euch helfen werde?", Kíli reckte das Kinn und blickte Ivar herausfordernd an.<br>Jetzt lachte der Magier, sein Lachen schallte laut in Kílis Verstand und jagte ihm einen Schauer den Rücken hinab, er wollte zurückweichen als Ivar auf ihn zukam, seine Beine gehorchten ihm jedoch nicht.  
>„Ihr schuldet mir Eure Leben! Mal abgesehen davon habt Ihr kaum eine Wahl. Ich bin Eure einzige Hoffnung Skorgrim zu zerstören, denn sollte er den Erebor erreichen und ihm der Arkenstein in die Hände fallen, so steht uns allen eine wahrlich finstere Zukunft bevor."<p>

„Was hat der Arkenstein damit zu tun?", Kílis Kopf schmerzte schon ohne dass die Gedanken wie wild darin kreisten, er wusste, dass er Ivar nicht trauen konnte und doch hatte der Blutmagier recht. Ihm würde vorerst keine andere Wahl bleiben. Und der Arkensten… Dieses vermaledeite Ding brachte wahrlich schon genug Ärger und Leid, sollte es dieser Stein sein, auf den Skorgrim es in Wahrheit abgesehen hatte?  
>„Der Stein besitzt Kräfte, die es jedem Widererweckten erlauben sein altes Leben zurück zu erlangen. Skorgrim hingegen hat schon vor seinem Tod vielen Zaubern unterzogen, der Arkenstein hätte auf ihn nicht die gleiche Wirkung. Er würde ihn unverwundbar machen und damit zu einem Feind, der nicht aufgehalten werden kann."<p>

Kíli starrte Ivar Bluthand an.  
>„Dann bliebt uns keine Wahl. Wir müssen den Stein vor Skorgrim erreichen."<p> 


	18. Kapitel 17: Unter den Lebenden

**Kapitel Siebzehn: Unter den Lebenden**

Es war schließlich Thorin selbst, der das erstarrte Schweigen durchbrach.

„Die Schlacht, wie ist sie ausgegangen?", seine Stimme war rau und schwerfällig, ganz so, als habe er verlernt zu sprechen.

Fíli fand keinerlei Worte, starrte seinen Onkel mit offenem Mund an, hilfesuchend wandte er sich an Balin.

„Der Erebor wurde zurückgewonnen, der Drache Smaug von einem Menschen namens Bard getötet", begann der ergraute Zwerg, auch er schien seinen Augen nicht trauen zu wollen, gewann seine Fassung jedoch schneller zurück, als es für Fíli möglich war.

„Doch", Balin stockte, zum ersten Mal sah der König seinen Berater um Worte oder einen passenden Ausdruck verlegen, „du bist gefallen. Vor beinahe zwei Jahren schon", schloss er dann schlicht.

Erst legte sich Ungläubigkeit und Zweifel in Thorins Augen, dann lachte er freudlos auf.

„Wenn das ein Scherz ist mein Freund, dann ist dies wahrlich kein Guter", er blickte seinen Neffen an, sein Lachen erstarb augenblicklich als er den Ausdruck auf Fílis Gesicht sah. Ernst, fassungslos, ängstlich?

„Balin spricht die Wahrheit, Onkel. Du bist, warst, tot."

Thorin war zu scharfsinnig um zu glauben, dass Fíli und Balin ihn an der Nase herumführten, Fíli schien beinahe sehen zu können, wie sich die Gedanken hinter Thorins Stirn überschlugen.

„Aber wie?", setzte sein Onkel schwach an, vollführte eine halbherzige Geste mit der Hand als suche er Halt, ließ den Arm wieder sinken.

Seine Augen huschten über Balins ernstes, besorgtes Gesicht, zu Fíli, der völlig fassungslos zu ihm aufstarrte, blieb schließlich an der Krone auf dessen blondem Haupthaar hängen.

„Wir glauben, Skorgrim und Ivar Bluthand sind dafür verantwortlich", Balin tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Fíli, beide schienen sich stumm darauf zu einigen, dass es das Beste wäre, Thorin uneingeschränkt die Wahrheit zu sagen, „schon vor Monaten griffen die Grimmhand unsere Feste in den Ered Luin an. Kíli und Dwalin zogen mit einem Heer aus, um ihnen entgegen zu treten. Es kam zu keiner großen Auseinandersetzung und doch gelang es Skorgrim, Kíli gefangen zu nehmen."

Thorins Züge wurden hart, Hass legte sich in seine Augen.

„Skorgrim?", zischte der ehemalige König, „dieser Abschaum ist tot! Ich selbst habe ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten!"

Balin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dwalin ließ keinerlei Zweifel, dass er wieder unter den Lebenden wandelt. Auch Ivar Bluthand ist zweifelsohne an seiner Seite und untersteht seinem Befehl."

Wieder herrschte Schweigen in der Grabkammer. Der Wächter, der stumm die sich ihm bietende Szene beobachtete hatte, zitterte leicht, der uralte Zwerg konnte nicht begreifen, was geschehen war.

„Wir sind davon überzeugt, dass Skorgrim zurück ist", erhob Fíli das Wort, wusste, dass sich seine Angst um Kíli deutlich auf seinem Gesicht zeigte und er wusste auch, dass sein Onkel diesen Ausdruck zu deuten wusste.

„Dwalin gelang es nicht, Kíli zu finden?", fragte Thorin und etwas von der Sorge, die Fíli spürte, offenbarte sich in diesen Worten.

Fíli schluckte.

„Nein", Balin wirkte bedrückt, „noch immer wurde das Versteck der Grimmhand nicht gefunden. Auch wusste Dwalin nichts über ihre Aktivitäten zu berichten. Wir können nicht einmal sagen, ob sie sich noch in den Ered Luin aufhalten."

„Dann wurde bisher auch kein Leichnam gefunden?"

Unwillkürlich wich Fíli ein Stück zurück, er wusste, worauf Thorin anspielte. Am Rande seines Verstandes war sich auch Fíli bewusst, dass Kíli womöglich nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte, zwar wusste er nichts über Blutmagie, doch ein Leben zu opfern um ein anderes zu erhalten oder wiederherzustellen schien ihm wahrscheinlich. Dennoch, er wollte, konnte diesen Gedanken nicht zu ende führen. Solange er den toten Körper seines Bruders nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, war Kíli für ihn noch am Leben. Es musste so sein, obgleich Thorins Worte diese schmerzvolle Möglichkeit deutlicher in sein Bewusstsein drängte.

Trotz alledem musste Fíli dankbar sein, dass neben Balin nur der Grabwächter zugegen war, selbst in einer Situation wie dieser musste er stets darauf achten, sich als König keineswegs ängstlich oder verzagt zu geben. Obwohl ihm selbst die Etikette in jenen Moment herzlich egal war.

„Er ist noch am Leben!", brach es aus Fíli hervor ehe er seinen Worten Einhalt gebieten konnte, es zu sagen war für ihn, als könne er so die Chance, seinen Bruder wohlbehalten wieder zusehen, erhöhen.

„Hoffen wir es", erwiderte Thorin.

Für jemanden, der gerade seinem eigenen Grab entstiegen war, wirkte sein Onkel ziemlich gelassen. Aus jahrelange Erfahrung wusste Fíli, dass diese ruhige Miene nur eine Fassade war, er kannte Thorin zu gut als dass er sich von dieser Maske würde täuschen lassen. Auch Balin musste bewusst sein, dass Thorin all seine Kraft aufbrachte um nicht von den Gefühlen und Gedanken in seinem Inneren übermannt zu werden.

„Geht zurück auf Euren Posten. Ihr habt Euer Bestes getan, verliert kein Wort über das, was geschehen ist", wies Balin leise den Grabwächter an. Sich hastig verbeugend eilte der Zwerg davon, bezog erneut seinen Posten in der Haupthalle der Grabkammer.

Plötzlich kam Fíli etwas anderes in den Sinn. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen griff er nach der Krone, zog sie von seinem Kopf und hielt sie Thorin entgegen.

„Du bist der rechtmäßige König, die Königswürde gebührt dir. Du bist ein größerer Herrscher, als ich es je sein könnte."

Sein Onkel machte keine Anstalten, sich zu rühren.

„Nein", Thorins Miene war, sollte dies möglich sein, noch ernster als zuvor.

„Wenn ich nur durch alte, böse Magie zurück ins Leben geholt wurde, dann sollte ich mit Sicherheit keine Macht besitzen, nicht einmal über ein einziges Leben. Ich spüre keinerlei Einfluss und doch kann ich nicht mit Bestimmtheit behaupten, mein Geist und Körper unterstünden einzig meinem Befehl."

Dann, etwas sanfter fügte er hinzu: „Und ich muss mich nicht davon überzeugen, ich weiß, dass du alles in deiner Macht stehende getan hast, dein, unser Volk zu beschützen. Der Erebor und auch die Ered Luin könnten sich glücklich schätzen, dich als ihren König zu wissen."

Thorin Eichenschild reckte das Kinn.

Einen Augenblick lang glaubte Fíli, all der Schmerz und die Angst würden an die Oberfläche dringen und ihn überwältigen, seinen Onkel lebendig vor sich zu sehen war mehr, als er in jenem Moment zu verarbeiten wusste. Schon spürte er das Brennen heißer Tränen in seinen Augen, hastig blinzelnd vertrieb er diese.

Es war nicht an der Zeit, sich von seinen Gefühlen lenke zu lassen.


	19. Kapitel 18: Knochenläufer

**Kapitel Achtzehn: Knochenläufer**

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl schlich Kíli hinter Ivar her, dessen Schritte kein einziges Geräusch auf dem kalten, harten Steinboden verursachten. Er rechnete damit, jeden Augenblick auf einen Grimmhand zu stoßen der sich mit erhobener Axt und mordlüsternem Ausdruck im Gesicht auf sie stürzen würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.  
>Die stetige Abwesenheit von Feinden ließ ihn nervös werden, wieder und wieder griff er an seinen Gürtel nur um dann erneut daran erinnert zu werden, dass ihm all seine Waffen genommen worden waren. Ivar schien keinen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, der Magier lief zielstrebig durch die verschlungenen Gänge des unterirdischen Hortes, wenn er sich ebenfalls über das Fehlen von Kriegern wunderte, dann zeigte er dies in keiner Weise.<br>Wobei Kíli es ohnehin vorzog, nicht allzu oft in das wie tot anmutende Gesicht des Magiers zu blicken.

„Skorgrim hat keine Wachen zurückgelassen", erklang Ivars Stimme in seinen Gedanken, „er benötigt alle verfügbaren Kräfte für den Angriff auf den Erebor."  
>Ungehindert schlüpften sie durch das Tor und Tageslicht blendete Kíli, rasch kniff er die Augen zusammen.<br>„Wir müssen sie aufhalten!", hastig eilte der Zwerg hinter Ivar her der nun viel schneller und weiter ausschritt.  
>„Ein genialer Plan", erwiderte Ivar, Spott schwang seinen Worten mit, „daran habe ich ebenfalls gedacht."<p>

Kíli sagte nichts, er traute Ivar Bluthand kein Stück über den Weg, dachte bereits jetzt darüber nach, sich davon zu stehlen sobald sich die erste Gelegenheit bot. Doch wie sollte er den Erebor erreichen? Er besaß keine Waffen, kein Pony, ja er wusste nicht einmal, wo genau er sich befand.

„Wo sind all die Frauen und Kinder?", fragte Kíli, „selbst Grimmhand müssen Familien haben."  
>Ivar schnaubte und seine wächsernen Nasenflügel blähten sich.<br>„Versteckt tief im Gebirge", war seine knappe Antwort.

Plötzlich blieb der dürre Magier abrupt stehen, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtete wartete er auf etwas, dass Kíli weder sehen noch hören konnte. Er öffnete den Mund und setzte zu einer Frage an, als Hufgetrappel an seine Ohren drang. Augenblicke darauf galoppierte ein Pferd heran, entsetzt starrte Kíli zu dem Tier auf. Einst mochte es ein stolzer Rapphengst gewesen sein, nun jedoch stach jeder Knochen deutlich hervor, das Fell war bis auf wenige Ausnahmen völlig ausgefallen, seine Haut spannte sich wie bei Ivar über den Schädel. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Herrn waren die Augenhöhlen dieses Tieres jedoch hohl und leer. Es verlangsamte seinen Tritt, trabte schließlich zu ihnen heran und kam vor Ivar zu stehen.

Sanft stupste das Pferd – es fiel Kíli schwer, es als solches zu sehen, es wirkte mehr wie ein grausamer Schatten - gegen Ivars Arm, der Magier hob die Hand und strich dem Tier kurz über den Kopf, seine langen Finger waren dem Knochen und der Haut des Pferdes sehr ähnlich.  
>„Knochenläufer", erklang Ivars Stimme in Kílis Kopf.<p>

Angeekelt und fasziniert zugleich trat Kíli näher, dieses Pferd stieß ihn ab und doch konnte er seinen Blick nicht von der wächsernen Haut wenden, die sich straff über jeden Knochen spannte. Knochenläufer wandte den Kopf und folgte jeder von Kílis Bewegungen obgleich er keine Augen besaß, mit dem er den Zwerg hätte anblicken können. Ein leichter, fauliger Gestank drang ihm in die Nase.  
>„Dieses Pferd riecht nach Tod", der Geruch war nicht überwältigend und dennoch hielt der Zwerg inne, wagte es nicht, Knochenläufer zu berühren.<p>

Das schallende Gelächter in seinem Kopf ließ ihn herumwirbeln, es bedurfte einen Augenblick bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass es Ivars Lachen war, völlig ungewohnt und ehrlich erheitert.  
>„Er ist tot", teilte der Magier amüsiert mit, lachte erneut als sein Blick auf Kílis ungläubige Miene fiel, „anders als Skorgrim habe ich ihn nicht durch ein Blutopfer erweckt sondern halte ihn lediglich durch Magie am Leben. Sein Herz schlägt nicht, er atmet nicht und doch kann er Tage und Nächte rennen, benötigt weder Nahrung noch Schlaf."<br>Mit einer unerwartet eleganten Bewegung schwang Ivar sich auf den ungesattelten Rücken des Pferdes, streckte seine Hand zu Kíli hinab.

„Nein", Kíli wich zurück, „ich werde sicherlich nicht auf einem toten Pferd reiten!"  
>Knochenläufer ängstigte ihn mehr als Ivar Bluthand, alles in ihm sträubte sich gegen die Vorstellung, auf der deutlich hervorstechenden Wirbelsäule des Tieres Platz zu nehmen.<p>

Jegliche Heiterkeit war aus Ivars Worten verschwunden.  
>„Skorgrim und sein Heer haben bereits zwei Tage Vorsprung. Nur Knocheläufer kann sie überholen. Steig auf oder laufe den Weg zurück, ich werde nicht auf dich warten und den Arkenstein in Skorgrims Hände fallen lassen!"<br>Hass und Wut zeichnete das wächserne Gesicht des Magiers und Kíli musste einsehen, dass ihm keine andere Wahl blieb. Während er die kalte Hand Ivars ergriff hoffte er inständig, dass sie ab und an eine Pause einlegen würden, im Gegensatz zu Knochenläufer verlangte es ihn sehr wohl nach Nahrung, Wasser und Schlaf.

Wegen dem knochigen Rücken des Pferdes schmerzten seine Muskeln bereits nach wenigen Schritten des Tieres, noch immer erholte sich sein Körper von dem Blutverlust den er während seiner Opferung erlitt und ihm wurde ganz anders als Kíli an den langen Weg dachte, den er dicht hinter Ivar auf dem Rücken seines gestorbenen Reittieres verbringen musste.

Die Dämmerung setzte bereits ein, Schnee schwebte langsam vom Himmel herab und trotz der Kälte schien Ivar nicht zu frieren. Kíli hingegen fröstelte, sein Mantel war zerrissen, sein warmer Umhang wurde ihm genommen. Dunkelheit legte sich rasch um sie, Knochenläufer schien jedoch seinen Weg auch in gänzlicher Schwärze zu finden. Kíli fragte sich ohnehin, wie das Pferd im Stande war, einem vorgegebenen Pfad zu folgen, musste es ohne Augen doch blind sein.

Zweifel ob der Hilfsbereitschaft des Magiers keimten in Kíli, er wollte und konnte nicht glauben, dass Ivar Bluthand ihn ohne Gegenleistung zurück zum Einsamen Berg brachte.  
>„Welchen Preis verlangst du für deine Hilfe?", tief in seinem Inneren wusste Kíli die Antwort auf seine Frage bereits.<br>„Ein Leben", erwiderte Ivar, wandte den Kopf nicht von dem Pfad vor sich und trieb Knochenläufer in einen schnellen Galopp sodass Kíli sich wohl oder übel an die Knochen des Magiers klammern musste um nicht vom Rücken des toten Pferdes zu fallen.  
>„Nun, meines ist ohnehin verwirkt", sagte er voller Grimmigkeit.<br>Ivar erwiderte nichts.


	20. Kapitel 19: Ein Wille ungebrochen

**Kapitel Neunzehn: Ein Wille ungebrochen**

Kaum saßen Thorin, Balin und Fíli in dessen Arbeitszimmer, da wurde auch schon die Tür mit einem energischen Stoß geöffnet und Dís trat in den Raum.  
>„Fíli, Fjarín wartet bereits seit gut einer Stunde! Ein so liebes Mädchen solltest du nicht-", sie brach ab als ihr Blick auf Thorin fiel. Sämtliche Gesichtszüge entglitten der Zwergen, ihre Augen weiteten sich zuerst, füllten sich dann mit Tränen, die sie vorerst im Zaum halten konnte.<p>

„Welch grausamer Scherz ist dies?", ihre Stimme zitterte, ja Dís' ganzer Körper bebte, wie zu einer stummen Statue geworden verweilte sie im Türrahmen, krallte ihre Hände in ihr Gewand nur um Augenblicke später als Übersprungshandlung an ihrem Bart zu zupfen.

Thorin erhob sich langsam, trat beinahe vorsichtig auf seine Schwester zu.

„Ich sollte gehen, dies ist ein Augenblick für die Familie", murmelte Balin und entfernte sich, ehe im Fíli sagen konnte, dass er auch ihn zu seiner Familie zählte. Momente später wünschte sich Fíli, er habe den Raum ebenfalls verlassen können. Dís war schließlich in Tränen ausgebrochen als Thorin die Arme um seine Schwester legte, es war eines der wenigen Male, die er seine Mutter weinen sah. Wie gern hätte er darauf verzichtet, hilf- und nutzlos stand er mitten im Raum, wusste seine Mutter nicht zu trösten.

„Das Werk von Skorgrim und Ivar Bluthand", murmelte Thorin seiner Schwester zu.  
>Mit einem Mal wich Dís zurück, löste sich von ihm und starrte den Zwerg an.<br>„Skorgrim ist tot! Du selbst hast ihn getötet!"  
>Thorin öffnete und schloss seinen Mund wieder, wandte sich dann an seinen Neffen.<br>„Du hast ihr nichts gesagt? Nichts von alledem, nichts von Kíli?"  
>Verlegen und sich noch immer nutzlos vorkommend kam Fíli ein paar vorsichtige Schritte näher, scharrte mit dem Stiefel auf dem dicken Teppich, der den Boden seines Arbeitszimmers bedeckte.<p>

„Ich wollte nicht", begann er schwach als seine Mutter ihm das Wort abschnitt.  
>„Was nicht gesagt? Was ist mit Kíli?!", ihr Stimme war höher als gewöhnlich, ihre Wangen voller roter Flecken.<br>Fíli schluckte und wusste, dass es ein großer Fehler gewesen war, seiner Mutter nicht von Skorgrim und Kílis Verschwinden zu berichten. Nun musste er die Suppe auslöffeln, die er sich eingebrockt hatte.

„Skorgrim ist zweifelsohne am Leben", setzte er schnell an, wollte Dís nicht erneut die Möglichkeit geben, ihn am Sprechen zu hindern. Seiner wütenden Mutter entgegen zu treten verlangte von ihm mehr Mut als so mancher Kampf.  
>„Er hat Kíli gefangen genommen, Dwalin vermag ihn nicht zu finden, Ivar Bluthand wurde ebenfalls gesichtet", schloss der König.<br>Dís schien genug über Ivar und Skorgrim zu wissen, um sich zusammenreimen zu können was Kílis Verschwinden und Thorins Auferstehung zu bedeuten hatten.

Mit strammen Schritten marschierte sie auf Fíli zu und ehe ihr Sohn ausweichen konnte, verpasste sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Der Schreck, nicht der Schmerz ließ Fíli zurückweichen, nie zuvor hatte seine Mutter die Hand gegen ihn oder Kíli die Hand erhoben, seine Wange pochte und schnell wich er zurück. Dís' Augen sprühten vor Zorn, böse funkelnd sah sie auf ihren Sohn herab der unter ihrem Blick in den Teppich zu sinken schien.

„Bete, dass dein Bruder unversehrt nach Hause zurückkehrt", zischte sie, „ich könnte es nicht ertragen zu wissen, dass mein Sohn den Tod seines Bruders zu verschulden hat!"

Kaum waren diese Worte aus ihrem Mund gekommen da wirbelte sie auch schon auf dem Absatz herum und rauschte aus dem Raum, Fíli meinte zu sehen, erneut dass etliche Tränen über ihr Gesicht strömten.  
>Stille kehrte ein, Fíli hielt sich seine gerötete Wange und starrte sprachlos zu Thorin hinüber.<p>

Keiner der beiden sagte, dass Dís es nicht so gemeint habe, die Zwergin mochte zwar völlig aus der Haut gefahren sein und die Kontrolle über sich verloren haben, doch sowohl Thorin als auf Fíli waren sich bewusst, dass jedes von Dís Worten der Wahrheit entsprach. Eine Wahrheit, die sich wie eine eisige Hand um Fílis Herz krallte und mit jedem Augenblick  
>fester zudrückte.<p>

„Sie konnte kaum deinen Verlust überwinden", erhob Fíli schließlich das Wort um die drückende Stille zu überwinden, „ich hätte ihr gegenüber von Anfang an ehrlich sein müssen."  
>Es war nicht Thorins Metier, derlei Angelegenheiten mit Worten zu überspielen, so nickte er lediglich, sein Blick abwesend ins Leere gerichtet. Erst jetzt schien er langsam zu begreifen, was mit ihm geschehen war. Zumindest versuchte sein Onkel dies, Fíli glaubte nicht, dass man etwas derartiges einfach verstehen konnte.<p>

„Onkel?", unsicher trat er auf Thorin zu, berührte ihn sacht am Arm um ihn so aus seiner Starre zu lösen.  
>Thorin zuckte nicht zurück, er hob nur den Kopf und blickte Fíli mit traurigem, verlorenem Blick an.<br>„Mein Platz ist nicht länger auf dieser Welt", Bitterkeit zeichnete seine Worte, „was tot war sollte nicht erneut auf der Erde wandeln. Sollte es Kílis Leben sein, dass um meinetwillen geopfert wurde, wie sollte ich jemals mit dieser Schuld leben?"

Verzweiflung nagte an Fíli, drohte ihn in eine bodenlose Tiefe zu reißen. So lange er sich zurück erinnern vermochte war Thorin nie verzagt, nie ohne Hoffnung gewesen, auch in jeder noch zu dunklen Stunde wusste er Rat, was zu tun war. Ihn so zu sehen war mehr, als Fíli in seinem ohnehin schon hin und her gerissenem Zustand verkraften konnte.

„Du darfst nicht auch nur einen Augenblick zulassen, dass derlei Gedanken die Oberhand gewinnen!", Fíli brachte all seinen Willen auf, ging auf seinen Onkel zu und umfasste dessen Unterarme, „was auch immer mit dir geschehen sein mag, dies ist nicht die Zeit darüber nachzugrübeln und daran zu verzweifeln! Skorgrim würde genau dies wollen, er weiß um deine Schwächen, sind es auch nicht viele, er versucht, diese gegen dich auszuspielen! Lasse nicht zu, dass diese Ratte deinen Geist vergiftet und deinen Willen bricht!"

Es war stets Thorin gewesen, der mit seinen Worten andere, vor allem aber seine Neffen immer  
>bekräftigte, ihnen Mut verlieh und auch dann noch an sie glaubte, wenn sie selbst bereits alle Hoffnung aufgaben.<br>Nun war es an der Zeit, sich für all jene Momente zu revanchieren, eine Gelegenheit für Fíli, stark zu sein wenn Thorin es zum ersten Mal nicht vermochte.

Thorin hob den Kopf und auch, wenn noch immer Zweifel in seinen Augen lag, so hatte Fíli den dunklen Schatten der Verzweiflung wenigstens für diese Stunden vertreiben können. Es war mehr, als der junge Zwerg sich zugetraut hatte, umso größer war nun die Erleichterung als er sah, dass Thorin nicht aufgab. Vorerst zumindest noch nicht.


	21. Kapitel 20: Unannehmlichkeiten

**Kapitel Zwanzig: Unannehmlichkeiten**

Kíli vermochte nicht zu sagen, wann er das letzte Mal derartig zerschundene Beine aufzuweisen hatte. Schlimm genug, dass Ivar, der offenbar ebenso wenig zu schlafen brauchte wie sein totes Reittier, ihn Nacht für Nacht an sich schnürte damit er nicht vom Pferd fiel, nein, Knochenläufers Wirbelsäule stach hart gegen Kílis Muskeln, rieb ihm die Haut vom Fleisch. Die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel waren über und über von verkrusteten Wunden bedeckt, die wenigen Male, die Ivar seinem Ross Einhalt gebot und es Kíli gestattete etwas zu essen oder zu trinken, rissen die nur langsam heilenden Verletzungen erneut auf, warmes Blut rann in seine Stiefel.  
>Das Aufsteigen nach der kurzen Rast war um einiges chlimmer, die Schmerzen entlockten ihm ein leises Wimmern, er war heilfroh, dass Ivar sein vor Pein erzogenes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.<p>

Ohne Pause fegte Knochenläufer über den Boden, das Klappern der Hufe war neben dem Rauschen des Windes das einzige Geräusch, das an Kílis Ohren drang. Rasch ließen sie die Ered Luin hinter sich, preschten in rrsinnigem Tempo Richtung Erebor. Trotz ihrer Geschwindigkeit würde es noch lange dauern, bis sie den Einsamen Berg erreichen würden. Zu lange, dache Kíli, als erneut ein heftiger Schmerz durch seine Muskeln zuckte als die Knochen des Pferds sich spitz in sein Fleisch gruben.

„Hört auf zu jammern!", schalt ihn Ivar in Gedanken und Kíli zuckte heftig zusammen.  
>Kein Wort der Klage war über seine Lippen gekommen, wie hatte der Magier wissen können, was er dachte? Es sein denn…<br>„Ihr könnte meine Gedanken lesen?!", fassungslos und geschockt zugleich starrte er auf den Schädel des vor ihm Sitzenden, diese Möglichkeit hatte er gar nicht in Betracht gezogen. Wenn Ivar seine Worte in Kílis Kopf pflanzen konnte, warum dann nicht auch im Gegenzug die Gedanken des Zwerges lesen?  
>„Nur, wenn Ihr unachtsam seid", Erheiterung schwang diese Worten mit und bestätigten Kílis unausgesprochne Frage.<br>Wut und Angst kamen ihn Kíli auf, konnte der Magier seine Handlungen und Taten lenken wenn er es schaffte, seine tiefsten Gedanken zu offenbaren?  
>„Nein, dazu bin ich nicht in der Lage", antwortete Ivar erneut und Kíli brauste auf.<br>„Hört auf Euch in meinen Kopf zu schleichen!", knurrte er, wohl wissend, dass er sich dessen kaum verwehren könnte.

„Das entspricht nicht zur Gänze der Wahrheit", fuhr Ivar unbeirrt fort und schien sich nicht darum zu kümmern, was Kíli ob dieser Verletzung seiner Privatsphäre empfand, „Ihr könnt Euren Verstand darauf trainieren, sich gegen Einflüsse von Außen zu schützen. Wenn Ihr  
>schlaft dann ist es mir nicht möglich, Einblick in Eure Gedanken und Gefühle zu erhalten, Euer Geist schützt sich automatisch."<p>

Warum teilte ihm Ivar dieses Wissen mit? Wäre es nicht von Vorteil für den Blutmagier, wenn er nach Belieben Zugang zum Kopf und Verstand des Zwerges hätte? Oder sollte dies ein Beweis seitens Ivar sein, dass er nicht länger unter dem Joch Skorgrims handelte und sich auf die Seite von Kíli und der Zwerge aus den Ered Luin und vom Erebor stellte? Und wie sollte Kíli diese Techniken ohne Hilfe erlernen?

„Ihr seid zu misstrauisch, Meister Zwerg", Kíli konnte das Grinsen auf Ivars Gesicht beinahe sehen, er lachte auf, als Kíli erneut aus der Haut fuhr.

„Das genügt eindeutig!", fuhr er den Magier an, vermisste in weiteres Mal das Gewicht seiner Waffen an seinem Gürtel.

Die Tage vergingen und langsam stählte sich Kílis Körper gegen die hervorstehenden Wirbel und Knochen an Knochenläufers Rücken. Auch gewöhnte er sich an Ivars Anwesenheit – nicht, dass er den Magier zu mögen begann, bei Balins weißem Bart, und doch überkam ihn nicht länger beim bloßen Anblick Ivars ein kalter Schauer. Auch Knochenläufers unermüdliche Ausdauer lernte der Zwerg zu schätzen, der untote Hengst rannte mit keiner ersichtlichen Anstrengung. Tote Pferde mochten ihre Vorteile haben, niemals würde Kíli jedoch eine solche Kreatur gegen die Ponys eintauschen, die er normalerweise unter dem Sattel hatte.

„Ihr sagtet, Skorgrim hat sich vor seinem eigentlichen Tod Magie unterzogen, die ihn unsterblich machen wird, sollte er den Arkenstein in die Finger bekommen", begann Kíli und runzelte die Stirn während Knochenläufer in der einsetzenden Dämmerung über einen schmalen Waldpfad preschte, „das bedeutet im Gegenzug, alle anderen Widererweckten", Kíli musste bei dem Gedanken an seinen Onkel kurz schlucken, „überleben nicht ohne den Stein?"

„So ist es", stimmte Ivar zu, für Kíli war es alltäglich geworden, die Stimme des Magiers in seinen Gedanken zu hören – auch wenn er stetig trainierte, seinen Geist vor ungewollten Eingriffen zu schützen.  
>„Meine Magie kann die Erweckten eine Weile am Leben halten, ihre ursprüngliche Energie gewinnen sie jedoch nur durch mächtige Artefakte zurück, die eine uralte Magie in ihrem Inneren bergen. Der Arkenstein ist das einzige Objekt, von dem ich Kenntnis besitze. Ein Narr war ich, Skorgrim von dieser Art Magie zu berichten."<p>

Verwirrt starrte Kíli auf den Magier vor sich. War dieser selbst wie tot Wirkende mehr als ein bloßer Handlager des Bösen? Sollte sich im Grunde seiner Seele so etwas wie ein Gewissen oder gar Mitgefühl befinden?

„Wie lange würde Skorgrim ohne den Arkenstein am Leben bleiben?"  
>„Zu lange. Sein Körper wurde durch Magie so verändert, dass er Jahre, wenn nicht gar Jahrzehnte unter der Sonne wandeln könnte ohne innerlich zu zerfallen, wie es mit jedem anderen geschieht, dessen Energie nicht erhalten wird. Selbst Knochenläufer muss ich stetig mit neuer Magie belegen, auch, wenn sein Herz nicht länger schlägt."<p>

Kíli schwieg einen Augenblick.  
>„Das bedeutet", fuhr er zögerlich fort, wohl wissend, dass seine Stimme zitterte, „wenn Euer Ritual gelang und meinen Onkel in die Welt der Lebenden zurückholte-", Ivar gestattete es ihm nicht den Satz zu beenden.<br>„Meine Rituale gelingen immer!", schnappte er in Kílis Gedanken, führte dann jedoch dessen Frage zu einem Ende: „Er kann nur dann überleben, wenn er den Arkenstein und dessen Magie an sich binden kann."  
>Plötzliche Heiterkeit während dieser Worte ließ Kíli stutzig werden.<br>„Wir haben einen Vorteil, von dem Skorgrim nichts ahnt", der Magier kicherte, „er weiß nicht, dass es nicht ausreichend ist den Stein lediglich in seinen Händen zu halten. Ich muss weitere Magie wirken, um die Kraft des Objektes auf den Erweckten übergehen zu lassen. Selbst wenn er den Stein findet, er ahnt nicht, dass ich nicht in der Feste auf ihn warte. Dennoch, wir sollten uns eilen den Arkenstein vor ihm zu finden. Wer weiß, ob Skorgrim  
>nicht einen anderen Magier auftreiben kann."<p>

Wie zur Bestätigung dieser Worte schlug Knochenläufer ein noch halsbrecherischeres Tempo an und flog förmlich über den weichen Waldboden.


	22. Kapitel 21: Offenbarung

**Kapitel Einundzwanzig: Offenbarung**

Es war Fíli und Balin von Anfang an bewusst, dass es nicht gelingen würde Thorin vor den anderen Zwergen im Erebor versteckt zu halten.  
>Zum einen schien es ihnen einem Verrat gleich, den ehemaligen König dem Wissen des Volkes entzogen zu halten. Zum anderen würde Thorin, sollte der Kampf vor den Toren des Erebor erst toben, sich mit erhobener Waffe in die Schlacht stürzen. Sein Erscheinen dann wäre weitaus tiefgreifender und verwirrender, als es nun der Fall war.<p>

Krampfhaft versuchte Fíli einen aufrechten und entschlossenen Eindruck zu vermitteln, Balin rief alle Zwerge in die gewaltige Haupthalle des Einsamen Berges, zahlreich strömten sie zusammen, tuschelten und stellten Vermutungen an, warum der erste Berater des Königs sie herbestellte.  
>Thorin stand hinter der großen Statute am Ende der Halle, die ein Abbild seiner selbst zur Schau stellte. Mit dunklem, undeutbaren Blick sah er zu seinem in Stein gemeißeltem Gesicht hoch, ihm schien dieser Anblick zu missfallen.<p>

Erst als die Halle aus allen Nähten zu platzen schien und man kaum noch einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen konnte, trat Fíli auf die kleine, hastig bereit gestellte Empore vor der großen Statue. Er wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Balin, der weise Zwerg nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Fíli fasste sich ein Herz und erhob seine Stimme, Gelegenheiten wie diese waren es, die er am meisten verabscheute seit er zum König gekrönt worden war.

„Brüder und Schwestern, Krieger, Handwerke, Bürger des Erebors!", Fílis Stimme dröhnte durch die Halle, wie gebannt hing das Volk an seinen Lippen, „einigen von euch dürften Berichte nicht fremd sein, die von Skorgrim zeugen, seinen Grimmhand, die unsere Feste in den Ered Luin angriffen. Diese Berichte zeugten von einer neuen Bedrohung, einer neuen Macht, die nach der Krone trachtet. Schon eher hätte ich euch treu ergebenen Zwergen die Wahrheit sagen sollen und doch hoffte ich, das Unglück noch abwenden zu können."  
>Er machte eine kleine Pause und ließ seine Augen untern den Anwesenden umherschweifen. Einige blickten verwirrt zu ihm auf, andere zogen in Gedanken versunken die Brauen zusammen und lauschten eindringlich seinen Worten, wieder andere, jene, denen die Bedeutung seiner Rede bereits klar zu werden schien, starrten in Angst und Unglauben zu ihm auf.<p>

„All dies entspricht der Wahrheit! Skorgrim und seine Grimmhand marschieren bereits auf den Erebor zu! Noch sind sie fern, schon bald jedoch werden wir erneut für unsere Freiheit kämpfen müssen!"  
>Alle Zwerge schienen auf einmal zum Sprechen anzusetzen, die Halle summte wie ein wütender Bienenschwarm und Fíli sich beinahe die Lungen aus dem Leib brüllen, um die entflammten Gesprächsfeuer übertönen zu können.<br>„Bitte schenkt mir ein wenig länger eure Aufmerksamkeit! Wir können uns glücklich schätzen, die tapfersten Krieger von Mittelerde in unseren Reihen zu wissen", wieder brachen seine Worte ab als die Kämpfer in den Reihen der Zwerge wild und grimmig aufheulten, „Dwalin, Sohn des Fundin und mein Bruder sind den Grimmhand bereits auf den Fersen, sollte Skorgrims Armee unsere Feste erreichen so werden sie von beiden Seiten unseren Äxten zum Opfer fallen!"

Bewusst verschwieg Fíli, dass niemand sagen konnte, wo sich sein Bruder aufhielt und ob dieser überhaupt noch am Leben war. Soldaten kämpften entschlossener wenn ihre Köpfe frei vom möglichen Vorteil waren, den der Feind innehatte.

„Wir kämpfen bis zum letzten Zwerg! Niemand wird uns je erneut unserer Heimat berauben können!", rief ein besonders grobschlächtiger Zwerg aus der ersten Reihe, seine Rüstung schimmerte und seine Axt strahlte, als er diese in die Höhe stieß. Zum zweiten Mal brach ein Tumult in der Halle los, dieses Mal jedoch waren zuversichtliche Rufe zuhören, nicht nur die Krieger stimmten das Gebrüll an, wenn es darauf ankam, würde jeder Zwerg, der fähig war eine Waffe zu halten, den Erebor mit seinem Leben verteidigen.

Ein Teil der Last schien von Fílis Schultern zu fallen, sie würden den Grimmhand des Skorgrim nicht wehrlos entgegentreten. Ihre Äxte waren scharf und ihre Herzen voller Mut, niemals wieder würden die Erben Durins aus dem Erebor vertrieben werden. Balin versetze Fíli einen warnenden Blick, der König hatte ihr eigentliches Anliegen noch nicht vorgetragen, er durfte die Stimmung unter seinem Volk nicht zu euphorisch werden lassen.

„Ich bin stolz und dankbar, Zwerge wie euch meine Untertanen nennen zu dürfen", setzte Fíli erneut an, wohl wissend, dass seine nächsten Worte völlig andere Emotionen unter den Anwesenden auslösen würden, „ich trage euch nun ein weiteres Anliegen von höchster Wichtigkeit vor."  
>Bei diesen Worten legte sich Stille über die Halle. Eine gespanntes, unerträgliches Schweigen. Seine Glaubwürdigkeit als König stand auf dem Spiel, er musste seine Worte klug wählen.<p>

„Unser großer König, der Bruder meiner Mutter, Thorin Eichenschild fiel in der Schlacht der fünf Heere", Fíli fuhr rasch fort um niemandem Zeit für einen Einwurf zu gewähren, „Ivar Bluthand, Blutmagier in Diensten Skorgrims besitzt eine Macht, die wir, die ich nicht verstehe. Ihm gelang es, die Toten ins Leben zurück zu holen. Ich weiß, meine Worte mögen verrückt und lachhaft klingen in euren Ohren, ich selbst würde ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht glauben. Daher seht mit euren eigenen Augen, dass ich die Wahrheit spreche!"

Thorin betrat die Empore, sein Blick gefasst, nur Balin und Fíli wusste, wie sehr der Zwerg um diese äußere Gelassenheit kämpfen musste. Das vereinzelte Auflachen und das ungläubige Schnauben, das in der Halle erklungen war als Fíli von derlei Dingen berichtete, erstarb mit einem Schlag. Alle Augen richteten sich auf Thorin, sprachlos, fassungslos. Dann drang eine Stimme durch das Gewölbe.

„Unser König ist zurückgekehrt! Thorin Eichenschild wird den Feind in die Flucht schlagen und seine schützende Hand über den Erebor legen!"  
>Weitere, ähnliche Rufe erklangen und Thorin musste beschwichtigend die Hände heben, um die Stimmen zum Schweigen zu bringen.<p>

„Ich mag wieder unter euch weilen, doch es ist nicht meine Absicht, erneut die Krone auf mein Haupt zu setzen – schöpft Hoffnung aus meiner Rückkehr wenn diese euch Hoffnung zu geben vermag, doch dient weiterhin eurem König, Fíli. Er wird es sein, dem ihr den Sieg über die Grimmhand zu verdanken habt!"

Thorin legte eine Hand auf Fílis Schulter, stieß die andere zur Faust geballt in die Luft. Fíli blieb keine Wahl, als die Geste seines Onkels zu erwidern und eine entschlossene, zuversichtliche Miene zur Schau zu stellen. Innerlich nagten jedoch Zweifel an Fílis Wille. Thorin besaß viele Talente, doch den Triumph einer Schlacht zu prophezeien, die noch nicht geschlagen war, überstieg die Fähigkeiten eines jeden Zwerges. Selbst, wenn es sich dabei um den großen Thorin Eichenschild handelte.


	23. Kapitel 22: Mütter

**Kapitel Zweiundzwanzig: Mütter**

Voller Entschlossenheit wischte Dís ihre Tränen fort, Ärger kam in ihr auf, wurde jedoch sogleich von einer neuen Welle der Ungläubigkeit hinfort gespült. Es war nicht neu, dass ihre Gefühle außer Kontrolle gerieten, schon früh in ihrem Leben musste die Zwergin mit dem Verlust ihrer Mutter, ihres Bruders und schließlich auch ihres Vaters fertig werden. Auch der Tod von Thorin nur wenige Jahre zuvor hinterließ seine Spuren, Trauer und Schmerz verblieben auf ihrer Seele, nur nach außen hin war sie stets die tapfere, beinahe grimmige Zwergin, die kein Grauen aus der Fassung zu bringen vermochte.  
>Nun war diese Fassade zum Einsturz gebracht worden, die ständige Sorge um Kíli zerrte ohnehin schon an ihren Nerven, aber Thorin dann lebendig vor sich zu sehen, nachdem sie seinen Tod zumindest im Ansatz zu akzeptieren lernte, nein, dass war selbst für Dís, Tochter des Thráin, zu viel.<p>

Im Nachhinein tat es ihr unsagbar leid, ihre Hand gegen Fíli erhoben zu haben, der Schock in den Augen ihres Sohnes war verstörend, dennoch, in jenem Moment waren die umherwirbelnden Gefühle und Gedanken in ihrem Kopf nicht länger tragbar. Auch, wenn es das falsche Ventil gewesen war, für den Moment linderte es ihre Angst und Sorge. Für Fíli hingegen mochte es seinen Kummer nur noch verstärkt haben, auch er sorgte sich um Kíli, auch er hoffte mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, dass der Jüngere unversehrt zu ihnen zurück kehren würde.  
>Dís lehnte sich an die kalte Steinwand im Korridor der königlichen Gemächer, schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen.<p>

Ein leises Schluchzen drang an ihre Ohren, Dís runzelte die Stirn, ging dem Geräusch nach. Eigentlich gab es genug eigene Angelegenheiten, über die sie sich ihren Kopf zerbrechen konnte, aber vielleicht gerade ob all dieser Dinge folgte sie dem offensichtlichen Weinen, nicht nur sie schien aus der Fassung gebracht worden zu sein.  
>Sie gelangte an das Ende des Gange, zu dem Gemach, das seit einigen Monaten von Fjarín bewohnt wurde. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und es war zweifelsohne die hübsche Zwergin, die voller Kummer in ihr Kissen weinte, dem erstickten Schluchzen nach zu urteilen.<p>

Sachte klopfte Dís gegen das Holz der Tür.  
>„Fjarín?"<br>Sie bekam keine Antwort, konnte die weinende Zwergin jedoch nicht einfach zurücklassen und betrat unaufgefordert aber entschlossen den Raum.

Lediglich eine Kerze brannte auf dem Nachttisch neben dem großen Bett, das Zimmer lag im Halbdunkeln da, nur schemenhaft war die junge Zwergin zu erkennen, die bäuchlings auf ihr ihren Kissen lag, die Hände krampfhaft um ihre Bettdecke geklammert, ganz so, als wäre diese ihre einzige Rettung.  
>War es die Schuld ihrs Sohnes, dass Dís Fjarín in einem derart aufgelösten Zustand vorfand? Sie überkam ein ungutes Gefühl, zwar würde Fíli niemals mit Absicht etwas sagen oder tun, das die Gefühle seiner Angebeteten verletzten, aus eigener Erfahrung wusste Dis jedoch, wie unaufmerksam Männer sein konnten.<p>

„Was gibt es, das dich derart zum Weinen gebrach hat?", vorsichtig setzte Dís sich neben Fjarín auf die Matratze, legte behutsam ihre Hand auf den Rücken der Weinenden. Fjarín schluchzte jedoch nur noch lauter, schnappte nach Luft und konnte ihren Weinkrampf nicht im Zaum halten.  
>„Na na, ist ja gut", murmelte Dís leise und strich sanft über den zitternden Rücken der jüngeren Zwergin.<br>Es bedurfte einer halben Ewigkeit bis Fjarín wieder im Stande war, sich aufzusetzen und Dís anzublicken.

Ihre Augen waren rot und verquollen, noch immer schimmerten etliche Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht. Mit einem Mal schien Fjarín bewusst zu werden, dass sie sich immerhin der Mutter des Königs gegenüber sah, hektisch sprang sie vorm Bett und war im Begriff, vor Dís zu knicksen als diese sanft den Arm der Jüngeren ergriff.  
>„Lasse die Höflichkeiten beiseite", bestimmend bugsierte Fílis Mutter sie zurück auf das Bett, „sage mir lieber, was der Anlass für so zahlreiche Tränen ist."<p>

Fjarín begann an ihrer Unterlippe zu nagen, es schien ihr sehr schwer zu fallen, über die Ursache ihres Kummers zu sprechen.  
>„Nun?", fragte Dís, legte ein wenig Nachdruck in die Worte.<br>Die Blonde schluckte, atmete tief durch und setzte zum Sprechen an.  
>„Verzeiht, ich wollte Euch nicht mit meinen Gefühlen belästig. Wahrlich, Ihr habt momentan genug andere Dinge, die schwer auf Eurem Gemüt lasten müssen", sie konnte ihr während dieser Worte nicht in die Augen blicken, Dís versetzten sie zudem einen Stich und ein unangenehmes Ziehen breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus. War es ihr trotz aller Anstrengungen nicht gelungen, ihre kühle, distanzierte Maske zu wahren?<p>

„Ich kann Euch die Antwort nicht verwehren. Ich will ehrlich zu Euch sein, ich habe große Angst vor dem, was geschehen wird. Zwei Wochen lang wartete ich vergebens auf meinen Blutmond, auch konnte ich mein Frühstück nur schwerlich bei mir behalten", Fjarín stockte, die nächsten Worte vermochten ihr nicht über die Lippen zu kommen. Doch Dís wusste, welche Antwort hinter dieser Aussage verborgen lag.

„Du erwartest ein Kind."  
>Zum ersten Mal hob Fjarín den Blick, Angst lag in den großen, hübschen Augen und ihr Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe. Zögerlich nickte sie.<br>„Mein Sohn weiß nicht, dass er Vater wird?"  
>Erneut nickte Fjarín.<br>Dís schwieg einige Augenblicke, eine Schwangerschaft war das Letzte, mit dem sie gerechnet hatte.  
>Nachdem das Geständnis erst einmal ausgesprochen war, schien Fjarín ihre Gedanken nicht länger für sich behalten zu können.<br>„Ich zähle nicht einmal hundert Jahre! Wie kann ich in diesem jungen Alter meinem Kind eine gute Mutter sein?! Zudem ist der König nicht mein Gemahl, ein unehelicher Bastard wird Schande über Fíli und somit auch Euch bringen! Und was ist, wenn er überhaupt kein Kind von mir will, wenn ich nicht jene bin, die er zu heiraten gedenkt?!", wieder schimmerten Tränen in Fjaríns Augen, rasch ergriff Dís deren Hand und drückte sie leicht.

„Ich kann dir reinen Gewissens versichern, dass Fíli dich wirklich liebt, er wird dich nicht verstoßen, im Gegenteil. Auch er ist noch jung, jünger, als sein Vater oder ich es gewesen sind, doch nach dem ersten Schock wird seine Freude grenzenlos sein", sie lächelte und es war ein aufrechtes, ehrliches Lächeln, Dís meinte jedes ihrer Worte so, wie sie es sprach.  
>„Eine Hochzeit wird sich arrangieren lassen, ohne Frage. Ich selbst werde Fíli im passenden Augenblick ein wenig die Richtung vorgeben. Nun bitte ich dich nur um eines: Teile ihm noch nicht mit, dass du ein Kind erwartest, lasse wenigstens die kommende Schlacht vorübergehen."<p>

Fjarín wischte sich hastig die Augen, richtete sich auf und zupfte ihre aufgelöste Frisur zurecht.  
>„Ihr habt Recht, mein Verhalten war unangebracht und kindisch. Habt Dank für Eure Hilfe, allein wäre ich vollends verloren", nun konnte Dís nicht verhindern, dass die Zwergin vor ihr knickste.<p>

Einige Zeit später und zurück in ihrer eigenen Kammer huschte ein Lächeln über Dís' Züge. Obgleich zu einem sehr ungünstiger Zeitpunkt so war diese Neuigkeit doch erfreulich, Dís war davon überzeugt, dass Fíli Fjarín von ganzem Herzen liebte, ein Kind würde diese Beziehung nur noch stärken und auch, wenn die werdende Mutter als auch der Vater sehr jung waren, sorgen mussten sie sich gewiss nicht. Immerhin würde Dís immer zur Stelle sein, ihrem Enkel und dessen Eltern zu helfen.


	24. Kapitel 23: Die Gefahr der Vertrautheit

**Kapitel Dreiundzwanzig: Die Gefahr der Vertrautheit**

Es war mehr ein gewaltiger Fels als ein Stein, der Kíli vom Herz fiel als endlich der Erebor am Horizont auftauchte und beinahe bedrohlich in den roséfarbenen Morgenhimmel empor ragte. Nicht nur, weil nun die Zeit, die er auf Knochenläufers Rücken verbringen musste, ein baldiges Ende finden würde, sondern auch, weil er somit nicht länger die Gesellschaft von Ivar teilte. Nicht, dass er den Magier länger fürchtete, im Gegenteil, während der zahlreichen Tage und Nächte der letzten Monate erwies sich Ivar als äußert nützlich und hilfreich, beispielsweise bedurfte es nur einer raschen Handbewegung seitens Ivars und das Feuer brannte lichterloh.  
>Auch bewahrte der Magier sie beide samt Knochenläufer das ein oder andere Mal vor einer Auseinandersetzung mit Orks. Kíli vermochte nicht genau zu sagen, wie Ivar es fertig brachte, aber nach ein paar gemurmelten Worten und weiteren, kurzen Handbewegungen starrten die Orks durch sie hindurch als seien sie nichts weiter als Luft.<br>Das erste Mal, als Ivar diese Täuschen anwandte, zitterte Kíli vor Anspannung als Knochenläufer in aller Ruhe und ohne das kleinste Geräusch zu verursachen durch die Reihen ihrer Feinde schritt, der Zwerg selbst hielt die Luft an um sich nicht durch sein Atmen zu verraten.

Erst, als sie zwei weitere Male auf Orks oder Wegelagerer stießen und Kíli stets regungs- und atemlos hinter dem Magier auf dem Rücken des untoten Pferdes saß, teilte Ivar ihm mit, dass sie durch seinen Zauber weder sicht- noch hörbar waren. Deutlich schwang Amüsiertheit in den in seinen Gedanken erklingenden Worten mit und obgleich Kíli das Gesicht des Magiers nicht sehen konnte, so war er dennoch davon überzeugt, dass Ivars vernähte Lippen sich zu einem Grinsen verzogen.

Statt ihn in Ketten zu legen und wie einen Gefangen zu behandeln, trieb Ivar seine Späße mit ihm – etwas, das Kíli mehr fürchtete als eine Reise in Fesseln. Ungewollt begegnete er dem Magier zunehmend mit Sympathie, mehr und mehr gewann er den Eindruck, dass Ivar bisweilen sogar so etwas wie ein Freund geworden war. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins flüsterte ihm eine leise Stimme Worte der Warnung zu, wer vermochte schon zu sagen, wie lange der Magier in Skorgrims Diensten stand? Ihm zu vertrauen war eine Torheit sondergleichen, Kíli war sich dessen mehr als deutlich bewusst.  
>Und dennoch, der Zwerg wusste sich nicht zu helfen, er begann, Ivar zu mögen.<br>Eines Tages, zischte die leise Stimme, eines Tages wird diese Zuneigung und dein Vertrauen in ihn der Untergang sein. Ärgerlich schüttelte Kíli den Kopf ob derlei Gedanken, ganz so, als wolle er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen.

Ivar selbst bekam zu Kílis Erleichterung nichts von seiner inneren Zerrissenheit mit, da Kíli alle Stunden des Tages, und nicht selten auch die gesamte Nacht über, nichts hatte, mit dem er sich die Zeit zu vertreiben wusste, lernte er schnell seinen Geist vor ungewollten Einblicken zu schützen. Ab und an spürte er ein leichtes Kribbeln, ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er zuckte jedes Mal leicht zusammen. Es mussten jene Gelegenheiten sein, bei denen Ivar die Barriere um Kílis Geist zu durchdringen versuchte.  
>Der Zwerg gab sich dennoch nicht der Vorstellung hin, er hätte Ivar nun ein für alle Mal aus seinen Gedanken verbannt, noch immer sprach der Magier in seinem Kopf, auch würde er sicherlich nicht sein gesamtes, magisches Potential vor Kíli offenbaren.<p>

Knochenläufer verlangsamte seine Schritte, fiel schließlich in einen sachten Trab und hielt nur wenige Meter vor dem Ende einer Klippe. Unter ihnen erstreckte sich die Ebene vor dem Einsamen Berg, die Morgensonne kroch gerade über den Horizont und warf ihre ersten, kühlen Frühlingsstrahlen auf die Erde.  
>Kíli sog scharf die Luft ein als er auf das blickte, was dort, weit unter ihnen zu sehen war. Die mit Mühe wiedererrichtete Stadt Thal war erneut dem Erdboden gleich gemacht worden, einige Häuser waren bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt, andere unter dem Druck gewaltiger Rammen zusammengestürzt. Beinahe über die gesamte Breite der Ebene waren Zelte errichtet worden, kühl und weiß standen sie im Morgenlicht, hoch über ihnen wehte das rote Blutbanner Skorgrims. Noch herrschte Stille, eine gefährliche, trügerische Ruhe die nur allzu rasch durch das Aufeinanderprallen von Stahl und die schreie sterbender Männer durchbrochen werden konnte.<p>

„Wir sind zu spät", fassungslos starrte Kíli hinab zur Zeltstadt, so schnell Knochenläufer auch gerannt sein mochte – die Umwege, die sie in Kauf nahmen um nicht den Grimmhand zu begegnen schienen ihren Tribut zu fordern.  
>„Spät, aber nicht zu spät", widersprach ihm Ivar, „die Stadt der Menschen mag verloren sein, aber siehst du ein Anzeichen dafür, dass auch die Zwerge deiner Heimat bereits zu den Waffen gegriffen haben?"<br>Wut kochte unerwartet heftig in Kíli auf, wie konnte der Magier es wagen auch nur anzudeuten, die Zwerge sähen teilnahmslos zu, wie die Menschen, die vor ihrer Türe lebten, von den Grimmhand abgeschlachtet wurden?  
>„Das ist es nicht, worauf meine Worte zielten", erklang erneut die Stimme des Magiers in seinen Gedanken, es fiel ihm noch immer leicht in Kílis Kopf einzudringen wenn dieser starken Emotionen ausgeliefert war, „denke nach, Dummkopf! Ich hielte dich für einen schnellen Denker. Zumindest scheint dein Bruder den Kampf nicht verloren zu haben, andernfalls säße Skorgrim schon längst auf dem Thron unter dem Berg."<p>

Ärgerlich musste Kíli sich eingestehen, dass Ivar Recht hatte. Zu seiner Erleichterung, die dieser Erkenntnis folgte, mischte sich Zweifel und Hoffnungslosigkeit, wie sollten sie ungesehen dieses Bollwerk der Grimmhand durchdringen können? Der geheime Eingang war für immer verschlossen, es gab keinen anderen Weg als durch das gewaltige, vordere Tor in den Erebor zu treten.  
>„Wie schaffen wir es in den Berg, ehe Skorgrim uns entdeckt?"<br>Ivars kleine Täuschung, so nützlich sie auch sein mochte, war nicht von Dauer, sein magischer Schutz erlosch nach einiger Zeit. Diese Spanne mochte zwar ausreichen, um sich an wenigen, ohnehin nicht sonderlich intelligenten Orks vorbei zu schleichen, unbemerkt über eine Ebene voller grimmiger, wachsamer und bis an die Zähne bewaffneter Zwergenkrieger zu gelangen war jedoch eine Unmöglichkeit sondergleichen.

„Und ich nahm wahrhaft an, du setztest nach unserer gemeinsame Reise ein wenig mehr Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten", gespielte Enttäuschung klang aus Ivars Worten und wieder fragte Kíli sich, was die Absicht des Magiers war, „Unsichtbarkeit mag uns heute nicht helfen, andere Täuschungen hingegen schon."  
>Kíli rollte mit den Augen.<br>„Und welchen deiner Taschenspielertricks förderst du nun zu Tage?", dem Zwerg selbst fiel nicht mehr auf, dass er von der Höflichkeitsform in einen vertrauteren Umgang dem Magier gegenüber gefallen war.

„Einen, der dein Leben retten wird", wieder vollführte er einige Handbewegungen und Kíli zuckte heftig zusammen als ein Brennen über seine Haut kroch.  
>„Meine Magie genügt nicht, um Knochenläufer, mich und dich vor den Augen der Feinde zu verbergen, für mich allein wird sie dennoch völlig ausreichend sein", Kíli entging nicht, dass Ivar das Wort „Feind" benutzte. Bezog sich diese Wendung auf die Grimmhand?<br>„Du hingegen brauchst nur auf den Angriff zu warten und durch ihre Reihen hindurch bis in den Berg spazieren."  
>Kíli wollte gerade zu einer spöttischen Antwort ansetzen, als er an sich hinab blickte.<br>Nicht länger trug er seine zerschlissene Kleidung, obgleich es sich noch immer so anfühlte, sondern die schimmernde Rüstung eines Grimmhand. Auch die Farbe seines Haares hatte sich zu einem dunklem Blond verändert, dem Fílis nicht unähnlich. Überrascht stellte Kíli fest, dass auch ein langer, geflochtener Bart auf seine Brust fiel. Zumindest sah er einen, spüren konnte er nur die Stoppeln, die seit Jahren jeglichen Wuchs verweigerten.  
>„Gib Acht, es ist lediglich eine optische Täuschung", warnte Ivar und wandte Knochenläufer, „sie sollte dennoch ihren Zweck erfüllen."<p> 


	25. Kapitel 24: Schwindende Hoffnung

**Kapitel Vierundzwanzig: Schwindende Hoffnung**

„Dwalin und seine Truppen werden es nicht rechtzeitig hierher schaffen", voller Bitterkeit blickte Fíli vom obersten Wall des Erebor auf die Ebene hinab, auf der sich die gewaltige Zeltstadt, die die Grimmhand nach der Vernichtung von Thal auf den Ruinen der Stadt errichteten. Binnen einer Stunde war nichts mehr von der Siedlung übrig, die an der Stelle erbaut worden war, an dem die Stadt einst in voller Pracht stand. Kaum mehr als ein Dutzend Menschen entgingen dem Schlachten der einfallenden Horden, Fíli entsandte seine Truppen, doch ihnen blieb nur, die wenigen Flüchtlinge zurück zu Feste zu eskortieren, auf offenem Feld waren sie den Grimmhand zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen. Ihre einzige Hoffnung war, dass Dwalin bald mit dem Großteil ihrer eigenen Armee heimkehren würde, doch auch diese schwand mit jedem verstreichenden Tag.

„Er kann nicht mehr weit sein, unser Tor ist massiv und stark, es wird noch einigen Angriffen standhalten."  
>Thorin trat neben seinen Neffen, trotz der Ruhe, die der Zwerg ausstrahlte, offenbart sich Aufregung und Anspannung für jene, die seine Gestik und Mimik zu deuten wussten. In Fílis Kopf hingegen breitete sich zunehmend eine Leere aus, sein Verstand schien sich Stück für Stück aus der Realität zurückziehen zu wollen, all die Probleme und Sorgen auszuschließen und zurück zu lassen. Doch Fíli durfte sich der Realität nicht entziehen, kämpfte mit aller Macht gegen die verlockende Gleichgültigkeit und Apathie an.<br>„Für wie lange?", er blickte zu seinem Onkel auf, offener Zweifel lag in seinen Augen, vor Thorin gab er sich keinerlei Mühe seine schwindende Hoffnung zu verbergen, „wie lange können wir uns verkriechen? Ohne die Lieferungen aus dem Umland wird uns irgendwann die Nahrung ausgehen. Skorgrim weiß, dass er uns, sollten wir keine Hilfe bekommen, mit etwas Geduld aushungern kann!"

Einen Augenblick wirkte es so, als wolle Thorin zu einer harschen, zurechtweisenden Antwort ansetzten, schnell besann sich der Zwerg jedoch und senkte seine Stimme, ganz so, als habe er Angst sie könnten belauscht werden.  
>„Zweifle nicht an Dwalin oder gar der Stärke unseres Volkes. Schlimme Zeiten standen wir durch, auch diese Belagerung wird uns nicht zerbrechen. Die wahren Gegner sind nicht die Grimmhand oder Skorgrim in seiner blutroten Rüstung, es sind Zwietracht, Zweifel und Angst. Zu verzagen oder gar alle Hoffnung aufzugeben, uns zu entzweien und uns von einander abzuwenden; derlei Dinge sind es, die uns schwächen und besiegen können. Du musst ihnen ein Vorbild sein, zeige dich standhaft und sie werden folgen", er legte seine Hände auf die Mauer vor ihm, beugte sich etwas vor und spähte auf das feindliche Lager hinab.<br>„Geeint von unserem König halten wir jedem einzelnen Grimmhand stand."

„Und doch bist du es, den sie an ihrer Spitze wollen."  
>Thorin fuhr so schnell herum, dass Fíli vor Schreck einen Schritt zurückwich.<br>„Hast du mir nicht zugehört, nicht verstanden, was ich dir vor nur Augenblicken mitgeteilt habe?! Es spielt keinerlei Rolle, wen das Volk an ihrer Spitze will – deine Entschlossenheit und Tapferkeit muss es sein, die ihren Willen hinter dir vereint, nur, wenn du an dir zweifelst wird es auch das Volk tun. Frage nicht, ob du ihr König sein sollst – sei es."  
>Noch immer zweifelnd sah Fíli Thorin an. In dessen Augen fand er einen wilden, unbezwungenen Ausdruck der mit jedem Tag, den Thorin zurück auf der Erde wandelte, stärker zu Tage trat, etwas seiner alten Persönlichkeit schwand mit jeder verstreichenden Stunde. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Fíli, was die Erweckung aus Thorin gemacht hatte.<p>

„Aber was, wenn ich selbst alles geben würde, dich an meiner statt auf dem Thron zu sehen?"  
>Nun schien die Geduld Thorins doch ein Ende gefunden zu haben, sichtlich verärgert musterte er seinen Neffen.<br>„Dann begrabe deinen Wunsch zusammen mit dem Zweifel! Ich habe dir meine Meinung bezüglich dieses Themas bereits mitgeteilt und ich werde mich nicht wiederholen! Wenn nur ich der Grund für deine Schwäche bin, dann handle am besten so, als sei ich noch immer tot!", knurrte er, „wenn nicht dann führst du ein ganzes Volk nur ob deiner Unfähigkeit in den Untergang!"

Fíli fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, ungläubig starrte er Thorin nach, der mit großen Schritten die Stufen des Walls hinab sprang, sein Onkel konnte seine Worte unmöglich ernst meinen! Schon immer war Thorin nicht gerade für seine Geduld oder Einsicht bekannt, doch diese Anweisung Fíli gegenüber war selbst für Thorin ungewöhnlich barsch und kalt. Thorins Ausbruch hinterließ einen schalen Geschmack in Fílis Mund, die Gewissheit, dass seine Worte, wenn auch grob, der Wahrheit entsprachen, schmerzte ihn.  
>Wieder überkam ihn das Gefühl, die Last der Krone auf seinem Haupt wöge zu viel, zerre ihn hinab in die Dunkelheit, unfähig, sich aus ihrem Sog zu befreien.<p>

„Fíli?", eine zarte Stimme zu seiner Rechten ließ ihn den Kopf drehen. Fjarín stand mit offenem Silberhaar in der langsam aufgehenden Sonne, lediglich ihren Mantel über ihr Nachtgewand geworfen, auch trug sie keine Stiefel, stand barfuß auf dem kalten, harten Stein. Unwillkürlich schlich sich ein schwaches Lächeln auf Fílis Gesicht, allein ihr Anblick war ein Hoffnungsschimmer. Wenn er nicht für sich kämpfen und hoffen konnte, dann musste er es um ihretwillen.  
>„Du bist nicht zu Bett gegangen, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als ich dein Gemach verlassen vor fand", unsicher trat sie zwei Schritte näher, Sorge zeichnete ihr hübsches Gesicht, dunkle Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen und sie wirkte so müde, wie Fíli sich fühlte.<p>

„Es gibt viel zu besprechen", er schloss sie in die Arme und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, „ich schlief nur einige wenige Stunden. Verzeih, ich weiß, ich sollte mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen", er spürte, wie Fjarín sich an ihn schmiegte.  
>„Mache dir keine Vorwürfe", drang ihre gedämpfte Stimme zu ihm auf, noch immer lehnte sie an seiner Schulter, „als König hast du mehr als alle Hände voll zu tun", sie löste sich ein Stück von ihm und sah ihn an, „wir haben noch alle Zeit der Welt, haben wir diese Belagerung erst einmal ausgestanden."<br>Fíli lächelte, ein falsches, gezwungenes, wenn auch überzeugendes Lächeln, denn Fjarín wirkte beruhigt.

„Ich stimme dir zu", rang er sich zu einer Antwort durch, „uns bleibt viel, viel Zeit."


	26. Kapitel 25: Täuschungen

**Kapitel Fünfundzwanzig: Täuschungen**

Mit rasendem Herzen und der vor Anspannung in seiner Hand zitternden Axt sprang Kíli über einen sterbenden Zwerg hinweg, der kaum eine Armeslänge entfernt in seinem eigenen Blut lag. Eine Wurfaxt hatte sich tief in seinen Schädel gebohrt, noch zuckte der Leib unkontrolliert, das letzte Aufbäumen vor dem unabwendbaren Ende. Es spielte keine Rolle ob Grimmhand oder nicht, der brutale Tod des Zwerges erfüllte Kíli mit Grauen, schnell eilte er weiter, musste acht geben, nicht von einem der eigenen Krieger versehentlich getötet zu werden. Immerhin erweckte er nach außen hin den Anschein eines Soldaten aus Skorgrims Lager. Auch wusste er nicht, wie lange Ivars Zauber anhielt, was, wenn er zwar in die Feste gelangen würde, aber dort für einen Feind gehalten und erschlagen wurde? Fluchend wurde ihm bewusst, dass er diese und andere Fragen gestellt haben sollte, ehe er sich mit gestohlener Waffe in das Getümmel stürzte.

Die Ruhe des Morgens hielt nicht lange an, schon gegen Mittag überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Dwalin und seine Truppen holten endlich auf, fielen über das Lager der Grimmhand her, kämpften verbissen und mit eisernem Willen. Die Zwerge des Erebors witterten ihre Chance, öffneten die Tore und fielen der kämpfenden Front Skorgrims in den Rücken. Schon bald war die Luft erfüllt von Klirren, Gebrüll und Schreien, überall um ihn herum kämpften die beiden Parteien erbittert, mehr als ein Mal entging Kíli nur um Haaresbreite einer niedersausenden Klinge.

Der Weg über die Ebene war lang, es war ein beschwerlicher Pfad, im Getümmel gelang es ihm bis kurz vor die Tore des Erebor vorzustoßen.  
>„Lasst sie nicht einfallen! Kämpft, kämpft entschlossen!", Kíli gefror das Blut in den Adern als die Stimme seines Bruders zu ihm herüberwehte. Er wandte den Blick. Fíli stand in voller Rüstung da, seine Axt schimmerte im hellen Sonnenlicht, die Krone, die sonst auf seinem Haupt saß, war einem Schlachtenhelm aus Mithril gewichen, nur mit aller Macht konnte Kíli sich davon abhalten, zu ihm zu laufen. Fílis Augen würden ohnehin nur einen Grimmhand sehen, der mit gezogener Waffe auf ihn einstürmte. Nein, es war besser, unerkannt an ihm vorbei zu schlüpfen.<p>

Schon bald bot sich eine Gelegenheit als ein Trupp von zwanzig Kriegern gegen das halb geöffnete Tor des Erebor vorrückte, unerkannt schritt Kíli zwischen ihnen, duckte sich unter Hieben und Stichen hinweg, wich jedem geführten Streich eines Schwertes oder einer Axt aus, wollte seine eigene Waffe nicht gegen die eigenen Soldaten erheben. Ungläubig ob seines Glückes sah Kíli eine schmale Lücke in den Reihen der Verteidiger, hastete vor. Doch sein Blick fiel auf einen weiteren Krieger in voller Rüstung, mit grimmigem Blick stürmte er aus der Feste, das Schwert erhoben und die Augen lodernd und voller Kampfeslust. Wie angewurzelt hielt Kíli inne, starre fassungslos und unverholen auf Thorin, welcher mit blankem Stahl in der Hand gegen seine Feinde vorrückte.

Erst als er seinen Onkel sah, begriff er, dass Thorin wahrlich von den Toten zu ihnen zurückgekehrt war, einen Augenblick lang durchströmte ihn warme, herrliche Freude. Dann traf ihn ein harter Schlag am Hinterkopf, er strauchelte, fiel beinahe hin, sah schon eine kalte Klinge über sich.  
>„Steh auf, du Narr!", zischte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und kurz darauf wurde er grob nach oben gerissen. Der Angreifer wirkte kurz verdutzt, wandte sich doch dann schon dem nächsten Feind zu.<p>

Ivar hielt noch immer seine Schulter gefasst, führte ihn die letzten Meter bis zum Tor, schob ihn hindurch und ließ erst von ihm, als sie eine abgelegene Nische in der großen Eingangshalle erreichten. Er musste seinen Zauber auf Kíli aufgeweitet haben, dutzende Zwerge rannten in der Halle umher, versorgten eilig Verletzte Zwerge auf Tragen, verteidigten das Tor oder brachten den Soldaten Wasser oder Bier.

Langsam wandte sich Kíli zu Ivar.  
>„Du hättest mich sterben lassen können", sein Kopf arbeitete unermüdlich, „ich danke dir, obgleich ich weiß, dass du mich nur gerettet hat, um später mein Leben einfordern zu können."<br>Ivars Nasenflügel bebten, die Fäden in seinen Lippen spannten sich als er versuchte, seinen Mund in Spott zu verziehen.  
>„Was lässt dich annehmen, ich würde dich als Preis fordern? Wann sprach ich davon, dass es dein Leben ist, das ich als Tribut will?"<br>Mit leicht offenem Mund starrte Kíli den Magier an. Wenn Ivar keinerlei Interesse an ihm hegte, warum ließ er ihn nicht zum Sterben vor dem Tor zurück?

„Dein Leben war mit zu viel Magie in Berührung, die Zauber gelingen stärker mit frischem, unverdorbenem Blut", Ivar wandte den Kopf und blickte sich in der Halle um.  
>„Wir haben besseres zu tun, als unsere Zeit mit Worten zu verschwenden. Komm, zeige mir den Weg hinab in die Grabkammern."<br>Kíli bedachte die zahlreichen Zwerge in der Halle mit einem besorgten Blick und Ivars Worte erklangen erneut in seinem Kopf: „Für den Weg hinab reicht mein Zauber aus."  
>Sie würden unerkannt die lange Treppe tief in den Stein erreichen.<p>

Noch immer schlug Kílis Herz schnell. Thorin lebendig vor sich zu sehen war mehr, als sein Verstand im Moment begreifen konnte, auch Ivars Worte trugen nicht dazu bei, dass er zur Ruhe kam. War es falsch von ihm an Ivars Loyalität zu zweifeln? Bewies der Magier mit seiner Tat nicht, dass ihm wahrlich etwas an Kílis Leben lag? Den Weg hinab zu den steinernen Gräbern würde er auch allein finden, als Führer brauchte er Kíli nicht. Konnte Ivar so etwas wie Freundschaft oder Zuneigung empfinden? Hastig verschloss er seinen Geist als ihm bewusst wurde, dass seine aufgewühlte Stimmung Ivar wie eine Einladung in seine Gedanken vorkommen musste.

Zusammen stiegen sie hinab in die zunehmende Dunkelheit, schon bald umgab sie eisige Kälte, Ivar streckte die Hand aus und ließ ein magisches, tiefgrünes Feuer in seiner Handfläche brennen auf dass sie nicht blindlings die Stufen hinab klettern mussten.

„Der Grabwächter ist nicht an seinem Posten", murmelte Kíli leise als sie an der verlassenen, dunklen Wachstube vorbeikamen, in der normalerweise der greise Zwerg seine Wache hielt.  
>Beklommen schlug Kíli den Weg zu Thorins Grabkammer ein, von toten Vorfahren umgeben zu sein behagte ihm gar nicht, auch erinnerte ihn dieser Ort stets an Trauer und Leid.<br>Das grüne Feuer in Ivars Hand warf sein flackerndes Licht auf den Boden, zeichnete tanzende Schatten an die Wand.

Thorins Sarg war offen, die schwere Steinplatte, die das Grab verschlossen hatte, lag zerborsten am Boden. Kíli brachte es nicht übers Herz, die letzte Ruhestätte seines Onkels zu durchwühlen. Ivar hingegen schien keinerlei Hemmungen zu verspüren, mit raschen Bewegungen beugte er sich hinab, seine langen, knöchernen Finger tasteten jeden Winkel des Sarges ab.  
>Als ein wütender Aufschrei in seine Gedanken erklang und die Flammen in Ivars Hand als eine lodernden Stichflamme empor züngelten, wusste Kíli, dass der Arkenstein nicht hier verblieben war.<p> 


	27. Kapitel 26: Skorgrim und Thorin

**Kapitel Sechsundzwanzig: Skorgrim und Thorin**

Auch mit Dwalins Verstärkung gelang es den Zwergen nur unter größten Mühen, die Grimmhand vom Tor zurück zu drängen. Einmal dachte Fíli, es wäre einem Feind gelungen, die Feste zu betreten, doch als er sich umwandte, war niemand zu sehen.  
>Thorin kämpfte verbissen an seiner Seite, Blut klebte an dessen Klinge, nacheinander fielen die Grimmhand seinem Schwert zum Opfer, wie besessen wanderte sein ruheloser Blick umher, immer auf der Suche nach Skorgrim.<br>Seit dem frühen Morgen wurde gekämpft, der Zwergenfürst selbst betrat den Kampfesschauplatz erst, als die Sonne den Zenit schon überschritt.

Seine blutrote Rüstung schimmerte im Licht, seine Axt wirbelte umher und fällte nicht minder viele Krieger als die Thorins, binnen Sekundenbruchteilen erkannten sich die Rivalen, starrten einander an, eiserner Grimm traf auf standhafte Entschlossenheit. Die Soldaten hielten inne, als Skorgrim langsam auf Thorin zuschritt. Es war, als haben alle Krieger ihre Aufgabe vergessen, selbst Fíli verharrte und sah mit Anspannung auf die Szene, die sich ihm bot. Eine gespenstige Stille legte sich über das Schlachtfeld, tote und verwundete Zwerge lagen auf dem Boden, Blut befleckte Rüstungen, Speere, Schilde, sprenkelte das Gras und den Fels unter den schweren Zwergenstiefeln

Außerhalb Thorins Reichweite verweilte Skorgrim schließlich, stand nur da, sein Gesicht zeigte ein kaltes, siegessicheres Lächeln.

„Ich hätte deinen Kopf abschlagen und deinen Leichnam verbrennen sollen", Zorn und Verachtung sprach aus Thorins Worten, seine Gesichtszüge waren in Abscheu zu einer Maske des Hasses verzogen, selten sah Fíli seinen Onkel so voller Groll.  
>Skorgrim grinste.<br>„Ich sollte dir danken, dass du es nicht tatest", er verbeugte sich gespielt tief, Thorin knurrte leise, „so botest du mir die Möglichkeit, dir noch einmal gegenüber zu treten und zu vollenden, was mir einst versagt blieb."

* * *

><p>Balin stand im halb geöffneten Tor des Erebor, hielt inne auf seinem Weg zurück auf das Schlachtfeld, auch er konnte sich der Spannung, die sich über die weite Ebene legte, nicht entziehen. Skorgrim und Thorin trafen nach allen Ereignissen aufeinander, ein Finale bahnte sich an, dessen Ausgang unweigerlich den Untergang eines Zwergenvolkes bedeutete.<p>

„Herr Balin!", der greise Grabwächter eilte keuchend heran, sein Gesicht vor Anstrengung rot angelaufen, er fasste sich an die Brust als er vor Balin zum Stehen kann, nur schwerlich fand er neben dem Atmen noch die Worte, die er zu dem weißhaarigen Zwerg sprach.  
>„Dies ist ein unpassender Zeitpunkt", wollte Balin den Alten schnell abwimmeln, der andere Zwerg jedoch schien sich nicht beirren zu lassen.<br>„Fremde sind in der Grabkammer, ich verließ meinen Posten um meine Hilfe bei der Versorgung der Verletzten anzubieten, vergaß jedoch meine Ausrüstung. Wie Ihr sicher wisst, verfüge ich über ein umfassendes Wissen in-"  
>Balin fiel harsch ins Wort: „Keine Einzelheiten!"<br>Der Greis wirkte einen Augenblick mürrisch, dann besann er sich und fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort.  
>„Ich hörte ihre Stimmen bei meiner Rückkehr, sie sind noch immer dort unten!"<p>

Balin blickte erst auf Skorgrim und Throin, dann wieder auf den Grabwächter. Einen schlechteren Zeitpunkt hatte der Zwerg wahrlich nicht wählen können, Balins Instinkt sagte ihm allerdings, dass er hinab in die Kammern steigen sollte.  
>Er verfluchte seine innere Stimme, erspähte jedoch seinen Bruder Dwalin auf dem Schlachtfeld, er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass Thorin nicht fiel. So hoffte er zumindest inständig.<br>„Dann sollten wir uns eilen!"

Gewandt setzte er dem Grabwächter nach der um einiges schneller war, als sein greises, faltiges Äußeres und die gebückte Haltung vermuten ließen.

* * *

><p>„Auch Euch, Fíli, König unter dem Berg, bin ich zu Dank verpflichtet", die Höflichkeistform war purer Hohn, das Grinsen auf Skorgrims Gesicht wurde noch bösartiger, „war es doch Eure Entscheidung, die Euren Bruder Kíli zu mir führte. Nur ihm verdanke ich die Möglichkeit, Thorin Eichenschild ein für alle Mal zu besiegen. Sein Blut war es, das mir diese Gelegenheit schenkte!"<br>„Lügner!", Fíli hatte seine Stimme nicht erheben, das Wort nicht sprechen wollen, doch die Verzweifelung, Angst und die blanke Wut ließen ihn nicht stumm, „er ist noch am Leben! Ich weiß es!"  
>Skorgrims Lächeln flackerte nicht einen Augenblick lang.<br>„Nun, dann seid hiermit eingeladen Euch nach meinem Sieg den Leichnam Eures Bruders anzusehen, der noch immer tief in meinen Kammern liegt!"

Fíli stürmte vor, die Axt erhoben, die Augen voller Verzweiflung und Zorn trieb ihn vorwärts, wenn er doch nur Skorgrims Worte verstummen lassen könnte, er wollte nichts von Kílis Tod hören, sein Bruder war nicht, nein, durfte nicht von ihnen gegangen sein. Ein wütender Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle, ein Laut des Unglaubens und des Hoffens zugleich.  
>Der Zwergenfürst lachte grausam, wehrte Fílis kopflosen Angriff mit Leichtigkeit ab, Fíli war kein Gegner für ihn.<p>

„Fíli nicht!", brüllte Thorin, „setzte nicht auch dein Leben aufs Spiel, überlass ihn mir!" Thorin trat vor, das Schwert erhoben, den Blick voll wilder Grimmigkeit.  
>„Lüge oder Wahrheit, er wird sterben, daran besteht kein Zweifel!"<p>

„Ein zweites Mal werde ich nicht fallen!", jegliches Grinsen war von Skorgrims Gesicht verschwunden, mit beiden Händen umfasste er den Griff seiner gewaltigen Streitaxt, berechnend ließ er Thorin nicht auch nur einen Moment aus den Augen.

Fíli, der nach dem missglückten Angriff gestrauchelt und gefallen war, wurde von Dwalin zurück auf die Beine gezogen, der Hüne hielt ihn zurück, als Fíli erneut vorstürmen wollte.  
>„Thorin weiß, was er tut, Junge", knurrte Dwalin, „stehe ihm nicht im Weg!"<br>Und in jenem Augenblick war es nicht der König, der seinem Onkel im Kampfe sah, es war der kleine Fíli, der seinen mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht seinem Vater zusehen musste, wie dieser seinen letztes Gefecht bestritt. Wie damals wusste Fíli, dass der Tod nicht weit war, schon bald würde er sich ein Leben holen. Und Fíli hoffte, flehte mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, dass es nicht Thorins sein würde.

* * *

><p>Die Axt sicher in der Hand schlich Balin um die letzte Biegung des Gewölbes unter dem Erebor, gelangte an die Tür zu Thorins ehemaliger Gruft. Mit pochendem Herzen machte er einen Satz um die Ecke, wer wusste schon, was sich hier herunter schlich? Der Grabwächter stand wenige Meter hinter ihm, war nicht minder angespannt.<br>Doch mit dem, was sich Balin nun bot, hätte er niemals gerechnet. Die Waffe entglitt beinahe seinem Griff als er Kíli erblickte, in zerschlissener, verdreckter Kleidung und gehetztem Gesichtsausdruck, äußerlich ansonsten jedoch unverletzt.  
>An seiner Seite stand hoch und aufrecht mehr ein Skelett als ein Mann, Balins Blick fiel auf den Mund des Fremden. Silbern schimmernde Fäden verschlossen dessen Lippen und sogleich wusste er, wen er vor sich hatte.<p> 


	28. Kapitel 27: Feinde in der Festung

**Kapitel Siebenundzwanzig: Feinde in der Festung**

Fjarín rannte so schnell sie ihre Füße trugen über den harten Steinboden des Korridors, den Lärm aufeinander prallender Äxte in den Ohren. Eine Dienerin rüttelte nur Minuten zuvor wie besessen an der Tür ihrer Kammer, Fjarín eilte alarmiert auf den Gang, sah gerade noch, wie eine Axt die arme Zwergin mitten zwischen die Augen traf, Blut spritze auf und ein entsetzter, hoher Schrei entrang sich Fjaríns Kehle. Ohne, dass ihr Verstand den Befehl dazu geben musste, stürmte sie davon, floh panisch weiter in die Tiefen der Feste, nur wenige Wachen waren in der Festung verblieben. Es war ihre Rettung, dass sie fünf von ihnen über den Weg lief, die von ihrem Schrei alarmiert herbei stürmten. Wie die Grimmhand in die Festung dringen konnten, war ihr ein Rätsel, eine Lücke in der Verteidigung schien kaum denkbar. Doch die grausamen Krieger hatten offensichtlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden.

Fjarín wusste nicht, wohin sie gehen sollte, weiter und weiter rannte sie durch die schier endlosen Gänge und Korridore, ihr Herz pochte gegen ihren Brustkorb während sie eine schmale, verborgene Treppe hinab sprang. Der Eingang zu den Stufen lag hinter einer versteckten Tür die nur jene fanden, die von ihr wussten, vielleicht würde ihr dieser Geheimgang das Leben retten.  
>Ein lautes Krachen hinter ihr ließ sie wissen, dass ihre Vermutung falsch war, einer der Feinde musste sie gesehen haben, wie sie durch den versteckten Eingang schlüpfte, das dumpfe Pochen vieler, schwerer Stiefel erklang im Treppenhaus. Fjarín beschleunigte das Tempo ihrer Schritte, flog förmlich die schmalen Stufen hinab, wäre zwei Mal beinahe über die Säume ihrer Röcke gestolpert. Das Blut rauschte ihr in den Ohren, Angst und Panik beherrschten ihre Denken.<br>Endlich erreichte sie den Fuß der Treppe, doch die Verfolger hatten sie beinahe eingeholt, zitternd und mit Mühe stieß die Zwergin die schwere Tür auf, kostbare Zeit ging verloren, als das alte Schloss sich verkantete. Schon erreichte der erste Grimmhand den Treppenabsatz als die Tür endlich nachgab, Fjarín wischte um die Ecke, neue Hoffnung wallte in ihr auf.  
>Doch ihr oberster Rock verfing sich in der Türklinke, mit einem gewaltigen Ruck wurde sie zurückgeworfen, schlug hart zu Boden.<br>Scharfer, alles überdeckender Schmerz durchflutete sie und warmes Blut rann über ihre helle Haut als sich eine Lanze durch ihr Schulterblatt bis in ihre Lungen bohrte.

* * *

><p>Balin war von schnellem Verstand und doch fiel es ihm schwer, die Geschichte zu begreifen, die Kíli ihm erzählte. Kaum konnte er den Blick von Ivar Bluthand wenden, dem Zwerg war dieser Kerl unheimlich, dass er Kíli verschonte brachte ihm von Balin nicht das gleiche Vertrauen entgegen, das Kíli ihm zu schenken schien.<br>„Doch der Arkenstein ist verschwunden", schloss Kíli schließlich seine Erzählung, sein Blick war verzweifelt, „sollte er Skorgrim in die Hände fallen…", er beendete seinen Satz nicht.

* * *

><p>Unerklärlicher Weise breitete sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf Balins Zügen aus.<br>„Urteilt nicht zu früh, junger Kíli, nicht alles ist verschwunden, nur, weil es auf den ersten Blick nicht zu finden ist. Ich habe den Arkenstein an mich genommen und verwahrt denn, und bitte nehmt mir diese Worte nicht übel, ist Euer Onkel besser dran ohne das verdammte Ding. In einer ruhigen Minute hätte ich Thorin den Stein zurückgegeben, bisher bot sich jedoch keine Gelegenheit."  
>Warme, herrliche Erleichterung durchströmte Fíli, selbst Ivar wirkte ein wenig gelassener als er diese Worte vernahm.<br>„Dann kannst du mich hinführen?", Kíli weigerte sich, Balin mit der Höflichkeitsform anzusprechen, in seinen Augen war es nichts als albern.  
>Der weißhaarige Zwerg nickte.<p>

Der Grabwächter blieb ratlos zurück doch dies war nicht die Zeit für Erklärungen, Kíli huschte hinter Balin her, wissend, dass Ivar, obgleich der Magier kein Geräusch verursachte, ihm dicht auf den Fersen war.  
>„Wir nehmen den versteckten Aufgang!", rief Balin und eilte zu einer geheimen Tür herüber. Doch diese flog auf, ehe Balin auch nur in ihre Nähe kam. Eine wunderschöne, Kíli unbekannte Zwergin mit blankem Terror in den Augen stürmte heraus. Ihr Oberkleid blieb an der Klinke hängen, sie fiel hart zu Boden, ehe Kíli, Balin oder Ivar auch nur einen Finger rühren konnten, sprang ein Grimmhand in den Türrahmen, stieß blitzschnell mit seinem Speer zu.<p>

„Nein!", Balins Schrei hallte im Treppenaufgang wieder, voller Hass schwang er seine Axt, trennte dem Angreifer glatt den Kopf von den Schultern, zwei weitere Grimmhand starben, ehe sie begriffen, was vor sich ging.  
>„Balin", murmelte die sterbende Zwergin, krallte ihre Hände mit letzter Kraft in die Kleidung des Zwerges, Blut rann aus ihrem Mund, sie röchelte und war kaum im Stande zu sprechen, „sagt Fíli", wieder quoll Blut aus ihrem Mund, zuckend und röchelnd sank sie zurück, konnte ihre letzten Worte nicht vollenden.<p>

„Wer ist das?", fragte Kíli vorsichtig als Balin voller Trauer und Fassungslosigkeit in die gebrochenen, selbst im Tode noch schönen Augen starrte.  
>„Ihr Leben hätte nicht auf solch grausame Weise enden dürfen", Bitterkeit lag schwang Balins Worten mit, „dies ist – war, Fjarín, die Verlobte Eures Bruders."<p>

Nie dachte Kíli daran, dass Fíli all sein Gerede über Nachkommen und Heirat in die Tat umsetzen würde, doch zu wissen, dass sein Bruder sein Herz offenbar dieser Zwergin geschenkt hatte und seine Geliebte nun brutal aus dem Leben gerissen wurde, war kaum zu ertragen.

„Hol sie zurück!", es war keine Bitte, es war mehr ein verzweifelter Befehl, den Kíli an Ivar richtete. Der skelettartige Magier wandte sich dem Zwerg zu, seine Stimme merkwürdig erregt, als er antwortete.  
>„Unter einer Bedingung. Diese Zwergin trägt ein Kind unter dem Herzen. Es soll meine Belohnung sein, das Leben, welches ich als Preis fordere. Ein Ungeborenes birgt die reinste Form von Energie, es soll all das aufwiegen, was ich für dich vollbracht habe."<br>Kíli starrte den Magier fassungslos an.  
>„Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Nimm mein Leben, bitte, aber zwinge mich nicht zwischen ihr und ihrem Kind zu wählen!"<br>Ivar zuckte mit den Schultern, die völlige Emotionslosigkeit des Untoten trieb Kíli schier an den Rand des Wahnsinns.  
>„Es ist deine Entscheidung. Ihr Kind oder sie verweilt tot."<p>

Balin, der nicht verstand, wie Ivar zu Kíli sprach, sah verständnislos zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
>„Er verlangt das ungeborene Kind dieser Frau der Preis für ihre Rettung", Kílis Stimme bebte, „ich werde diese Entscheidung nicht fällen! Wie kann ich zwischen dem Kind und der baldigen Frau meines Bruders wählen?!"<p> 


	29. Kapitel 28: Freud und Leid

**Kapitel Achtundzwanzig: Freud und Leid**

Ein, zwei Wimpernschläge zogen vorüber, dann fasste Balin einen Entschluss. Nie war der alte Zwerg ernster oder entschlossener aufgetreten, das sonst oft zu einem freundlichen Lächeln verzogene Gesicht war nun angespannt und grimmig.  
>„Tu, was nötig ist", wies er Ivar an obgleich Abscheu in seinen Augen schimmerte. Der Magier lächelte kalt und zufrieden zugleich.<br>„In einem der Krieger ist noch ein Restfunken an Leben, es als Opfer sollte genügen."  
>Balin nickte und wich von Fjarín zurück.<p>

„Was?!", Kíli starrte den ergrauten Zwerg fern jeglichen Begreifens an, „wie kannst du nur solch eine Entscheidung treffen?!"  
>Es war nicht der Zeitpunkt, an dem Balin mit sich streiten ließ, seine Augen funkelten noch immer von seiner Wahl überzeugt.<br>„Ihr Kind ist ohnehin zu wenig entwickelt, als dass es ohne seine Mutter überleben könnte, aber wenigstens das Leben Fjaríns kann erhalten werden! Wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr dein Bruder diese Frau liebt dann würdest du nicht einen Augenblick an meinem Entschluss zweifeln."

Keinesfalls sprach Balin diese Worte um Kíli zu verletzen, dennoch war ihm, als grübe sich eine eiskalte Hand in seinen Brustkorb und griffe nach seinem Herz. Die Wahrheit in den Worten machte diese nur noch schwieriger zu ertragen, Balin hatte Recht, Kíli wusste nicht, von welcher Art Fílis Gefühle waren. Er konnte es lediglich vermuten.  
>Wie betäubt taumelte er einige Schritte zurück, sah zu, wie Ivar mit den langen, bleichen Fingern über Fjaríns Körper fuhr.<p>

* * *

><p>Die Krieger befreiten sich endlich aus ihrer Starre und die Schlacht entfachte sich mit mehr Wucht als zuvor, verbissene Kämpfe tobten auf der weiten Ebene im Schatten des Erebor, die Sonne warf ihre länger werdenden Strahlen auf die Grimmhand und die Zwerge des Einsamen Berges.<br>Doch keine der Auseinandersetzungen glich der, die Skorgrim gegen Thorin ausfocht. Die beiden waren ebenbürtige Gegner, Fíli wurde selbst wieder und wieder angegriffen, konnte den Kampf des untoten Zwergenfürsten mit seinem Onkel nicht stetig verfolgen.

Seine Axt surrte tödlich umher, spaltete Schädel, zertrennte Leiber, fällte seine Gegner als seien sie nichts als Gräser in einer lauen Sommerbriese. Noch gewann er keinen Überblick ob ihrer Lage, vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob die Grimmhand oder seine Krieger den Sieg für sich beanspruchen konnten.  
>Ein Schrei drang an seine Ohren, ein langgezogener, misstönender Laut des Schmerzes, es bedurfte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann wusste Fíli, dass es Thorins Stimme war, die zu ihm herüber wehte.<br>Die Welt um ihn herum schien ihre Geschwindigkeit einzubüßen, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen sah Fíli Thorin in Zeitlupe fallen, sein Schwert meterweit von ihm geschleudert, er sah Skorgrim triumphales Grinsen, den Wahnsinn in den glühenden Augen. Das Grinsen verzog sich zu einem kalten, siegessicheren Lächeln, noch immer wie betäubt musste Fíli mit ansehen, wie der Zwergenfürst seine Streitaxt hob, er war zu weit entfernt als dass er rechtzeitig zu den Kämpfenden herüber eilen konnte.

Wieder war er der kleine Junge, der nach seinem Vater nun seinen Onkel ein zweites Mal sterben sah, wieder war er zur Tatenlosigkeit verdammt, wieder vermochte er Thorin nicht zu retten.

Ein zweiter Schrei hallte über den Kampfesschauplatz, doch dieses Mal war es ein erstickter, überraschter Aufschrei gefolgt von einem schmerzvollen Aufstöhnen.  
>Und Fíli lachte, lachte, wie er nie zuvor gelacht hatte, die Freude strömte durch seine Adern, verlieh ihm neue Kraft, mit Leichtigkeit kämpfte er sich an seinen Gegnern vorbei, eilte zu Thorin herüber, der unter dem Leichnam Skorgrims begraben lag.<br>Ächzend und mit Mühe schob Fíli den toten Skorgrim von seinem Onkel herunter, im letzten Augenblick hatte Thorin dem Zwergenfürsten einen langen Dolch in den Hals gerammt, nur, als Skorgrim in Siegessicherheit über ihn gebeugt stand, konnte er den sonst durch die gewaltige Rüstung geschützten Punkt an dessen Leib erreichen.

„Es ist noch nicht vorüber", sagte Thorin düster und deutete auf die Grimmhand, die noch immer verbissen kämpften. Doch nicht alle blieben nun, da ihr Anführer gefallen war, standhaft, an zahlreichen Plätzen sah Fíli, wie die verfeindeten Zwerge ihre Waffen griffen und davon rannten.  
>Er selbst stieß die Faust in die Luft, stimmte ein Siegesgeheul an in das alle seiner Soldaten einfielen.<p>

Ein Bote stürmte auf Thorin zu, bremste abrupt vor dessen Stiefeln und rang erschöpft nach Atem.  
>„Sie sind durchgebrochen!", stieß der Zwerg keuchend hervor und hielt sich die schmerzenden Rippen, „Die Grimmhand haben ein kleines Loch in den Stein gesprengt, sie ermorden Frauen und Kinder, fallen unseren verbliebenen Kriegern in den Rücken!"<br>Das Hochgefühl, das Fíli noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor durchströmte, versiegte binnen eines Atemzuges. Seine Eingeweide verkrampften sich wie in Eiswasser getaucht, ein entsetztes Keuchen entrang sich seiner Kehle und er rannte los. Wenn nun auch Fjarín in die Hände von Skorgrims Truppen gefallen war… er war nicht gewillt, diesen Satz in Gedanken zu vollenden, seine Füße flogen wie von selbst über den blutbefleckten Boden, Angst lenkte seine Schritte.  
>Thorin war ihm dicht auf den Fersen, Fíli hörte, wie sein Onkel nach ihm rief, doch das Gefühl Fjarín in Sicherheit zu bringen oder gar zu retten war stärker als alles andere.<p>

* * *

><p>Das Ritual war vollendet, noch immer regungslos lag Fjaríns Leib auf dem kalten Steinboden vor dem versteckten Aufgang. Ivar hatte sein Werk vollbracht doch kein einziger Atemzug hob die Brust der Zwergin.<br>Erst, als Kíli schon daran glauben wollte, dass Ivar entgegen seiner Forderung ihr Leben als Preis genommen hatte, bäumte sich ihr Körper auf, heftig keuchend und mit der blanken Panik in den Augen starrte Fjarín wild umher, ein Wimmern kam über ihre Lippen und sie presste ihre Hände auf ihren Unterleib. Blut färbte ihre Röcke scharlachrot, Balin kniete sich neben sie, legte vorsichtig und sanft seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Langsam schien Fjarín zu begreifen, was die Schmerzen und das Blut zu bedeuten hatte, zwar konnte sie noch nicht verstehen, wie ihr eigenes Leben gerettet worden war, doch der Verlust ihres Ungeborenen schlich sich langsam in jeden Winkel ihres Verstandes. Noch immer leise wimmernd wiegte sie sich vor und zurück.

Voller Grauen und Abscheu wandte sich Kíli an Ivar, denn ein anderer, nicht minder furchterregender Gedanke war ihm soeben in den Sinn gekommen.

„Wird nicht auch sie den Arkenstein benötigen, damit ihr Leben von Dauer sein kann?"  
>Ivar nickte kaum merklich, hielt seine Augen auf die Zwergin gerichtet.<br>„Und gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass der Stein nicht zwei Seelen wird retten können?"  
>Nun schwieg Ivar und sein Schweigen war Kíli Antwort genug.<p> 


	30. Kapitel 29: Über Leben und Tod

**Kapitel Neunundzwanzig: Über Leben und Tod**

„Hier herüber", mit Umsicht trugen Balin und Kíli die am ganzen Leib zitternde Fjarín in ein nahes Dienstbotenquartier, betteten sie auf der einfachen Pritsche und bedeckten sie behutsam mit Balins Umhang. Ivar folgte ihnen schweigend, der skelettartige Magier verfolgte ihr Handeln schon beinahe mit Desinteresse. Wut kochte erneut in Kíli auf, heiß und brodelnd.  
>„Was hält dich noch hier, nun, da du deinen Preis erhalten hast?!", fauchte er und seine Augen glühten zornig.<br>In Ivars Miene veränderte sich kaum etwas, lediglich ein spöttischer Ausdruck trat in seine tief liegende Augen.

„Dein von Emotionen geleiteter Geist scheint vergessen zu haben, dass ich weiterhin von Nöten bin, sollte der große Thorin Eichenschild oder gar dieses bezaubernde Geschöpf dort den Wunsch verspüren, nicht im Laufe der Zeit innerlich zu verrotten und langsam dahin zu scheiden."  
>Auch zu Balin sprach der Magier, der weißhaarige Zwerg blickte voller Argwohn und fragend zugleich zu Ivar auf.<br>„Sprich geradeheraus und verzichte auf derlei höhnische Worte", mahnte Balin, sein Blick war standhaft und entschlossen, keinerlei Zweifel oder gar Angst lag darin.  
>Ein leises Lachen seitens Ivar erklang in den Gedanken beider Zwerge, Kíli erschauerte, er wusste bereits, dass eine weitere, unmöglich zu treffende Entscheidung bevorstand.<br>Um Ivar keine Möglichkeit für weiteren Spott zu gewähren, setzte Kíli zu einer Antwort an.

„Es wird nur einer der beiden langfristig am Leben bleiben können. Ivars Magie", er spie die Worte aus wie einen Fluch, „hält sie eine Weile lebendig, doch auf lange Sicht sind ihre Existenzen verwirkt. Der Arkenstein enthält uralte, mächtige Zauberkräfte, die es erlauben, einen durch Magie wiedererweckten Körper dauerhaft mit der ursprünglich in ihm lebenden Seele zu verschmelzen."  
>Die nächsten Worte wollten nicht über seine Lippen kommen, ein Kloß in seinem Hals schnürte ihm die Worte ab.<p>

„Thorin wird nur dann leben können, wenn Fjarín stirbt, wie auch Fjarín ihr Leben nur durch den Tod Thorins behalten kann", schloss Balin und seine Augen flackerten, als ihm die Tragweite dieses Konfliktes bewusst wurde.

„Zu eurem Glück war mein Lohn mehr als ausreichend, ich werde keinen weiteren Preis für mein Handeln fordern", Ivar gab sich großzügig, die vernähten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem höhnischen, kalten Grinsen, „aber die Wahl des Lebens, das erhalten werden soll, überlasse ich völlig euch."  
>Wäre Ivar nicht von solch immenser Wichtigkeit, Kíli würde ihm seine Klinge tief in den Leib bohren, mit Genugtuung zusehen, wie der zuckende Körper zu Boden fiel und langsam jeglicher Lebensfunke aus ihm wich - sollte es denn überhaupt im Bereich des Möglichen liegen, Ivar Bluthand mit irdischen Waffen zu töten. Doch so blieben diese Gedanken blutrünstige Fantasien in seinem geplagten Geist.<p>

Schritte näherten sich auf dem Gang, schwere Stiefel trommelten in einem hastigen Rhythmus auf den harten Steinboden, ein zweites, offenbar etwas schwerfälligeres Paar Beine folgte ihnen.  
>„Fjarín!"<br>Die blonde Zwergin versuchte zu sprechen als ihr Name erklang, doch nur ein leises Stöhnen kam über ihre blassen Lippen.  
>Ein Kribbeln der Aufregung durchlief Kíli als er die Stimme seines Bruders erkannte, die Melodie in Fílis Stimme, die Art, wie er die Silben betonte, all das würde Kíli unter jeden Umständen erkennen.<p>

Eilig öffnete die Tür, schlitternd kam Fíli zum Stehen und wandte sich um. Seine Augen weiteten sich, für einen Wimpernschlag zeigte sich blanke Freude auf seinen erschöpft und deutlich gealterten Zügen, dann erlosch dieser Funken und Sorge erfüllte Fílis Blick.  
>„Kíli!", er legte seine Hände auf die Schultern seines Bruders, „wo ist Fjarín?"<br>Enttäuschung erstickte Kílis Wiedersehensfreude wie Sand ein loderndes Feuer, war diese Zwergin Fíli wichtiger geworden als sein eigener Bruder?  
>Um dem Blonden im ersten Moment ihres Wiedersehens nicht mit Bitterkeit oder Abneigung zu begegnen, nickte er mit dem Kopf zu der Pritsche herüber, sogleich eilte Fíli an ihm vorbei in den Raum.<p>

„Kíli", erneut erklang sein Name, dieses Mal tiefer und rauer gesprochen, der Zwerg drehte leicht den Kopf und sah seinen Onkel auf sich zukommen. Im Gegensatz zu Fíli schien Thorins gesamte Aufmerksamkeit für den Moment seinem Neffen zu gehören. Eine Wunde an Thorins Schulter blutete stark, auch an seinem Bein klaffte ein Riss, getrocknetes und frisches Blut klebte an Rüstung, Stiefeln und dem Schwert, das sein Onkel noch immer in der Hand hielt.  
>Sein Blick begegnete dem Kílis und einen Augenblick lang war jeglicher Schmerz und Kummer vergessen, Angst und Sorge bedeutungslos, Zweifel und Hoffnungslosigkeit nicht länger von Wichtigkeit.<p>

Thorin schloss ihn in die Arme, eine Geste, die selten und kostbar war, Kílis Herz jedoch nur noch mehr zu quälen wusste.  
>„Ich bin mehr als froh, dich lebend wieder zusehen", Thorin ließ von ihm, wirkte, als sei eine gewaltige Last von seinen Schultern genommen, „und doch sehe ich kein Erstaunen darüber, mich ebenfalls lebendig vorzufinden."<br>Kílis Freude rang mit der Angst und dem Wissen, Thorin bald ein zweites Mal verlieren zu können, er räusperte sich.  
>„Ich wusste, dass Ivar Bluthand dich zum Leben erweckt hat. Skorgrim setzte zu viel Vertrauen in seinen Magier, ich konnte mit ihm zusammen fliehen, wir-" „Er ist hier?", mit einem Schlag war jegliche Sanftheit aus Thorins Augen verschwunden, grimmig und voller Hass krallte er seine Hand fester um das Heft seines Schwertes, spähte umher, seine Augen blieben schließlich an der Tür wenige Meter entfernt hängen.<p>

„Nein!", Kíli setzte ihm nach als Thorin mit gezogener, blanker Klinge losstürmte, „wenn er stirbt gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr für dich oder für Fjarín!"  
>Im Türrahmen noch erstarrte sein Onkel wie zu Eis geworden, seine Augen hefteten sich auf Ivar, Wut schimmerte in ihnen. Der Magier hingegen wirkte nicht die Spur angespannt, er wusste, dass er sein Leben zumindest so lange behalten würde, bis das Ritual vollzogen und die Magie des Arkensteins erloschen war.<p>

„Was soll das bedeuten, Thorins oder Fjaríns Leben?", Fíli kniete vor Fjaríns Lager, sah Reih um erst Kíli, dann Thorin, Balin und Ivar an.  
>„Es wird nur einer von beiden dauerhaft leben können", brachte Kíli abgehackt hervor und senkte beschämt den Blick als er Tränen darin brennen spürte. Sein Überlebenswille, die Kraft, die ihn die Folter, die lange Reise, den Kampf und die zahllosen, seelischen Strapazen hatte ertragen lassen, schwand unwiderruflich.<br>„Nur einer kann leben, nur einem wird die Magie des Arkensteins eine zweite Chance gewähren."

Und als Fíli und Thorin zusammenzuckten, war sich Kíli sicher, dass Ivars Worte auch in ihren Gedanken widerhallten.


	31. Kapitel 30: Vergebung

**Kapitel Dreißig: Vergebung**

„Wie soll ich wählen zwischen der Frau, die ich liebe und meinem Onkel?!", Fíli starrte Ivar fassungslos an, eine Ader pochte deutlich sichtbar an seiner Stirn, getrocknetes Blut und Schweiß der vor dem Erebor tobenden Schlacht klebten auf seiner Haut. Noch immer kniete er neben Fjarín auf dem Boden.

„Weshalb kommt es dir in den Sinn, dass dir allein diese Entscheidung obliegt?"  
>Alle wandten sich erstaunt an Thorin und Kíli spürte, wie Beklommenheit in ihm aufstieg. Etwas an der entschlossenen Miene seines Onkels, dem unnachgiebigen Blick in den funkelnden Augen sagte ihm, dass Thorin Eichenschild diese Entscheidung für sich bereits getroffen hatte.<br>„Du magst der König sein und doch ist es mein Leben, über das ein Urteil gefällt wird. Unter anderen Umständen würde ich Fjarín an meinen Gedanken teilhaben lassen und ihre Meinung einholen", er ließ seinen Blick einige Momente bei der nun langsam atmenden Zwergin hängen, bei Fíli, dessen Verstand das Geschehen nur mit Mühe begreifen zu können schien, „nun jedoch, und vergib mir Fíli, dass ich über den Kopf deiner Verlobten hin entscheide, bin ich es, der wählen wird."

„Thorin, bitte", begann Kíli, doch sein Onkel hob die Hand und brachte ihn mit dieser Geste zum Schweigen.  
>„Ich sage nicht, dass die Entscheidung in diesem Augenblick fallen wird, zuerst müssen wir uns der Grimmhand annehmen, die noch immer durch die Feste streifen", Wut kehrte bei diesen Worten in Thorins Blick zurück.<p>

„Wie konnten die Soldaten des Feindes überhaupt in den Erebor gelangen?", Balin räusperte sich und wandte sich fragend an Thorin.  
>Auch der ergraute Zwerg schien spüren zu können, wie der ehemalige König unter dem Berg wählen würde.<br>„Sie haben ein Loch in die seitliche Wand gesprengt, nie zuvor habe ich etwas dergleichen gesehen. Der Stein zerbrach, es war, als habe sich etwas tief in ihn hineingefressen und ihn von innen heraus zum Einsturz gebracht."  
>„Oh, dann wirkt mein Pulver also", mischte sich plötzlich Ivar ein und wirkte zum ersten Mal seit Fjaríns Tod wirklich interessiert, „und ich dachte schon, Skorgrims Geist sei nicht im Stande, die Möglichkeiten zu entdecken, die sich ihm durch diese Erfindung meinerseits aufzeigen."<p>

„Du verdammte Ausgeburt eines grunzenden Trolles!", knurrte Thorin den Magier an, „du bist es, der Schuld an allem trägt. Ohne dich wäre Skorgrim nie von den Toten zurückgekehrt; du warst es, der all das Leid über uns brachte!"  
>Tage zuvor noch hätte Kíli sich auf Ivars Seite geschlagen, Thorin zu besänftigen versucht, ihm gesagt, dass nicht Ivar die treibende Kraft hinter all dem Unheil war. Doch nach allem, was binnen der letzten Stunden geschehen war, verweilte er stumm.<br>„Gib nicht der Marionette die Schuld für den Zorn und Hass ihres Meisters", erwiderte Ivar, seine Worte erhallten auch in Kílis Gedanken, er sprach offenbar erneut zu allen Anwesenden, „ich tat, was ich tun musste. Töte mich, wenn es dir beliebt, großer Thorin Eichenschild, nur zu, entfliehe so der Entscheidung, wessen Leben erhalten werden soll. Durch meinen Tod sterbt ihr beide und die Last wird von deinen Schultern genommen."

Thorins Kiefer knackten bedrohlich und obgleich Ivar den Zwerg um gute drei Köpfe überragte, ließ ihr Zorn und ihr Hass sie ebenbürtig erscheinen.  
>„Folgt mir", knurrte Thorin zu Balin und Fíli hinüber, ließ Ivar jedoch nicht aus den Augen, „Kíli, du bleibst hier und wirfst ein Auge auf diesen Zauberer. Du erkennst am ehesten, wenn er erneut etwas im Schilde führt!"<p>

* * *

><p>Der Sieg der Zwerge des Erebors kam mit einem schalen Beigeschmack für alle jene, die Kenntnis hatten von Ivar Bluthand und der Entscheidung, die getroffen werden musste.<br>Für Kíli gab es noch etwas, das ihm Kummer bereitete und das er nicht länger in sich ruhen lassen konnte.

„Fíli?", unsicher und schon halb entschlossen, dem sich anbahnenden Gespräch doch noch zu entfliehen, trat Kíli in Fjaríns Schlafkammer, in die man die Zwergin gebracht hatte. Sie war außer Lebensgefahr, ihr Körper war jung und gewann mit jeder Stunde an Kraft dazu, wie es um ihren Geist stand konnte jedoch nicht einmal Fíli sagen. Obgleich Fjarín erst seit kurzer Zeit gewusst hatte, dass sie ein Kind erwartete und Fíli erst davon erfuhr, als es schon zu spät war, würde der Verlust des Ungeborenen zweifelsohne tiefe Narben auf der Seele der blonden Zwergin hinterlassen. Dass ihr Kind sein Leben als Preis für die Taten von Ivar lassen musste, war ihr noch immer verschwiegen worden, solch eine Nachricht würde sie nur noch mehr zerbrechen, doch gab es einen passenden Augenblick, um ihr mitzuteilen, weswegen ihr erstes Kind nicht leben durfte?

Fíli blickte aus dem Halbdunkel der Kammer auf, legte einen Finger an die Lippen und deutete auf den Gang. Kíli nickte, trat mit pochendem Herzen zurück auf den Korridor. Wie lange war es nun her, seit sein Bruder und er sich wenig ruhmreich verabschiedeten? Ein Jahr? Genau wusste Kíli dies nicht zu sagen, es änderte ohnehin nichts an der Tatsache, dass Angst vor dem folgenden Gespräch an ihm nagte.

Aber Fíli sollte es ihm leicht machen, endlich schloss sein Bruder mit Umsicht die Tür hinter sich, wirkte müde und erschöpft.  
>„Kíli, vergib mir, dass ich dir der schlechteste Bruder aller Zeiten war", setzte er an und Kíli sah überrascht auf, „ich weiß, dass ich dich erst gar nicht hätte fortschicken dürfen. Deine Entführung, Thorins Auferstehung, die Schlacht und der Verlust unseres Kindes, all das war meine Schuld."<br>Entschlossen und eines Königs würdig blickte Fíli den Jüngeren geradeheraus an, reckte das Kinn uns straffte die Schultern, schien all die Verantwortung auf seine Schultern laden zu wollen, „ich verstehe, wenn dein Zorn zur Gänze mir gelten sollte."

Völlig überrumpelt starrte Kíli seinen Bruder an. Es schoss ihm durch den Kopf, wie sehr Fíli in den vergangenen Jahren gereift war, die Verantwortung, die ihn zu erdrücken drohte, hatte ihn stark werden lassen, endlich schien er sich bewusst, was es hieß, König unter dem Berge zu sein. Und trotz all der Enttäuschung, die sich in den Monaten ihrer Trennung in Kíli aufgestaute, wallte Stolz auf seinen Bruder in ihm auf.

Ohne, dass er es wirklich gewollt hätte, breitete sich ein schwaches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
>„Ich bin weder zornig, noch nachtragend. Zwar wollte ich dir kurz nach meiner Abreise zugegeben ein ums andere Mal einen kräftigen Hieb verpassen", er konnte sich einen Schlag auf Fílis Oberarm nicht verkneifen, „aber nun begreife ich, wer von uns beiden das erdrückendere Los gezogen hat. Körperliche Strapazen und Folter wiegen schwer, ohne Zweifel, doch erscheinen sie leicht wie eine Feder, verglichen mit der Last der Krone und all ihrer Verantwortung."<p>

Rasch fügte er an: „Und, sollten diese Worte es dir leichter machen: Ich vergebe dir", Kílis Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen, „obgleich du dir in Zukunft dennoch den ein oder anderen Spruch meinerseits wirst gefallen lassen müssen."

Es schien das erste Lächeln seit Wochen, das sich nun auch auf Fílis Gesicht ausbreitete.  
>„Wenn nur dies der Preis für deine Vergebung sein sollte, so bin ich gewillt mich jeden Tag einer neuen Schmähung aus deinem Munde entgegen zu stellen."<p>

Nach Monaten der Trennung, Angst und Verzweiflung konnte Kíli seinen Bruder endlich wieder in die Arme schließen.


	32. Kapitel 31: Entscheidung

**Kapitel Einunddreißig: Entscheidung**

Gerade als Kíli glaubte, ihm seien einige Augenblicke der Ruhe vergönnt, klopfte es an der Tür seiner Kammer. Müde erhob sich der Zwerg von seinem Bett und öffnete.

Thorin stand vor ihm, wirkte nicht minder erschöpft, doch ruhige Entschlossenheit spiegelte sich in der Miene seines Onkels.  
>„Darf ich eintreten?"<br>Kíli hob eine Augenbraue ob dieser Freundlichkeit, Thorin war nicht gerade für die Tugend der Höflichkeit bekannt. Umsichtig schloss er die Tür hinter seinem Onkel, wartete, bis dieser als Erster das Wort erhob. Tief in seinem Inneren flüsterte eine leise Stimme, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen, er ahnte, was es war, dass Thorin auf der Seele brannte.

„Ich lese an deinem Gesicht ab, dass du dir denken kannst, weshalb ich dich aufsuche. Du bist mit Ivar gereist, bist dir bewusst, dass nur einer leben kann - nein, unterbrich mich nicht", würgte er Kíli ab, der schon den Mund öffnete, um Widerspruch einzulegen, „ich habe bereits entschieden. Du sollst der Erste sein, dem ich meine Wahl mitteile. Nach all dem, was du durchleiden musstest, ist meine Aufrichtigkeit das Mindeste, was du verdienst."

Kíli wurde es heiß, er hörte sein eigenes Blut in den Ohren rauschen, seine Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen, die Angst, die Wahrheit zu erfahren drohte ihn zu zerbrechen.  
>Thorin holte Luft, die nächsten Worte schienen dem Zwerg all seine Kraft und einiges an Überwindung zu kosten.<p>

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass man mir den Arkenstein gibt wenn es ein Leben gibt, dass eine zweite Chance so viel mehr verdient. Ich weiß, euer aller Trauer ob meines Todes war groß, das Wissen, euch diesen Kummer erneut zu bereiten zerbricht mein Herz. Doch es wird nichts ändern. Ich war zulange tot, ein Teil meiner Seele kehrte nie zu mir zurück. Ich kann es spüren, wie eine kalte, tote Hand, die meine Gedanken in die Finsternis zieht, mein Handeln mit Grausamkeit füllt und mich fernab jeglicher Emotionen wandeln lässt."

Ein dunkler Schleier erschien in Thorins Augen, für einen Moment war es, als könne Kíli die Dunkelheit in der Seele des Zwerges sehen.

„Fjaríns Chancen ohne diesen Schatten zu leben sind viel höher, war sie kaum länger als einige Wimpernschläge im Reich des Todes", mit wieder klarem Blick und entschlossener denn je straffte Thorin die Schultern und blickte Kíli direkt an, „ich werde ihr den Arkenstein überlassen."

Rasch wandte Kíli den Kopf, wollte nicht, dass Thorin die heißen Tränen sah, die unaufhaltsam über sein Gesicht rannen. Es war eine logische und kluge Wahl, dennoch zerriss sie Kíli das Herz. Was hatte er alles erduldet in der Hoffnung, seinen Onkel erneut zu Gesicht zu bekommen? War er selbstsüchtig wenn er sich wünschte, Ivar hätte Fjarín nie gerettet und diese quälende, brutale Wahl wäre nie getroffen worden?  
>All der Schmerz, den Kíli während der letzten Monate tief in sich verschloss brach durch, Schamesröte senkte sich über seine Wangen, ein derartiger Ausbruch war unter der Würde eines Erben Durins, ausgerechnet noch unter den Augen seines Onkels.<p>

„Du hast so viel geleistet, so viel gegeben. Mehr, als ich von dir erwarten konnte, zu viel vielleicht", natürlich sah Thorin seine Trauer, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sprach sanft, leise, „ich bin stolzer auf dich, als ich jemals in Worte kleiden könnte. All die Stärke, dein Mut und deine Entschlossenheit, mehr kann ich mir von meinem Neffen wahrlich nicht wünschen. Trauere nicht um mich, noch nicht. Wer kann schon sagen, wie viel Zeit mir hier noch verbleibt?"

Diese Worte waren als Aufmunterung gedacht, schmerzten Kíli jedoch nur noch mehr.  
>„Wie soll ich ohne deine Führung wissen, ob ich recht handle, mein Pfad der Richtige ist?", seine Stimme klang heiser und jedes Wort fiel Kíli schwer.<br>„Sorge dich nicht, du weißt, wie du handeln und welche Entscheidungen du treffen sollst, die letzten zwei Jahre war ich nicht bei dir und sieh dich an, sieh, was aus dir geworden ist."

Der aufrechte Stolz und die seltene, warme Freundlichkeit in Thorins Augen entlockten Kíli ein schwaches, kurzes Lächeln, hastig trocknete er seine Augen.  
>„Ich danke dir", brachte er hervor und räusperte sich.<p>

* * *

><p>Voller Zweifel und Schuld starrte Fíli hinaus auf die weite, nun wieder stille Ebene vor dem Erebor. Thal lag noch immer zerstört da, auch wenn die wenigen Überlebenden bereits wieder geschäftig ans Werk gingen ihre Heimat neu zu errichten. Menschen waren ein merkwürdiges Volk, dachte Fíli bei sich, es spielte keinerlei Rolle, wie oft sie niedergerungen wurden, immer fanden sie den Weg zurück ins Leben.<p>

Wenn ihm dieser Wille doch nur auch vergönnt wäre. Zuvor hatte ihm Thorin seine Wahl mitgeteilt, ein Augenblick, in dem Fíli größte Zerrissenheit verspürte. Er wollte nicht, dass er Thorin erneut verlor, zugleich lag jedoch auch ein Leben ohne Fjarín für ihn außerhalb des Möglichen. Wie würde Kíli reagieren? Er wusste, dass sein Onkel auch seinem Bruder seine Entscheidung bereits mitgeteilt hatte. Auch, wenn Kíli es ihn nie würde spüren lassen oder sich auch nur mit einem Muskel verraten würde, Fíli könnte verstehen, wenn sein Bruder Groll gegen ihn hegen würde. Ihn selbst drückte die Schuld nieder, seine Verlobte war es, die seinem Onkel die Chance auf ein weiteres Leben unmöglich machte.  
>Sicherlich, Fíli trug nicht die Verantwortung und Thorin war es, der die Entscheidung traf, dennoch, es war nicht gerecht dass Fílis Wohl über dem so vieler Zwerge stand. Thorin als König würde das Volk feiern, ihn lobpreisen und sich in alte Zeiten zurückversetzt sehen.<p>

„Mein König?", Balins Stimme riss ihn aus derlei düsteren Gedanken, dem ergrauten Zwerg war anzusehen, dass auch er von Thorins Wahl in Kenntnis gesetzt worden war.

„Es ist nicht Eure Schuld, wagt es nicht, Euch Vorwürfe zu machen oder Euch gar der Verzweiflung hinzugeben. Still, ich sehe Euch an, womit Ihr Euch quält. Auch ich wünschte, Thorin würde hier verweilen, doch auch mir wurde keinerlei Mitsprache gewährt. Ihr werdet gebraucht, von Eurem Volk, Eurem Bruder, Eurer Mutter, Eurer Verlobten. Und von mir. Also hör verdammt noch mal auf, in Selbstmitleid zu versinken, Junge!"

Balins Augen funkelten plötzlich wie glühende Kohlen in der Dunkelheit, beinahe schon erschrocken wich Fíli einen Blick zurück. Allein die Tatsache, dass Balin bei seinen letzten Worten die Höflichkeitsform verwarf, brachte zum Ausdruck, wie aufgewühlt auch sein Berater war.

Auch, wenn er selbst es nicht recht verstehen konnte, es legte sich ein Lächeln auf Fílis Züge.  
>„Balin, du bist mir ein Rätsel. Aber eines, das ich schmerzlich missen würde, solltest du mir eines Tages nicht mehr als Berater zur Seite stehen."<br>Auch der alte Zwerg wurde ruhiger und der gewohnte, leicht verschmitzte Ausdruck trat zurück auf seine Züge. Wie immer war Balin ein Meister der Verschleierung, ließ Fíli nicht länger an seinen tiefsten Gefühlen teilhaben.

„Das will ich auch meinen."


	33. Epilog

**Epilog**

Seltsam gleichmütig trat Thorin seine Suche nach Dwalin an, dem Krieger, dem er die vielleicht am schwersten zu erfüllende Aufgabe aufgebürdet hatte. Die Wahl zwischen den Brüdern war keine leichte gewesen, Balin, Dwalin, beide besaßen ein tapferes Herz, wilde Entschlossenheit und einen kühlen, schnellen Verstand. Doch am Ende war seine Entscheidung gefallen, Dwalin sollte es sein, der ihn auf seinem letzten Weg begleitete.

_Diese Wahl fiel bereits wenige Tage nach dem Sieg über Skorgrim und seine Grimmhand._  
><em>Ernst aber entschlossen betrat Thorin die Kammer, in der Dwalin über ein Pergament gebeugt saß, der Schein einer Kerze erhellte die Worte, über denen der Hüne brütete.<em>

_„Es wird teuer, unsere Mauern zusätzlich zu verstärken", brummte Dwalin und betrachtete sorgenvoll die Auflistung der Kosten, die er von den Steinmetzen erhalten hatte, „doch wofür unser Gold verwenden, wenn nicht auf den Schutz unseres Volkes?"_

_Thorin schwieg, es war Balins Aufgabe, sich um derlei Belange und Kosten zu sorgen, aber der ergraute Zwerg kümmerte sich dieser Tage rührend um Fjarín, die sich seiner Weisheit und Weitsicht anvertraut hatte. Fíli schien dies gerade recht, als König gab es genug, das seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte._

_Dwalin sah auf, wusste mit einem einzigen Blick, dass Thorin nicht gekommen war um mit ihm über Ausgaben und Reparaturen des von den Grimmhand gesprengten Loches in den Mauern des Erebor zu sprechen._

_„Du weißt, dass mein Leben nicht von langer Dauer sein wird?", begann der ehemalige König unter dem Berge geradeheraus, war wie Dwalin kein Freund vieler, oft unnötiger Worte._  
><em>Der Krieger nickte, ließ sich äußerlich in keiner Weise anmerken, dass sich sein Inneres schmerzhaft verkrampfte, nicht erneut wollte er um Thorin trauern müssen. Obgleich er jeden Entscheidung seines alten Freundes und Weggefährten ohne auch nur den geringsten Widerspruch akzeptieren würde, denn er ahnte, dass Thorin ihm etwas abverlangen würde.<em>

_„Gut", auch Thorin wusste, dass Dwalin jeder seiner Anweisungen klaglos Folge leisten würde, mochte er auch nicht mehr der König im Erebor sein, „dann wisse, dass die Dunkelheit in mir zunimmt. Jeden Tag wächst die Schwärze, Zweifel, Bitterkeit und düstere Gedanken nähren das Loch, welches meine Seele langsam aber stetig verschlingt. Mein Leben soll nicht von einer Hülle geführt werden, deren Inneres nichts mehr mit der Persönlichkeit gemein hat, die ich einst mein eigen nannte."_

_Noch immer schwieg Dwalin._

_„Es wird der Tag kommen, an dem du mich richten wirst. Ein würdiges Ende durch das Schwert in den Händen eines Freundes zeihe ich in jedem Fall dem langsamen Siechtum der Seelenlosigkeit vor."_

_Dwalin erwartete ihn bereits, würde nicht zögern, ihm seinen letzten Wunsch erfüllen._

* * *

><p>Ein Jahr war vergangen seitdem die Zwerge des Erebor den Sieg über die Grimmhand und vor allem Skorgrim erlangten, ein Jahr, in dem auch Fjarín ihr hübsches Lachen zurückgewinnen vermochte. Noch war sie nicht Königin, Fíli entschied, dass er zumindest mit seiner Hochzeit nichts überstürzen wollte. Den Verlust seines ungeborenen Kindes nagte auch an Fíli noch lange, aber für seine Zukünftige wollte er stark sein, es gab noch genug Zeit, sich erneut um Nachwuchs zu kümmern. Balin unterrichtete Fjarín gerade in der Geschichte des Erebor, sie erwies sich als aufmerksame Schülerin und mit einem schnellen Verstand gesegnet, eifrig lernte sie, scheinbar mühelos. Balin hingegen gefiel seine Rolle als Lehrmeister, die er seit den Kindertagen von Kíli und Fíli nicht mehr eingenommen hatte.<p>

„Es ist gut zu sehen, dass sie ihren Frohsinn wiedergewann", mit einem Lächeln auf den Zügen wandte Fíli sich an seinen Bruder, auch Kíli wirkte zufrieden. Offiziell bekleidete der Jüngere nun einen Posten weit oben in der Heeresleitung, inoffiziell war er jedoch so viel mehr. Berater, Freund, Vertrauter, Bruder. Ihre Zwistigkeiten des vergangenen Jahres waren vergessen, alle Streitigkeiten beigelegt und Frieden kehrte ein im Erebor.

Eine Ruhe, die allerdings nur jene genossen, die keine Kenntnis vom Schicksal Thorins besaßen. Kíli traf seinen Onkel immer seltener an und wenn sie sich begegneten, waren dessen Augen düster, er wirkte fremd und sprach von Dunkelheit und Tod. Zweifelsohne verdiente Fjarín ihre zweite Chance, dennoch wünschte Kíli von ganzem Herzen, der Arkenstein wäre nach Ivars Ritual nicht in tausend kleine Splitter zerborsten. Der Magier selbst war nur wenige Augenblicke darauf verschwunden, wandte nur wenige Worte an Kíli, eher er aufbrach.

_„Ich schätze, ich kann nicht mit deiner Gastfreundschaft rechnen?", hallten Ivars Worte in Kílis Kopf wider, mit verschlossener Miene schüttelte Kíli den Kopf. „Auch wenn ich so naiv war und dich in einigen Wochen der Vermessenheit als Freund betrachtete, so erkannte ich meinen Fehler. Geh, der Erebor bietet dir nichts mehr." „Verurteile mich nicht vorschnell, du wusstest immer, was ich bin, wie ich handeln würde." „Damals wollte ich es nicht sehen", gab Kíli zu, „auch bereue ich nicht, dass ich mein Leben in deine Hände legte. Dennoch, Freunde ist ein Begriff, der uns keinesfalls zu beschreiben weis. Lebe wohl, Ivar Bluthand, auf dass wir uns nie wieder sehen." Ein Kichern erklang in seinen Gedanken. „Große Worte für ein so kurz geratenes Lebewesen."_

Die Tür von Fílis Arbeitszimmer schwang auf.  
>„Ah, Dwalin, gut, dich zu sehen, ich wollte", doch Fíli brach ab, als sein Blick auf Dwalins Gesicht fiel. Spuren von Tränen weilten auf der Haut des Kriegers und auch wenn seine Miene völlig gefasst wirkte, so zitterten doch seine Hände. Unter stummen und bangen Blicken schritt er zu Fíli herüber, schlug die rechte Hand zur Faust geballt gegen seine eigene, linke Schulter, neigte das Haupt und sagte: „Lang lebe Fíli, König unter dem Berge."<p>

**Ende**


End file.
